Tras las huellas de tu nombre
by fanclere
Summary: AU Regina Mills, una famosa reportera de Nueva York debe hacerle una entrevista a Emma Swan, autora del Best Seller sensación del momento, sin saber que el destino esta forjando sus caminos e irremediablemente están entrelazados
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque la quiero demasiado y la extraño cuando no está.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque me apoya en todos mis proyectos, a mi cuñadita Tamii porque la quiero mucho, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero mucho, muy en especial a Bego porque ya la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 LLUVIA**

Eran las dos de la mañana, las calles estaban brevemente iluminadas por farolas que parpadeaban al sonido de los truenos, la tormenta se acercaba dejando a su paso un remolino de hojas empapadas por esa lluvia helada, lluvia que calaba su alma y se confundía con sus lágrimas. En su pecho un bulto, pequeño y frágil al que protegía del aguacero con su propia chaqueta. Sus cabellos rubios rizados caían empapados sobre su pálido rostro mientras se le encogía el corazón sintiendo la pequeña mano de su bebe aferrada a su camisa, profundamente dormida, sin intuir que ese sería su último contacto. El cálido aliento de la pequeña en su pecho, sus gorgoritos entre sueños atenazaban su pecho provocando sus lágrimas, acelerando sus pasos bajo el aguacero hasta llegar a su destino, el orfanato, el final de su viaje.

Dejó a la pequeña, aun dormida, envuelta en una manta justo en la puerta de ese lugar, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, tan frágil, tan hermosa…

Se apartó de ella, como si la corriente recorriese su cuerpo, de un salto. Su corazón desbocado y su estómago hirviendo, mil lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y su alma partida en mil pedazos mirando por última vez a su hija, formada durante nueve largos meses en su vientre, quizás su mayor creación y a la que debía decir adiós, por su bien, porque no podía darle futuro, la vida a su lado no tendría sentido.

-**Adiós Kathe, supongo que algún día te preguntarás por qué, simplemente porque te quiero pequeña…**

Llamó a la puerta, no podía dejarla toda la noche pasando frío, podía enfermar. Espero pacientemente y al escuchar pasos que se acercaban salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, con las lágrimas empañando sus mejillas y un grito que no llegó a salir de su garganta, el grito ahogado de una madre rota.

Las grandes puertas del orfanato se abrieron, encontrando una pequeña apaciblemente dormida. Automáticamente la mujer encargada de ese lugar histórico a la par que triste tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, penetrando al calor del interior. La niña abrió sus ojos desorientada y empezó a llorar desesperada, no reconocía los brazos que la portaban, no era el olor de su madre, ni su voz, ni su tacto…

Tras pasar por la enfermería y certificar que estaba sana, dormida en una de las cunas del lugar, agotada de su llanto incesante, la gobernanta leyó el pequeño trozo de papel que venía entre sus mantas.

**Se llama Kathe, denle un buen hogar yo no puedo dárselo**

Arrugando ese papel, suspiró pensando en esa súplica impresa, un hogar para la pequeña, con lo difícil que era conseguir un buen lugar donde colocar a todos los pobres desamparados que acababan en su institución, sin duda lo intentaría pero no podía prometer que ese pedido se llevase a cabo.

**Un año más tarde.**

El estridente pitido del despertador resonó en su habitación mientras de un salto se levantaba desorientada. Sus ojos chocolate barrieron el lugar resoplando mientras apartaba la maraña de cabellos de su rostro. Miro el reloj levantándose de un salto, entrando a la ducha a la velocidad de la luz.

Una vez aseada y vestida corrió las cortinas de su apartamento y volvió a resoplar, llovía copiosamente. Desayunó rápidamente, café y un par de tostadas, cogió su paraguas y salió corriendo pues lloviese o nevase tenía trabajo, un reportaje más que rodar.

A sus veintiocho años, Regina Mills era una de las mejores reporteras de Nueva York, codiciada por las grandes cadenas aunque se negaba a cambiar su puesto de trabajo, una pequeña televisión local dedicada a pequeñas historias que llegan al pueblo.

Ese día debía rodar en uno de los orfanatos más antiguos de la ciudad, las mil historias que esos muros encerraban eran apasionantes a la par que desgarradoras. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda bajo la incesante lluvia de camino a ese lugar donde había quedado que se encontraría con el resto de su equipo.

Solo estaba a un par de manzanas de su apartamento por lo que coger un taxi bajo esa lluvia lo encontró estúpido, andando con prisa por esas aceras, bajo esos balcones, entre esas farolas, sintiendo el viento en su rostro perfectamente maquillado, sus rasgos hermosos, como esculpidos por el más capaz de los maestros. Sus tacones resonaban a su paso al igual que su pelo bailoteaba bajo ese paraguas que la protegía del aguacero.

Llegó al orfanato y el halo a abandono y dolor la invadió encogiendo su estómago. Aceptó ese reportaje pues sabía que así se crearía conciencia de la cantidad de niños que necesitaban el calor de un hogar y jamás lo recibirían. Frente a la puerta estaba el resto de su equipo mas ella solo se dirigió a su cámara, la misma que le seguía en todas la aventuras que emprendía. Gen le dedicó una sonrisa también bajo un paraguas, sus ojos color miel y sus largos cabellos rizados al viento eran inimitables, podía reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia si fuese necesario.

-**Gina, puntual como siempre**

-"¿Vamos? Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes, no me gusta este lugar"

**-Claro, grabamos en cuanto des la orden**

Cogió su micrófono, preparándose para comenzar cuanto antes, dibujó en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa mientras gen encendía la cámara y le daba paso, con un gesto.

-"Buenos días Nueva York, aquí Regina Mills frente al histórico Orfanato, hoy penetraremos entre sus muros, conoceremos su historia, reiremos o lloraremos entre sus paredes…"

El resto del día se dio sin grandes complicaciones, grabando entre esos muros, hablando con algunos de los niños más mayores, con las personas dedicadas a cuidarlos, rieron con el descaro de algunos de los muchachos y terminaron ese reportaje con una entrevista a la gobernanta del lugar.

Con la cámara ya apagada y todo el material necesario para llevarlo a producción, Regina le dio las gracias a la mujer que había hecho posible su trabajo, cuando notó como algo o mejor dicho alguien se aferraba a su pierna con fuerza. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules y una cabellera rubia y desordenada mirándola con admiración y curiosidad.

La muchacha era muy pequeña, abrazaba su pierna con fuerza y no apartaba sus enormes ojos de ella mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que mostraba como le estaban saliendo los dientes, llenando su alma de ternura. Se agachó y la tomó en brazos, sabía que no debía hacerlo pues estaba ahí por trabajo mas fue un impulso imposible de detener. La pequeña agarró sus cabellos riendo y se abrazó a su cuello, diciendo una sola palabra, una palabra que la desestabilizó por completo.

-**Mamá**

La Gobernanta en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Regina portaba a la niña y de las palabras que la pequeña pronunciaba, acercándose con el rostro escarlata esperando que la joven reportera no se sintiese avergonzada. Llegó a su altura y tomó con cuidado a la pequeña, separándola de la morena, la niña empezó a lloriquear al verse lejos de los brazos de Regina mas las palabras tranquilizadoras de la gobernanta le hicieron reír, depositándola en el suelo y mandándola con los otros niños. Regina la vio desaparecer, medio corriendo medio andando y medio gateando, sintiendo como su alma se quebraba sin saber por qué.

-**Lo siento señorita Mills, Kathe no sabe lo que dice**

**-**"Kathe, bonito nombre"

**-Está aquí desde que nació, la encontramos en la puerta una noche de lluvia, lo único que dejó la madre fue su nombre, tiene un añito y es muy inteligente**

-"¿Por qué no tiene familia? ¿Nadie quiso adoptarla?"

-**Es demasiado pequeña para su edad, la gente que adopta suele buscar la perfección**

Regina permaneció en silencio, durante unos instantes eternos hasta que sus compañeros llamaron su atención, debía irse por lo que se despidió de la gobernanta dándole nuevamente las gracias y se marchó, sin poder sacar de su mente los ojos claros de esa pequeñaja que la había llamado mamá.

Llegó a su casa, aun sumida en sus propios pensamientos, dedicándose a observar la lluvia tras la ventana y a recordar las palabras de la gobernanta del orfanato, abandonada una noche de lluvia, demasiado pequeña, solo buscan la perfección para adoptar…

La rabia recorrió su cuerpo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dedicó a mirar su apartamento, tan grande y vacío, tan solitario…

Una locura pasó por su mente, quizás había perdido la cabeza pero los engranajes encajaron y el puzle tenía sentido, una noche de lluvia esa pequeña se quedó sin familia y una día lluvioso encontró a alguien dispuesto a asumir el papel de su madre.

Tomó la chaqueta, saliendo por la puerta con prisa, sus pasos la llevaron otra veza ese lugar, ese orfanato. Llamó a la puerta con ansia, había olvidado el paraguas y estaba empapada mas no le importó, los nervios bailaban en su vientre cuando esa puerta se abrió y ante ella la Gobernanta mirándola, parpadeando asombrada al reconocerla.

-**Señorita Mills ¿Olvidó algo?**

-"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?"

**-¿Hacer el qué?**

-"Cómo puedo adoptar a Kathe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, que está desaparecida y no sé por qué.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque es mi familia, a mi cuñadita Tamii porque la quiero, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque todo le saldrá bien, a Bego porque mi imaginación la creó para hacerme sonreír y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 SOMOS DOS**

Mirando el reloj por enésima vez, pasando sus dedos por su cabello negro en un claro tic nervioso mientras sus ojos barrían el lugar y mordía su labio inferior. Todo estaba en su sitio, impecable, impoluto.

Quedaban unas horas todavía para que los servicios sociales le trajesen a la pequeña, habían sido largos meses de papeleo y burocracia, de largas entrevistas buscando si era o no apta para encargarse de una niña.

No pensó en los contras, se dejó llevar por un impulso que nació de su alma, un deseo desmedido de darle a esa pequeña un hogar, estabilidad y amor, si le preguntaban los porqué de su decisión no los tenía pero luchó contra todo con uñas y dientes para conseguir ese sí definitivo, a pocas horas de poder firmar esos papeles, de poder sellar un pasado de abandono y regalar un futuro colmado de cariño, de tropiezos y errores pues era humana, de sueños… los nervios bailaban en su vientre como un volcán.

No tenía ni idea de cómo ser madre, para muchos era joven y no era capaz de dar ese gran paso, su familia la trató de loca en un principio mas, al ver su determinación, su deseo profundo de convertir ese sueño espontáneo en una realidad, la apoyaron sin dudarlo pues si algo definía la personalidad de Regina Mills era su tozudez, quería ser madre de esa niña en especial y nada iba a frenarla.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la habitación que preparó para su hija, sonriendo al pensar en la pequeña como suya, su familia. Esa habitación era el claro ejemplo del cariño desmedido que ya le profesaba, a pesar de que en esos meses luchando por su custodia no había podido verla apenas, solo un par de veces, suficientes para terminar de enamorarse de ella. No había escatimado en gastos, no sabía qué podía necesitar un bebé, tenía la cuna, mil juguetes, ropa, pañales, biberones y mil manuales escondidos sobre cómo ser una buena madre, tenía miedo, era un cambio muy grande en su vida solitaria, tendría a alguien que dependía de ella por completo.

Los servicios sociales habían visitado su apartamento demasiadas veces, certificando que era el lugar idóneo para criar a un niño, aun así repasó cada detalle para que nada fallase, no estando tan cerca, no teniendo al alcance de su mano su meta.

El timbre sonó, sobresaltándola y desbocando su corazón, las horas habían pasado en un suspiro, demasiado deprisa. Sus manos sudaban, estaba tan cerca, a solo unos instantes, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa arrebatadora, sonrisa que los hombres de servicios sociales devolvieron con formalidad, penetrando en la estancia.

Regina intentaba ser buena anfitriona, intentaba que no se notara como le temblaba el alma, mas se relajó al instante en cuanto los ojitos azules de Kathe se posaron en ella. De la mano de la asistente social, la niña la miraba apretando con fuerza un osito de peluche raido y viejo, con un chupete y sus ojitos cargados de sueño la escrutaron con la mirada intentando descubrir dónde había visto antes a esa mujer. Al reconocerla, una luminosa sonrisa tapada por su chupete nació en su rostro infantil, soltándose de la mano de aquella mujer que había ido a recogerla y acercándose a Regina tan deprisa como podía a su corta edad.

La morena no sabía cómo actuar, vio a Kathe acercarse a ella y su primer impulso fue tomarla en brazos, olvidándose por un momento que no estaba sola y que aun no había firmado, tampoco le importó, una sonrisa cálida nació en sus labios al sentir el peso de la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras esta se quitaba el chupete dejando un reguero de babas a su paso y riendo, sus ojos azules brillando llenos de vida.

-"Hola pequeña"

-**Mamá**

-"Sí, ahora seré tu mamá"

Los pequeños brazos de Kathe se enredaron en su cuello, sus balbuceos llegaban a sus oídos mientras la pequeña encajaba su rostro en su cuello, su pequeño cuerpo completamente pegado a ella y sus manos perdidas en sus cabellos oscuros, riendo feliz, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos, llenando su alma de un calor desconocido para ella, un amor profundo, el amor de una madre cargando a su hija, jurándose a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con las tiernas sonrisas de los agentes de servicios sociales, meros espectadores de un encuentro demasiado bello. Les devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo como una lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla, una lágrima cargada de emociones demasiado profundas y desconocidas.

-**Señorita Mills, creo que es el momento de que firme los documentos de adopción**

-"Sí, ahora mismo…"

Con la niña sentada en sus rodillas y sus bracitos rodeándola sin despegarse, tomó el bolígrafo estampando su firma en esos papeles, sintiendo su corazón desbocado de alegría. Tras la última firma, esos hombres recogieron todo el papeleo, dejándole sus copias y se marcharon tras una breve despedida, dejándolas solas.

Se cerró la puerta de su apartamento y un peso enorme que no sabía que llevaba salió de su espalda, sintiéndose ligera, libre, dejando que la felicidad envolviese cada centímetro de su ser. Se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras abrazaba a su hija, su pequeña, por la que tanto había luchado y sufrido.

-"Kathe, mi Kathe, Kathe Mills, suena muy bien"

La pequeñaja de cabellos rubios y mirada clara sonreía feliz, le gustaba la risa de su nueva madre, a su corta edad no entendía qué sucedía a su alrededor pero esa mujer le gustaba, le había gustado desde el primer momento que la vio.

Tras disfrutar unos instantes del alivio, de sentir que todo había terminado, Regina se levantó llevando aun a la pequeña en sus brazos, caminó hasta la habitación que había preparado para ella y ahí rió con ganas ante la emoción desmedida de su hija, investigando todos los juguetes, cada rincón de la estancia, volviendo siempre a sus brazos entre risas.

Supo que era el momento de aprender e improvisar, de comprender las necesidades de su pequeña y poder cubrirlas y con sorpresa descubrió que abriendo su corazón no era complicado, era un trabajo de ambas ya que Kathe debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, su nueva situación.

Esa misma noche descubrió que la pequeña tenía miedo a la oscuridad, que no le gustaba estar sola y que la buscaba por lo que se la llevó a su habitación, durmiendo juntas las dos, ya no estaba sola, ninguna lo estaba, se tenían la una a la otra, se habían completado sin darse cuenta.

Con el paso de los días Regina descubrió como su pequeña iba creciendo, iba aprendiendo, sus enormes ojos cargados de curiosidad observaban su entorno memorizándolo, en cuanto la adopción fue confirmada y su pequeña aparecía en el registro civil como Katherine Mills se la presentó al resto de la familia, sus padres se enamoraron de su pequeña nieta en cuanto la vieron, tan despierta, tan graciosa y simpática, tan frágil siempre pegada a su madre buscando el calor que esta le regalaba.

Fue creciendo, volviéndose una niña inteligente, aprendió a hablar antes que el resto de los niños de su edad, siempre potenciada por su madre, orgullos y decidida, creció envuelta en amor, sintiéndose feliz, confiada ya que sabía desde el alma que le pasara lo que le pasara su mamá estaría a su lado para protegerla.

Regina observaba, aprendiendo a ser mejor madre con el paso del tiempo, aprendiendo cuándo ser dura, cuándo ser permisiva, llenándose cada día que pasaba de amor por su hija. Aunque no la hubiese llevado dentro la conocía, conocía sus fantasmas y miedos, los espantaba con cariño,

Vivió con cariño junto a ellas momentos de vital importancia, como quitarle los pañales y conseguir que no los necesitara durante la noche, que poco a poco aprendiese a dormir sola en su habitación siempre atenta a ella por si la necesitaba.

Se peleó incansablemente con ella para que comiera verduras y fue transigente a la hora de darle golosinas. Simplemente pasó el tiempo y ambas aprendieron que eran dos, que eran familia, que siempre se tendrían la una a la otra pasara lo que pasara, sintiendo que estaban donde debían, sintiendo que jamás volverían a estar solas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, aunque a veces no podemos hablar y la echo de menos.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque su voz es orgásmica, a mi cuñadita porque quiere matarme por decir eso, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi Tatita Vero porque la echo de menos, a Bego porque es una caja de sorpresas agradables y a Natalia porque simplemente es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 TRABAJO**

**5 Años más tarde:**

Sus cabellos oscuros estaban desparramados sobre la almohada, dormía tranquila y serena, disfrutando al límite del merecido descanso, de su día libre, la mañana de domingo. Uno de los placeres con los que disfrutaba desde hacía años era con dormir hasta tarde ese día, reponiéndose de la dura semana ya que ser madre soltera resultó ser una misión de riesgo, combinar su trabajo con la educación de su pequeña fue un reto que superó con creces y se sentía satisfecha.

En el mundo de los sueños, ajena a todo cuánto acontecía a su alrededor, a cómo la luz del sol intentaba penetrar a través de su persiana, a los leves pasos de su hija acercándose sin hacer ruido a su habitación, no escuchó el leve susurro de la puerta al abrirse ni las pisadas de pies descalzos de su hija sobre el parquet, ni se inmutó cuando esta se escurrió entre sus sábanas pues si algo adoraba era ver a su mamá dormida y compartir su sueño unos instantes.

Kathe se la quedó mirando, a sus seis añitos de edad había crecido fuerte y sana, muy inteligente y despierta, había crecido adorando a su madre, imitándola, idolatrándola…

Sintió frío, había corrido en silencio a la habitación de su mamá descalza, por lo que se arrimó a ella pegando a su tibio cuerpo sus pequeños pies helados, despertándola de golpe. Al sentir ese cambio brusco de temperatura, abrió los ojos desorientada y con sueño, fijándose en el despertador pues aun eran las ocho y media de la mañana y gimiendo por lo bajo. Con cuidado apartó el cabello de su rostro y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la mirada cargada de vida de su pequeña, sonriendo en el acto, esa niña lo era todo para ella, era su luz.

-"Es pronto princesita, mamá quería dormir"

-**Tenía frío**

-"Ven aquí anda bichito"

Escondida entre sus brazos, aspirando su suave aroma a manzana, dejándose envolver por su cariño, su calidez, apoyó su rosada mejilla en el pecho de su mamá y dejó que esta juguetease con sus cabellos, incapaz de volver a dormir una vez despierta, disfrutando del silencio y de su mutua compañía, hasta que el rugido de las tripas de la pequeña empezó a sonar haciendo reír a la madre con ganas.

-"¿Hacemos tortitas?"

-**¿Con chocolate?**

-"Por supuesto"

Regina se estiró como pudo en la cama, disimulando un pequeño bostezo mientras su pequeño monstruito salía corriendo hacia la cocina, entre saltos de felicidad, provocándole una sonrisa, cada día que pasaba, cuanto más crecía más la adoraba, era un hecho.

Tras calzarse las zapatillas de andar por casa y un pequeño batín de seda, se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes detenerse en la habitación de su hija y coger las zapatillas y el batín de esta, no quería que cogiese frío.

Se los puso mientras Kathe encendía el televisor, ávida por ver si su mamá salía en las noticias aunque en fin de semana no solía ser así. En la pequeña pantalla parecían estar entrevistando a una mujer, de cabellos rubios y ondulados, mirada aguamarina, penetrante, una sonrisa rodeada de un halo misterioso, una mujer que Regina no había visto jamás y a la vez le resultaba demasiado familiar sin saber por qué.

No le prestó más atención mientras se disponía a preparar un desayuno digno de una mañana de domingo, atenta a su pequeña en todo momento aunque esta parecía decidida a no apartar la mirada de la pantalla. De pronto su voz, entrecortada, llegó a ella haciéndole sonreír, su pequeña estaba intentando leer lo que ponía en el televisor, hacía grandes esfuerzos por aprender a leer antes que sus compañeros y Regina lo potenciaba, quería que su pequeña fuese la mejor de todas.

**-Eeemm a Sggvan**

Se puso tras ella y miró el nombre que estaba intentando leer, Emma Swan, difícil para una niña tan pequeña por lo que acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

-"Swan princesa, Emma Swan"

**-¿Quién es?**

-"No lo sé, pone que es escritora"

**-Me gusta, es bonita**

-"No más que tú. ¿Desayunamos?"

Apagó el televisor justo antes de colocar el banquete que había preparado ante su hija que, con los ojos como platos, no sabía por dónde empezar a comer provocando las carcajadas de su madre.

Desayunaron entre risas, haciendo planes para el día, irían a Zoo como casi todos los sábados ya que Kathe adoraba los animales más que a nada y su madre la complacía siempre que estaba en su mano.

Después del desayuno y de haber adecentado el apartamento ya que entre semana era misión imposible, se asearon y vistieron, saliendo juntas de la mano para pasar el día solas, como una pequeña familia.

Habían ido tantas veces al Zoo que el hombre de las taquillas ya las conocía, siempre que podía intentaba obtener una sonrisa de Regina pero esta solo tenía ojos para su Kathe. Entrando al recinto la pequeña ya tenía sus lugares favoritos y medio a rastras llevaba a su madre a aquellos que más le gustaban, empezando siempre por los leones y terminando por los reptiles para gran horror de la morena que pasaba por ese calvario solo por ver el rostro reluciente de su rubita.

Tomaron un helado, como no de chocolate, justo antes de marcharse ya que debían comer con los señores Mills, los padres de Regina, como hacían cada dos semanas ya que estos se quejaban de que no veían lo suficiente a su pequeña nieta.

Regina evitaba el contacto con sus padres, no por falta de cariño sino porque odiaba las típicas preguntas que su madre hacía delante de su hija, preguntas como ¿Cuándo le encontrarás un padre? O comentarios como estando sola no puedes criar bien a una niña, provocaban su ira y frustración además de crear confusión y dudas en la mente de su pequeña pues no entendía por qué su mamá sola no podía cuidarla, de momento lo estaba haciendo bien.

Llegaron a casa de sus padres y Kathe prácticamente se escapó de su mano para saltar al cuello de su abuelo. Henry Mills era un hombre agradable y bonachón, con mirada de cordero y sonrisa dulce, tenía a su nieta completamente encandilada.

Tras un beso en la mejilla de su padre penetró en la casa, camino al salón dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa fuerte, encontrándose cara a cara con Cora Mills, a su edad aun mostraba ese halo de fortaleza que aterraba a quien posara sobre ella la mirada, a todos menos a Kathe, la pequeña la adoraba y era recíproco.

Tras un beso en la mejilla de su madre y la posterior avalancha de cariño que demostró la pequeña, pasaron al comedor donde disfrutaron de una velada agradable, pasando por alto los comentarios de Cora sobre su vida amorosa.

EL tiempo pasó volando, se hizo tarde y Kathe empezó a cabecear visiblemente cansada por lo que decidió volver a casa cuanto antes. Se despidieron de sus padres prometiendo volver pronto y metió con cuidado a su hija en el coche, poniendo rumbo a su hogar.

No tardó más de media hora en llegar pero bastó para que su hija se quedase completamente dormida por lo que la cargó hasta el apartamento en sus brazos, entrando sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla y colocándola suavemente en su cama. Al dejarla sobre el lecho, la pequeña abrió levemente los ojos buscándola.

-**Mami, un beso de espantar monstruos…**

-"Todos los que quieras princesa"

Depositando un beso largo y profundo sobre la frente de su pequeña, esta volvió a dormirse y Regina la contempló con cariño y una sonrisa en el rostro durante unos instantes, estaba hermosa, cada día más.

Salió de la habitación de su hija, asegurándose de que se quedaba encendida la lamparita de estrellas y la puerta medio abierta, dirigiéndose al salón donde se sirvió una copa de vino y pulsó el botón de su contestador para escuchar los mensajes, tenía dos.

El primero era de Mery, su mejor amiga, que le preguntaba cuándo se verían, haciéndole sonreír y apuntándose mentalmente que debía llamarla. El segundo era de Gen, su cámara y la dejó confusa.

-**Gina, soy Gen, llámame cuando puedas, a ser posible antes de mañana, tenemos un trabajo de última hora y hay que ultimar detalles.**

Tomó el teléfono y marcó, tono trar tono, mientras removía el vino en su copa pensando en qué tipo de trabajo tendría que rodar, cuando la voz de su cámara sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-**Gina, por fin, ¿Cómo estás?**

-"Bien gen, tuve un día de locos con la pequeña. Dime ¿Qué trabajo debemos hacer?"

**-Bueno una entrevista mañana, pero como no contestabas te escribí yo las preguntas**

-"Eres un cielo, recuérdame que te debo un favor enorme ¿A quién entrevistamos?"

**-A Emma Swan, es escritora, se ha hecho muy famosa por un best seller que no he leído pero parece que va a ser una entrevista importante para la cadena**

-"De acuerdo, mañana te veo, gracias Gen"

Colgó el teléfono frunciendo el ceño, Emma Swan, otra vez ese nombre, no le dio más importancia, al fin y al cabo era una casualidad tremenda que justamente esa mujer que durante unos instantes había captado su atención en la pantalla esa mañana fuese a ser el objetivo de su próximo reportaje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista aunque esté desaparecida en combate.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque su chiste del caracol es famoso, a mi cuñadita Tamii porque es un cielo, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a Bego porque es una loca a la que quiero muchísimo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 LA ENTREVISTA**

El sonido metálico de las llaves contra la madera, al caer a desgana, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de ese gran apartamento, seguido de un suspiro, gesto de cansancio tras un largo día. Trabajaba sin descanso, su mánager concertaba entrevistas, firmas, eventos y ella no podía negarse, al fin y al cabo vivía un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño peligroso, un sueño que podía volverse el peor de sus monstruos en cuestión de segundos.

Sus ojos cansados, acostumbrados a la soledad y la oscuridad, escrutaron las vistas de aquella ciudad, la misma que la vio nacer y a la que había vuelto, mas que por nostalgia movida por el deseo imperturbable de anclar sus raíces, de pertenecer a alguna parte, de ser recordada una vez su vida se escapase entre sus manos.

Llevaba las cartas que había recogido diligentemente en su buzón, pasándolas sin prestar la más mínima atención, entre facturas y avisos había alguna escrita por algún admirado, estas las leí con cariño y agradeciendo que sus lectores se tomaran un minuto de su tiempo en escribirle, le animaba a seguir trabajando para crear ilusión con sus palabras.

Tiró los sobres sobre una mesita y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, aun no había encendido la luz, en las tinieblas se sentía a salvo, protegida por las sombras y la oscuridad. Encendió la televisión y se acomodó dispuesta a dormirse con el sonido de dicho aparato de fondo, le relajaba, le ayudaba a no pensar en nada, a apagar su mente y dejar que se llenase de ideas, de colores majestuosos sobre un lienzo que más tarde transformaría en palabras.

El televisor pantalla plana le devolvió al imagen de una mujer, sus ojos captaron su atención en un momento y subió el volumen para escuchar lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo, eran del color del chocolate, penetrantes, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida.

La mujer hablaba sobre balances económicos y la repercusión de la caída de la bolsa en los hogares humildes de Nueva York, mas ella no escuchaba, no podía dejar de mirarla, fascinada, su voz le llegaba nítida aunque no prestaba atención a sus palabras sino a su tono, dejándose envolver por la calidez que esta le regalaba.

El reportaje finalizó con un último adiós de la joven reportera, un adiós y un nombre, Regina, Regina Mills.

Apagó el televisor, aun conmocionada por el extraño efecto que había tenido sobre ella esa mujer, hacía años que una coraza de piedra fue construida alrededor de su alma, se obligó a no sentir para no sufrir y en un instante sus barreras se habían tambaleado, solo unos segundos, lo suficiente para que la joven escritora sintiese la necesidad de conocer a Regina Mills.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó a su mánager, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, solo sabía que concedería una entrevista más pero esta vez ella elegiría a la periodista.

Tras unos segundos, la voz de Andrea resonó al otro lado de la línea, vivaracha como siempre su mánager parecía no necesitar el descanso.

-"Emma ¿Qué ocurre? No sueles llamarme pasadas las diez"

**-¿Conoces a Regina Mills?**

-"Sí, a veces miro sus reportajes por televisión ¿Por qué?"

**-¿Puedes concertar una entrevista con ella?**

-"Bueno, su cadena no suele llevar prensa rosa ni publicitar novelas Emma, no sé si estarán interesados"

**-Consíguela, por favor**

-"Está bien, dame unos días"

**-Consíguela para el lunes**

Sin decir más colgó, sabía que los imposibles no entraban en el vocabulario de Andrea y que su pequeño capricho sería concedido. Al cabo de una hora su teléfono sonó avisándole de que su mánager tenía noticias, efectivamente había conseguido la entrevista pero con la condición de que fuese la cadena quien escogiese las preguntas, así estarían dentro de la línea de programación que acostumbraban a emitir.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, no solía dejarse guiar por sus impulsos mas esta vez había sido tan necesario como respirar, necesitaba ver de cerca los ojos chocolate de la joven reportera.

Llegó el lunes por la mañana, una mañana de locos para Regina pues su pequeña Kathe no quería separarse de ella, a pesar de que sabía que en unas horas volvería a verla, la niña odiaba que esta la dejase en la escuela y se marchase a trabajar, todo el día separadas era algo que no lograba entender.

Como pudo consiguió vestirla y que se tomara su desayuno a regañadientes mientras ella brincaba por el apartamento vistiéndose y dejándolo todo en su sitio, tomando su café casi de un trago y corriendo con su hija de la mano se preparó para iniciar su rutina semanal.

Dejó a la pequeña en el colegio, tras mil besos de despedida asegurándole que llegaría la primera a buscarla y se marchó al estudio donde debía encontrarse con Gen y preparar en cuestión de dos horas una entrevista.

Seguía dándole vueltas a la inesperada urgencia de ese nuevo reportaje, sobre todo porque Emma Swan no entraba en los temas que solían tratar. Suponía que la publicidad ofrecida sería altamente remunerada y por eso habían aceptado ese trabajo, entregándoselo a ella para quitarse de encima el problema.

Llegó unos minutos tarde, todos los lunes era la misma historia y en su puesto de trabajo estaban acostumbrados a verla aparecer corriendo el primer día de la semana. Nada más entrar al estudio Gen, que ya la estaba esperando, salió a su encuentro con las copias de las preguntas que debía memorizar. Por suerte no saldría en directo y podía grabar tantas tomas como fueran necesarias, sino estaba en un aprieto considerable. Miró por encima los papeles que Gen le proporciono, asintiendo en silencio ya que estaba dentro de todo cuanto trataban en la cadena, quitando cuatro o cinco preguntas sobre la obra de la escritora y alguna más personal, para romper el hielo.

Tras reunirse con todo su equipo, se pusieron rumbo a la dirección que la agente de Emma Swan les había proporcionado, un ático en el centro de Nueva York. Conociendo el tráfico de la ciudad en hora punta, salieron mucho antes de la hora de la cita, aprovechando el viaje en la furgoneta para preparar y ultimar detalles.

Regina mantuvo en silencio la sensación que desde la noche anterior se había adherido a su pecho, ella no creía en las casualidades y le parecía cuanto menos curioso que un domingo por la mañana le dedicase unos minutos de más a una imagen en el televisor donde aparecía la misma persona que un día más tarde debía entrevistar, estaba nerviosa mas nadie lo notó, nadie descubrió tras su mirada la incógnita. Para el resto del equipo estaba tan profesional como acostumbraba.

Llegaron a la dirección indicada justo a tiempo, anunciándose y rápidamente una mujer jovial, de cabellos largos y rizados, mirada color castaño al igual que sus rizos, sonrisa alegre y gran vitalidad, se presentó ante ellos.

-**Tú debes ser Regina, yo soy Andrea la mánager de Emma Swan**

-"Un placer, estamos listos para empezar aunque nosotros no acostumbramos a hacer entrevistas personales"

**-Lo sé, por eso preparé este estudio, subamos ella ya está esperando**

Tras la mánager de la extraña escritora, subieron al tercer piso de ese edificio, al parecer alquilado para ese tipo de acontecimientos. El lugar era agradable, bastante luminoso y perfectamente preparado para la comodidad de los periodistas. Pasaron al salón, ya listo para la entrevista, en el centro habían colocado un par de sillones gemelos y en uno de ellos ya estaba sentada Emma Swan.

Sus ojos perdidos más allá de la ventana, como sumida en el más profundo de sus pensamientos, ni se inmutó cuando el equipo empezó a organizar la iluminación los micrófonos y las cámaras.

Regina se quedó estática, observando durante unos instantes los rasgos perfectos de esa mujer, sus cabellos rubios cayendo en una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda, sus facciones dibujando una concentración desmedida, sus ojos fijos en ninguna parte.

Como una autómata se puso el micrófono en la solapa del traje, tardó más de la cuenta pues no estaba acostumbrada en dichos aparatos. Gen se acercó a la muchacha que debía entrevistar, sacándola de su propio mundo y colocando un micrófono semejante al que tenía a Regina peleándose desde hacía un rato.

Cuando consiguió conectar el micrófono, alzó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con los ojos verdeazulados de Emma. Cuando los vio, la sensación de haberse cruzado antes con esa mujer se hizo presente una vez más, recorriendo su espalda como un escalofrío. La joven escritora le regaló una sonrisa mientras Regina se acercaba a paso seguro al sillón que le habían preparado, tomando asiento y alisando su falda. Emma no dejaba de mirarla y la ponía nerviosa con su intimidante observación. Cortó el silencio de forma abrupta, buscando callar los gritos que nacían en su interior.

-"Señorita Swan, tendrá que ser paciente con nosotros, no somos expertos en entrevistas personales y no sabemos muy bien lo que espera de esto"

-**Llámeme Emma, eso de señorita Swan me hace más vieja de lo que soy**

Las luces se encendieron sobresaltando a Regina, se dio cuenta de que Gen estaba a punto de indicarle que iban a comenzar, por lo que carraspeó y esperó a que su cámara le diese el pase.

-"Buenos días Nueva York, hoy hablaremos con Emma Swan, conocida por su libro "Tras las huellas de tu nombre" que ya lleva tres semanas en el número uno de ventas en nuestras librerías. Buenos días Emma"

-**Buenos días**

-"Dinos ¿Qué te empujó a escribir una novela como esta?"

-**Digamos que por mirar donde todos mirar y ser capaz de ver aquello que nadie ve, la gente pasa por las calles sin detenerse yo observo y me enamoró de cada detalle, tenía tanto dentro de mí que necesitaba sacarlo y lo hice, jamás pensé que gustaría tanto**

**-**"Hermosas palabras, entonces ¿cuánto de Emma Swan hay en el libro?

-**Creo que esa es una pregunta muy personal para una primera cita ¿Verdad Regina?**

La joven reportera se tensó en el acto, mirando a Gen, una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, debía cortar la grabación cuanto antes. Al ver la cámara apagada se giró hacia la joven rubia que la miraba sonriendo.

-"Esto no es un juego señorita Swan, quizás le parezca divertido pero para mí es trabajo, es mi forma de ganarme la vida, si quiere jugar juegue usted sola pero no me haga perder el tiempo"

Emma fue perdiendo poco a poco la sonrisa, sus ojos se cubrieron con una máscara impenetrable, la joven morena había conseguido tambalear sus muros pero los había reconstruido con fuerza.

-**Está bien, entonces no me haga preguntas personales, me niego a responderlas**

Se miraron unos instantes, Regina advirtió el cambio, casi imperceptible, pudo ver que había mucho más de lo que la joven quería mostrar, avivando su curiosidad de forma arrolladora.

La entrevista siguió con éxito, sin que tuvieran que volver a cortar la grabación. Una vez finalizada y dando por buenas las tomas, recogieron el equipo mientras Emma devolvía el micrófono y se marchaba sin pronunciar palabra, sus ojos aguamarina se perdieron en el contorno de Regina, ocupada en sus propios asuntos y una sonrisa tenue nació en sus labios, tenía que conocer a esa mujer, quizás ante ella podían caer de una vez sus muros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque no sé dónde se mete últimamente. **

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque es una de las mejores personas del planeta, a mi cuñi Tamii porque tiene que estudiar, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque está agobiada y yo la echo de menos, a Bego porque se quiere merendar a una chica sexy y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 ¿QUIÉN ERES?**

Tras recoger todo su material y dar las gracias a Andrea, la mánager de Emma Swan, ya que esta había desaparecido una vez finalizada la entrevista sin dirigirles la palabra.

Era una mujer extraña, Regina llevaba demasiado tiempo metida en el mundo del periodismo, había hablado con demasiadas personas en su vida y había aprendido a leer los rostros como un libro abierto, el rostro de Emma Swan supuso un misterio desde el primer instante, tan familiar y a la vez desconocido, tan frío y distante, sus ojos verdeazulados herméticos, tan cerrados que leerlos se hacía misión imposible, no podía saber qué estaba pensando, qué pasaba por su mente mas Regina comprendía demasiado bien esa mirada, estaba pidiendo a gritos ser escuchada, más allá de la fama, más allá de su libro, Emma Swan tenía una historia que se negaba a contar y su alma moría por gritarla.

Intentó apartar su mirada de su mente, esos ojos que encerraban el mismísimo cielo en ellos, con toda su gama de colores, penetrantes, misteriosos y sobre todo hermosos. De camino al estudio se centró en la grabación, quitando los primeros minutos había quedado aceptable, habría sido mucho mejor de haber tenido tiempo para prepararse más la urgencia de esa mujer extraña les hizo acelerarse y ese era el resultado, en producción tendrían que arreglar un par de tomas pero nada grave, al día siguiente sería emitido en la cadena sin falta.

Terminado su trabajo, salió del estudio y subió a su coche, arrancando y poniéndose en camino hacia la escuela de Kathe, siempre era la primera en llegar, incapaz de estar separada de su hija por mucho más tiempo. Aparcó donde pudo y se dirigió hacia el edificio señorial donde Kathe estudiaba su primer año de educación elemental, colocándose en la puerta de tal modo que en cuanto saliera la marea de niños su pequeña pudiese verla. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se abrieron las puertas y, al igual que su madre, Kathe fue la primera en salir corriendo directa a sus brazos. Regina la alzó entre risas, cubriendo su rostro sonrosado de besos y abrazándola con fuerza para depositarla una vez más en el suelo y tomar su mano, caminando las dos en dirección al coche. Dentro del vehículo comenzaron una conversación rutinaria que consistía en que Kathe le contara a su madre todo lo que había hecho en clase y Regina, a su vez, comentase con su hija pinceladas de su día en el trabajo, de manera que la pequeña pudiese entenderla, afianzando sus lazos y creando una comunicación fluida, mirando siempre que podía a su hija por el retrovisor y sonriendo.

Una vez en casa, Kathe se sentó en el salón con un cuento, leyendo en voz alta para que su madre pudiese escucharla y corregirla en caso de estar errada, mientras Regina miraba su frigorífico pensando qué preparar para la cena, cuando recordó que debía llamar a Mery ya que esta le había dejado un mensaje el día anterior. Cogió el teléfono y marcó mientras escrutaba la nevera con el ceño fruncido, sin encontrar nada que fuese de su agrado.

Tras unos cuantos tonos, Mery contestó al teléfono con voz alegre y vivaracha, bromeando como siempre ya que sabía perfectamente que era Regina quien llamaba.

-**Ha llamado a la línea caliente ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**

-"Pues no vendría mal un masaje ¿Tenéis ese servicio?"

**-Lo siento señorita, solo sexo por teléfono**

-"Idiota"

**-Ya, pero me quieres igual ¿Cómo estás Gina?**

-"Peleándome con el frigorífico ¿Y tú?"

**-Pues Tam tiene guardia esta noche así que pediré comida china **

-"Ven a casa y la pedimos para las tres, así cierro el frigorífico y no pienso más"

-**¿Día duro?**

-"Extraño más bien…"

**-Estaré por ahí en media hora más o menos**

Tras colgar el teléfono sonrió divertida, al final el día no iba a ser un desastre total, cenaría con Mery y una vez acostara a Kathe podría hablar con su amiga sobre Emma Swan.

Tras comentarle a la pequeña que su tía Mery cenaría con ellas, fue imposible mantenerla quieta un solo instante, feliz e hiperactiva. Tuvo que amenazarla con mandarla a la cama sin cenar para que se metiese en la bañera y se dejase enjabonar los cabellos pero una vez aseada y ya con su pijama puesto se quedó más tranquila, esperando mientras miraba los dibujos en el televisor a que Mery llegase pues la adoraba.

Cuando sonó el timbre, fue la pequeña que salió como una bala a abrir la puerta, seguida de cerca por su madre. En cuanto abrió con ímpetu y demasiada alegría, ante ellas estaba Mery, sonriente y vivaracha, llevando consigo las bolsas de comida china. No era muy alta, un poco más que Regina, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, eran amigas desde el instituto, demasiado años juntas habían servido para que se conocieran como hermanas y así se consideraban, por lo que para Kathe Mery y Tam, su pareja, eran sus tías y las adoraba.

La joven castaña dejó las bolsas en manos de su amiga y cogió en brazos a la pequeña, haciéndole reír a carcajadas con un ataque de cosquillas mientras penetraba en el apartamento y cerraba tras de sí la puerta.

En ese mismo momento fue acaparada por completo por Kathe, enseñándole orgullosa todos sus progresos en la escuela, sus dibujos en los que su madre era la mayor protagonista y como leía con más soltura, ante los orgullosos ojos de su madre que sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

Cenaron entre risas, contándose anécdotas de juventud e historias que Kathe adoraba, historias de su madre de niña. Cuando terminaron la cena, la pequeña empezó a bostezar y, tras despedirse de su tía con un abrazo eterno y un beso en la mejilla, se marchó de la mano de su madre mientras Mery aguardaba respetuosamente a que ambas tuviesen su ritual de buenas noches.

Regina acostó a su pequeña rubia en la cama, la arropó con cariño, le regalo besos de espantar monstruos mientras encendía su lamparita de estrellitas y, con un buenas noches susurrado, salió de la habitación dejándola medio dormida.

Al llegar al salón, el silencio y la ausencia de su pequeño terremoto se hacía notable, con una sonrisa sirvió dos copas de vino entregándole una a Mery y ambas se sentaron en el sillón preparadas para hablar de sus cosas, ponerse al día en un momento ya que llevaban tiempo sin verse.

-**Cuéntame ¿Por qué has tenido un día extraño?**

-"¿Sabes quién es Emma Swan?"

**-¿La escritora? Sí, estoy leyendo su libro**

-"Hoy la entrevisté y fue extraño"

**-¿Entrevistaste a Emma Swan? Pero tú no haces entrevistas, haces reportajes**

-"No sé por qué me mandaron a mí, la cuestión es que esa mujer me intriga, es impertinente y bastante idiota, pero todo es fachada, es una máscara, quiere mostrarse así al mundo pero esconde mucho más…"

**-¿Has analizado su personalidad entrevistándola? **

-"No sé por qué lo hice, será porque me resulta tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida que me intriga"

-**Su libro es muy bueno**

-"Sabes que yo no leo esas porquerías románticas que se consideran buena literatura hoy en día, es decir los Best Sellers"

**-No juzgues Gina, el libro es realmente bueno, es romántico y desgarrador, te llega al alma y te la pone del revés, esa muchacha es una maestra de la pluma, describe los sentimientos de una manera que te los provoca, cuando su personaje sufre tú sufres, cuando ama tú amas**

-"¿De qué trata?"

**-Es la historia de una mujer que está buscando a alguien, a alguien que recuerde su nombre cuando ella misma lo haya olvidado**

**-**"¿Está enferma?"

**-No, simplemente no quiere que su nombre quede en el olvido, realmente es más profundo que eso, está buscando a alguien que la quiera ya que nadie antes lo ha hecho, no como ella necesitaba**

-"Supongo que algún día tendré que leerlo"

-**Se me hace tarde Gina, Tam estará a punto de llegar a casa y hoy no la vi en todo el día**

-"¿Nos vemos pronto?"

**-Eso ni se duda morena**

Mery depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga mientras esta la acompañaba a la puerta, despidiéndose de ella entre risas para quedarse sola en su salón. Kathe hacía tiempo que dormía y el sueño se apoderó de ella, por lo que recogió los restos de la cena haciéndolos desaparecer y tras ponerse el pijama a la velocidad de la luz, se metió entre las sábanas para disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

Cerró los ojos suspirando, acurrucándose bajo las mantas buscando la postura perfecta, cuando los ojos verdeazulados de Emma se colaron en su mente con fuerza, esos ojos cerrados, carentes de palabras y a la vez gritando por una libertad que no comprendían. Cayó dormida pensando en Emma Swan, pensando en que la conocía, estaba convencida de que había visto su mirada en alguna parte, al menos un reflejo de esta misma y a la vez estaba completamente segura de que jamás se había cruzado con ella.

Se durmió con una idea, una obsesión, descubrir quién era Emma Swan, la auténtica Emma Swan, descubrir por qué la perturbaba tanto con su mirada, con su sonrisa, con sus palabras medidas al milímetro, con su comportamiento ficticio y estudiado.

¿Quién eres? Se preguntó, aunque dicha pregunta jamás supo si pertenecía a sus sueños o realmente la había formulado conscientemente justo antes de abandonarse al descanso, al sueño profundo, sueño marcado por esa máscara que se moría por retirar, por poder contemplar los hermosos orbes aguamarina de esa muchacha sin ese halo de misterio, sin esa muralla que le impedía leer su alma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque me quiere a pesar de las máscaras, a mi cuñi Tamii porque es un cielo, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, mi pequeña Gen ya que sus palabras iluminaron un día oscuro, A Bego porque mis sonrisas y carcajadas llevan su nombre y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 LA MÁSCARA**

Un vaso lleno de refresco en sus manos, la cantidad de hielo adecuada para mantenerlo frío mientras lo degustaba con cuidado, disfrutando del escalofrío que recorría su espalda al sentir el frío en su paladar y su lengua. Sus ojos aguamarina fijos en la pantalla de la televisión mirando una y otra vez esa entrevista, esa mujer, Regina.

Los ojos de Regina habían desquiciado su mente, esa laguna marrón chocolate cargada de tantas emociones para ella desconocidas, experiencias, ilusiones, cargados de vidas y de sueños. Un misterio cada vez más atrayente, una duda en su mente, poner nombre a todas sus miradas, cuando es la ira la que oscurece sus pupilas, la alegría que las hace brillar, que sueños y metas alcanzó, cuánto camino le queda por recorrer.

Necesitaba conocerla, sin saber exactamente qué fuerza extraña del universo la empujaba hacia esa mujer como una ráfaga de viento, imposible de detener, imposible de descifrar. Una vez más rebobinó el video una vez más, dándole al play y colocándose para perderse una vez más en el contorno de esa mujer, pensando que esa hermosa mujer era aun más bella en persona, la pantalla no le hacía justicia.

Ya era la tercera cola que se servía y la duodécima vez que miraba la grabación cuando el sonido del interfono resonó por todo el apartamento. Enfurruñada miró el reloj, era tarde y debía estar descansando, no sabía quién podría querer visitarla a esas horas por lo que no prestó atención hasta que volvió a sonar insistentemente.

Se levantó dándole al pause con resignación y se dirigió al telefonillo, contestando de forma seca y contundente para escuchar la voz de Andrea, visiblemente enfadada. Abrió y encendió las luces de su apartamento, la oscuridad era su refugio mas no el de todo el mundo. Esperó pacientemente a que su mánager llegase al ático y la hizo pasar al salón. Andrea se quedó unos instantes con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, el rostro de Regina en aquella entrevista. Emma, tras ella, carraspeó haciéndose notar, quedando cara a cara con la joven castaña.

-**Son más de las diez ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-"La pregunta es ¿Qué diablos te pasa Emma Swan?"

-**¿A mí?**

-"Sí, a ti, muevo cielo y tierra para conseguirte esa entrevista y te comportas como una idiota, te vas sin despedirte y me dejas a mi pagando el plato ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con esta historia?"

-**Conocerla**

-"¿Perdón?"

-**Es más hermosa en persona que por televisión**

-"Me estás diciendo que has armado todo este circo porque querías conocer a una mujer"

-**Sí, y eso solo me ha traído conjeturas… necesito volver a verla**

Andrea permaneció unos instantes en silencio, hacía años que conocía a Emma, desde que en aquel banco en un parque perdido esa rubia callada y misteriosa le leyó unas líneas de sus garabatos y supo que tenía el potencial de convertirse en una gran escritora, y desde el primer momento hasta ese día no había conseguido sacarle una sola palabra sobre ella misma. La miró intentando ver indicios de burla en sus palabras, intentando vislumbrar que sus argumentos eran una mofa mas en sus gestos, en sus ojos aguamarina fijos en la pequeña pantalla supo que algo le pasaba a su representada, supo que seguramente por primera vez en años estaba viendo detrás de su máscara.

-**Necesito volver a verla, ¿Me ayudarás?**

-"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esa reportera Emma?"

**-No lo sé, quiero conocerla, siento que ella ve más allá de lo que muestro y nadie es capaz de hacer eso**

-"Puedo intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada, la última vez la cagaste y no creo que ella quiera saber nada de ti, se toma muy en serio su trabajo"

**-Está bien, ¿Quieres algo? Tengo Cola, restos de pizza… más cola.**

Andrea rechazó la invitación alegando cansancio, se despidió de ella y se marchó como había entrado, como un huracán. Nada más desaparecer por la puerta, Emma cerró y volvió a apagar las luces mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, su mundo era oscuro, era una mentira, una sombra, una máscara imposible de retirar pues ni ella misma sabía cuánto de Emma llevaba máscara, quién era ella, qué necesitaba, qué sentía, había dejado de preguntárselo hacía seis años, cuando su alma se quebró definitivamente, cuando forjó sus murallas y apartó a todo el mundo de su vida, jamás imaginó que algún día su corazón daría un vuelco ante una completa desconocida.

Ella se conocía aunque se negaba a sí misma hacerlo, sabía que su alma gritaba por una libertad que ella misma creía no merecer, sus sueños se habían vuelto oscuros al igual que su vida entera y, entre las sombras, se sentía protegida.

Era un pequeño animal herido, pensaba que no merecía más que desprecio, aborrecía la fama , aborrecía a la gente, no entendían cuántos retazos de su alma había plasmado en su obra, la catalogaban de brillante cuando realmente estaba plagada de sombras.

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras viejas heridas se abrían, encogida en un rincón, amparada por la oscuridad, escondía sus lágrimas aunque nadie podía verlas, susurrando un nombre que no salía de su mente, Kathe.

No supo en qué momento terminó sobre el sofá, dormida, cansada de llorar, sintiendo su alma sangrando copiosamente.

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el sonido del teléfono, obligándole a levantarse de un salto, con la cabeza nublada y los ojos hinchados. Contestó sin mirar quién podía requerirla a las ocho de la mañana, no había muchas opciones ya que no hablaba con nadie.

-"Emma ¿Te he despertado?"

**-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Olvidé algún evento?**

-"No, estuve pensando en nuestra charla de ayer y estás de suerte"

**-¿Regina me hará otra entrevista?**

-"Lo dudo mucho, pero yo estuve hablando con la muchacha que gravaba y es bastante maja así que la llamé anoche y me dio el teléfono de la reportera"

**-Y tú me lo vas a dar a mí**

-"Sí, luego tú ya ves lo qué haces, pero te advierto que como vuelvas a dejarme mal renuncio Emma"

Andrea colgó y a los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje con el número, las manos empezaron a sudarle pues no sabía bien qué hacer, ella era difícil de tratar y lo sabía… ¿Estaba dispuesta a involucrar a alguien en su vida de oscuridad y soledad?

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, su mente quedó vacía de todo pensamiento y sin darse cuenta estaba marcando ese número sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, la voz tan característica de Regina sonó al otro lado de la línea dejándola muda durante unos instantes. Sobre todo al escuchar el parloteo de una niña de fondo.

-"¿Quién llama? ¿Hola? Creo que se ha equivocado de número…"

**-¿Regina Mills?**

-"Sí soy yo ¿Quién es usted?"

**-Emma Swan ¿Me recuerda?**

-"…"

**-¿Sigue ahí?**

-"¿Cómo ha conseguido mi teléfono?"

**-Tengo contactos**

-"¿Qué quiere de mí señorita Swan?"

**-Disculparme, la última vez que nos vimos fui una grosera**

-"¿Solo grosera?"

**-Me estoy disculpando**

La risa cristalina de la joven reportera inundó su alma de paz, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas aunque nadie podía contemplarla, armada de un valor que no sabía poseer cortó la incipiente risa de Regina proponiendo lo que juró jamás proponer, abriendo las puertas de su vida a una persona completamente ajena.

-**Ya me encuentra tan graciosa ¿Le gustaría tomar conmigo un café?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es increíblemente importante para mí, a mi cuñadita Tamii porque es un cielo, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está ahí, a mi pequeñaja Gen porque es muy especial, a Bego porque es mi roca y mi fortaleza, siempre arranca sonrisas sin pretenderlo y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo entero.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 ¿DE QUÉ TIENES MIEDO?**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, su rutina no variaba un ápice, como cada mañana consistía en tomar un café demasiado caliente y correr por todo el apartamento intentando vestir a Kathe para no llegar tarde a la escuela y por ende a su trabajo. La pequeña se negaba a separarse de su madre por lo que no era tarea fácil atraparla, un juego con su paciencia que en el fondo la llenaba de ternura, para ambas era difícil pasar la mayor parte del día alejadas.

Había conseguido enfundar el uniforme escolar en su pequeña y se dedicaba a peinarle sus sedosos cabellos rubios, con tiernas palabras para aliviar el rostro lleno de rabia de su hija, odiaba las mañana aunque durante el día se le pasaba ese resentimiento pues adoraba la escuela y sabía que su mamá sería la primera en llegar para recogerla, su mamá tampoco disfrutaba lejos de ella.

En medio de sus quehaceres matutinos, su teléfono empezó a sonar y respondió sin mirar la pantalla, ocupada como estaba con los cabellos de la pequeña.

Tras su respuesta vino el silencio, provocando que sus gestos se cubriesen de duda, seguramente alguien se habría equivocado al marcar. Iba a colgar cuando una voz que le resultaba familiar y no lograba identificar la llamó por su nombre, avivando su curiosidad y, al descubrir quién era la misteriosa mujer que la llamaba a esas horas de la mañana, la sorpresa provocó que su hija se escapara una vez más y empezase a corretear a su alrededor, parloteando a gritos, intentando captar su atención aunque Regina la escuchaba a lo lejos, en ese momento toda su concentración estaba puesta en la melódica voz de Emma Swan al otro lado de la línea. Sus torpes disculpas provocaron una carcajada, no pretendía echarse a reír mas no pudo evitarlo, en medio de esa situación extraña y a la par reconfortante, una pregunta por parte de su interlocutora y nuevamente el silencio.

Emma le estaba proponiendo volver a verse, sin micrófonos y cámaras, solo ellas y una taza de café. No supo que responder y guardó silencio, provocando incertidumbre en la joven rubia que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

-**Regina ¿Sigue ahí?**

-"Sí… ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted señorita Swan? Soy una mujer ocupada"

-**Tomar café conmigo no le quitará mucho de su tiempo, solo quiero verla y disculparme seriamente por mi conducta, no fue muy acertada**

Regina calló, meditando unos instantes la propuesta, por un lado se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Emma Swan, esa mujer era una incógnita, un puzle complicado, un iceberg que solo mostraba pequeños retazos de quién era en realidad y se moría por descubrir qué encerraba, por qué le atraía tanto perderse en sus ojos aguamarina.

Kathe empezó a estirar de su brazo, llamando su atención escandalosamente, obligándola a volver a la tierra de golpe.

-**Mami, corre mami llegaremos tarde**

-"Ya voy renacuaja… ¿Sigue ahí señorita Swan?"

**-Veo que llamé en mal momento…**

El cambio en su interlocutora fue notable, había vuelto a su voz fría y estudiada, carente de sentimiento alguno, por lo que Regina, mordiendo su labio ligeramente, continuó la conversación de camino a su coche con la pequeña Kathe de su mano completamente pendiente de esa extraña conversación que mantenía su madre.

-"Salgo hacia el trabajo señorita Swan, a eso de las diez saldré a tomar un café, puede acompañarme si quiere"

-**Está bien, a las diez la recogeré en los estudios donde trabaja**

-"¿Sabe dónde es?"

**-Andrea me lo indicará, nos vemos señorita Mills**

Emma colgó, dejando a Regina completamente confusa. Esa mujer era como una montaña rusa, tierna y dulce incluso tímida al principio de su conversación para volverse fría y distante en un segundo. Suspiró metiendo a Kathe en su sillita, la pequeña la miraba curiosa manteniendo el silencio hasta que su madre arrancó el coche, fue entonces cuando atacó con las preguntas que se había estado guardando desde esa extraña llamada.

-**¿Quién era mami?**

-"Una mujer que entrevisté hace poco princesita"

**-¿Era Emma Sgvan? ¿La chica de la tele?**

**-**"Swan, se dice Swan Kathe y sí era ella"

-**¿Por qué te llamó mami?**

-"Quiere tomar un café conmigo"

**-¿Sois amigas?**

-"No, no la conozco, pero tomaré un café con ella así sabré qué es lo que quería"

Quedando satisfecha con las respuestas que su madre le había dado, la pequeña se enfrascó en el tráfico de la ciudad, mirando de vez en cuando a Regina. Esta conducía completamente concentrada mientras en su mente bailaban mil preguntas que esperaba tuvieran respuesta unas horas más tarde, cuando Emma Swan estuviese frente a ella.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Emma se hundió en su sillón con la vista perdida en ninguna parte. El corazón encogido y el alma quebrada tras escuchar perfectamente a una niña llamando mamá a Regina. La morena tenía su vida hecha, su familia y ella había sido una idiota al pensar que podía ser especial. La voz de la niña automáticamente le hizo pensar en su propia hija, aquella que hacía ya años había tenido que dejar, siempre que veía un niño por la calle inconscientemente se preguntaba qué habría sido de su pequeña Kathe, la buscaba en los rostros, en los parques donde se perdía a escribir, se preguntaba si sería capaz de reconocerla, si estaría bien, si sería feliz…

Dejando el teléfono se frotó los ojos, secando el vestigio de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se dirigió a la ducha, debía arreglarse pues había conseguido lo que quería, tiempo a solas con Regina Mills.

Tras un buen rato dejando que el agua hirviendo recorriese su cuerpo y apagase sus dudas, se vistió y llamó a Andrea para conseguir la dirección del estudio donde Regina trabajaba, su ayudante se la proporcionó y en un instante cogió sus llaves, se enfundó su chaqueta de cuero roja, la misma que le daba suerte, y salió de su casa en dirección al coche, aun quedaba bastante para las diez pero no quería subestimar el tráfico de Nueva York y llegar tarde.

Plantada frente al pequeño estudio, observó el ir y venir de la gente, ahí en medio de la ciudad ella no era nadie, anónima y normal, la población de Nueva York caminaba enfrascada en sus propios asuntos, sintió que podía ir desnuda y nadie repararía en eso, tan metidos en sus propias burbujas, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar, a imaginar vidas, situaciones, cuyos protagonistas eran aquella mujer ejecutiva que corría buscando un taxi, el joven veinteañero con los auriculares en los oídos y una sonrisa en los labios, seguramente escuchando una canción que le recordase a un ser amado, así fue como Regina la encontró al salir de su puesto de trabajo, la morena estaba nerviosa, no comprendía que pretendía Emma con ese encuentro. No le costó reconocerla, con sus ojos verdeazulados fijos en ninguna parte y el rostro pensativo, se acercó, los tacones repiqueteaban contra la acera transportando a Emma directa a la realidad. El cruce de miradas fue más un impacto, el color del chocolate contra toda la gama de colores del mismísimo mar, como una autómata, profundamente conmocionada por esa mirada, Regina llegó a su altura y una sonrisa tímida nació en sus labios.

-"Hola"

**-Hola**

Un escueto saludo y el silencio volvió a reinar durante unos instantes, incómodo, cargado de dudas, de miedos. Emma suspiró, llevaba desde la entrevista obsesionada por estar sola con Regina y la morena había aceptado, el silencio se hizo pesado por lo que decidió romperlo, sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

-**Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su día señorita Mills**

-"Bueno, me intriga usted ¿Sabe? No es mala idea poder conocerla un poco mejor, quizás así me anime a leer su libro"

Una carcajada fuerte, cristalina, una risa carente de mascaras fue lo que nació de la joven escritora en ese momento, haciendo que la morena sonriese feliz. Empezaron a andar en silencio mas este no era incómodo, era agradable, ese tipo de silencio que te envuelve cuando las palabras sobran y las miradas en contacto son más que suficiente.

Llegaron a la cafetería donde Regina solía pasar sus descansos, hicieron su pedido y se sentaron la una frente a la otra, mirándose sin decir nada hasta que nuevamente Emma rompió ese silencio con una pregunta que la estaba atormentando desde que colgó el teléfono.

-**Entonces… ¿Es usted madre?**

-"Sí, tengo un pequeño terremoto en casa, supongo que la escuchó mientras hablamos está mañana"

**-¿Está casada?**

-"No, no lo estoy, no necesito un hombre para ser feliz ¿Y usted Swan?"

**-Yo estoy sola, mi familia son mis libros**

-"¿Es huérfana?"

**-No**

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas, Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma se cerraba completamente cuando se trataba de dar detalles de su vida, su voz se tornaba oscura, sus ojos mostraban amenaza y toda su corporalidad se tornaba un mecanismo de defensa, sus murallas eran altas y difíciles de derribar, sin duda alguna con un café sería imposible llegar al alma de Emma Swan. La camarera trajo su pedido en ese momento y disfrutó del café recién hecho durante unos segundos, antes de fijar su mirada una vez más en aquella extraña mujer que tenía ante ella.

-"¿Por qué quería verme?"

-**¿Sería muy malo si te pidiera que me tuteases? Me siento incómoda **

-"Por qué querías verme"

-**Porque fui una idiota contigo, quería disculparme**

"Te has disculpado por teléfono, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí solo para disculparte"

Tras un nuevo silencio en el que Regina vio como las barreras de Emma se tambaleaban fugazmente, la rubia bebió un sorbo de su brebaje justo antes de responder.

**-Tienes razón, quería conocerte**

-"¿Conocerme? No soy muy interesante, mi día tiene cuarenta y ocho horas, trabajo y me ocupo sola de una niña hiperactiva de seis años, una niña que es todo para mí y sin ella moriría, esa soy yo, ¿Y tú? Seguro que tú eres más interesante, en fin eres escritora"

-**Yo no soy nadie, solo una chica que solía escribir en los bancos de los parques hasta que alguien leyó sus escritos y decidieron publicarlos, no hay más**

-"¿De qué tienes miedo?"

**-¿Perdón?**

-"Dices que quieres conocerme, pero no dejas que me acerque a ti, en cuanto te pregunto esquivas, das respuestas que no tienen nada que ver, te cambia la voz, construyes murallas, te proteges, tienes miedo ¿De qué?"

**-Te dije que no respondía a preguntas personales**

-"Entonces jamás podrás acercarte a nadie, se da lo que se recibe señorita Swan, si no ofrece la posibilidad de llegar a usted ¿Cómo pretende llegar a otra persona?"

-**Yo… te pedí que me tuteases**

-"¿De qué tienes miedo?"

**-De ti**

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, sus ojos chocolate se abrieron cargados de sorpresa, clavándose en el rostro de Emma, su piel blanquecina ligeramente sonrosada y sus ojos esquivándola.

-"¿Te doy miedo?"

**-Tú, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y con una sola mirada derribas mis murallas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque su voz tiene club de fans, a mi cuñi tami porque es un cielo de ojos verdes, a mis hijas Kath, valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre se preocupa por mí, a mi pequeñaja Gen porque se lo merece, a Bego porque por su culpa no dejo de escuchar mocedades y a Natalia simplemente porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 PEQUEÑAS PINCELADAS**

Los cafés se enfriaban sobre la mesita de caoba, los ojos verdeazulados de Emma temblaban ante su inesperado achaque de sinceridad, todas sus murallas se tambaleaban, su máscara se quebraba ante la cercanía de Regina, el miedo se aferraba a su pecho y su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, el silencio bailaba entre ellas, acosándolas, cautivándolas, los sonidos de la cafetería habían perdido la importancia mientras mantenían sus miradas alzadas, sin quebrar el choque de chocolate y mar, intentando descifrar qué hay más allá, las verdades que las pupilas gritan sin pretenderlo.

Para Regina nada tenía sentido, no comprendía cómo podía causar miedo en alguien a quien no conocía, como podía causar miedo de alguna manera, ella que no era nadie, una simple mujer anónima dedicada a su trabajo y a su pequeño terremoto rubio, mas ante ella tenía a una de las escritoras más brillantes de su época, una mujer reconocida y cuya obra era catalogada como sensacional, una mujer cuyos ojos gritaban en silencio, gritaban por ser leída entre líneas, por no aferrarse a la simple vista, escarbar más allá y descubrir qué encierran esos muros que estratégicamente había decidido colocar a su alrededor.

Un enigma extremadamente difícil de resolver, una situación que no le concernía y mil preguntas aflorando en su garganta sin atreverse a pronunciarlas en voz alta. Cuando sus miradas se separaron, turbadas, la joven reportera clavó sus ojos chocolate en la taza de café intacta sobre la mesita, ¿por qué Emma Swan quería conocerla? ¿Por qué la había llamado? Quizás le estaba pidiendo a su manera una ayuda que ni sabía necesitar.

Suspiró pues sabía que tras su confesión la joven no abriría la boca, sus barreras se habían tambaleado durante unos instantes mas las había reconstruido a gran velocidad. Volvió a mirarla y las preguntas fueron tomando forma, pronunciándolas a tientas pues no quería asustarla, solo comprenderla.

-"Si te doy miedo ¿Por qué conocerme? No lo entiendo"

En cuanto su voz rompió el silencio, pudo ver como Emma se tensaba, como su mirada se volvía fría, como su mente encajaba las piezas de una respuesta estudiada y, exasperada, decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos ya que de otra manera no habría manera de llegar a la joven de ninguna manera. Cambiando su posición corporal y mirándola directamente a los ojos se adelantó a su respuesta premeditada con un ultimátum que esperaba surtiera efecto.

-"Dime la verdad Emma, sino saldré por esa puerta y no miraré atrás…"

La joven escritora miró sus ojos, durante unos instantes pudo leer en sus pupilas el debate interno que mantenía hasta que, suspirando derrotada, contestó desde su alma, quizás por primera vez en demasiados años se abría a alguien, por lo que Regina escuchó sin juzgar.

-**Me aterra que desestabilices mis defensas, me llevó mucho tiempo construirlas para sentirme a salvo del mundo y a la vez, cuando me miras, cuando ves más allá… siento que por primera vez en toda mi vida me he cruzado con una persona que no huirá al conocer lo que llevo dentro y eso me empuja a querer conocerte.**

-"¿Por qué crees que no huiré?"

**-Porque sigues aquí, podrías haberte levantado, haberte machado, pero sigues aquí mirándome, intentando entenderme sin conocerme de nada, eres una mujer especial.**

Regina permaneció en silencio unos instantes, observando a la joven escritora que había fijado su mirada más allá del gran ventanal de la cafetería, le pareció muy tierna su convicción, confiaba en ella sin conocerla de nada, confiaba lo suficiente para mostrarse vulnerable , para mostrarse a sí misma sin máscaras, aunque solo fueran pequeñas pinceladas era un avance y sin saber exactamente por qué, una sonrisa adornó su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció de pronto cuando se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta de que llegaba muy tarde, que su descanso había terminado hacía ya diez minutos. Se levantó de un salto, exclamando como loca asustando por unos instantes a Emma que no se esperaba dicha reacción.

-"Mierda llego muy tarde, tengo que irme"

-**No quería quitarte tanto tiempo, ¿Te causaré problemas?**

-"No, es la primera vez, no creo que me digan nada pero debo irme ya"

Dejando el importe de los cafés sobre la mesa, negándose a que Regina pagara el suyo, Emma se levantó acompañándola a la salida. Una vez en la calle anduvo a su lado, siguiendo su ritmo acelerado. El aroma a manzana que Regina desprendía le llegaba con nitidez, embriagando sus sentidos y derritiendo su interior como lava ardiente, esa mujer era magnífica en todos los sentidos. Al llegar a los estudios donde trabajaba, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, al ver la sorpresa reflejada en las pupilas de la morena, Emma empezó a reír, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro Regina.

-**¿Creías que iba irme sin despedirme?**

-"No, solo que estaba más pendiente de llegar cuanto antes y me olvidé de ti, no sabía que me seguiste"

**-¿Puedo llamarte algún día?**

-"Claro, si prometes ser tú misma tomaremos café siempre que quieras"

-**Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a llegar tarde, quizás en lugar de un café podría llevarte a cenar a alguna parte**

-"Lo pensaré, de momento debes conformarte con acompañarme a tomar mi café, hasta pronto Emma"

Con un suave giño de ojo y una sonrisa que le arrebató el aliento, Regina se despidió de ella y entro corriendo en su puesto de trabajo, dejando a la joven escritora plantada en la acera, con los ojos fijos en la puerta por donde había visto desaparecer a la joven morena hacía unos instantes.

Una sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro mientras el viento jugaba con sus rizos dorados y sus ojos brillaban como jamás lo habían hecho antes, se sentía ligera, sentía que podía flotar en el aire y con mil mariposas en el estómago que bailaban al compás de ritmos no compuestos, de letras no escritas. Con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a su coche, poniendo rumbo a su casa, sin perder la sonrisa ni un solo instante.

Al llegar a su apartamento, vacío y silencioso, cogió una cola y se sentó frente al ordenador, una nueva ola de inspiración se había alojado en su alma, inspiración con nombre y apellido, con ojos color chocolate y sonrisa blanca, con palabras duras y cargadas de verdad dichas con afecto y comprensión, su nueva musa tenía nombre y se llamaba Regina Mills, aunque sus escritos jamás verían la luz, eran demasiado íntimos, eran palabras que seguramente no llegaría a pronunciar pero bailaban en sus labios abrasando su lengua, palabras desahogadas en un papel en blanco, cargadas de incertidumbre y verdad, cargadas de la aterradora realidad, Regina había aparecido en su vida para derribar una a una sus murallas, para llegar a su alma.

Para Regina el día se había complicado seriamente desde que salió a tomar café, llegar tarde supuso tener que quedarse más de lo habitual por lo que a duras penas llegó a la escuela de Kathe a recogerla, provocando los pucheros de la niña pues no estaba acostumbrada a salir y no ver a su madre.

Viendo como único arreglo al desastre que se avecinaba por su retraso, llevó a su hija a tomar un helado y, después de tres bolas de chocolate embadurnado de más chocolate, con la cara completamente marrón debido a esa delicia y una sonrisa en el rostro, su Kathe le había perdonado por completo su desliz. Al llegar a casa dejó a su rubia jugando mientras escuchaba los mensajes de su contestador, inconscientemente esperando tener alguno de Emma, esa mujer era extraña y fascinante, mentiría si dijese que no se sentía turbada cuando sus ojos verdeazulados la miraban con intensidad.

Solo tenía un mensaje de Mery diciéndole que esa noche iban a cenar juntas le gustase o no, que Tam quería verlas pues hacía tiempo que no se reunían. Resopló con una sonrisa, iba a ser una noche agitada con sus mejores amigas cenando en casa y la pequeña Kathe eufórica con la visita mas le ayudaría a no pensar en Emma Swan.

Contestó a Mery diciéndole que no pensaba cocinar si le avisaban con tan poco tiempo y que se encargase de llevar pizzas, para justo después sentarse con Kahe y ayudarla con sus deberes, en paz y tranquilidad, ambas solas y a la vez completas.

Enfrascada en las lecturas de su hija, el teléfono empezó a vibrar, no reconoció el número y aun así respondió pues intuía quién podía ser.

-"Regina Mills ¿Quién llama?"

**-Creía que habías guardado mi teléfono…**

-"¿Emma?"

**-Sí, soy yo, si quieres llamo en otro momento**

-"No, ahora es perfecto, más tarde tengo gente en casa para cenar ¿Qué quieres?"

**-Dijiste que podía llamarte**

-"Siempre que tengas algo que decir… sino gastas inútilmente"

**-Quiero verte otra vez**

-"Miraré la agenda…"

Emma iba a replicar cuando el caos se dio al otro lado de la línea, pudo escuchar a Regina forcejeando con alguien y las palabras histéricas de una niña pequeña, de pronto la voz que sonó al otro lado del teléfono no era la de Regina sino la de una niña pequeña, dejándola completamente asombrada.

-"¿Hola? ¿Eres Emma Sgvan? Te he visto en la tele con mamá, ¿Eres su amiga?"

-**Si soy Emma, y creo que sí soy amiga de tu mamá**

-"Sí eres su amiga, sino no te contestaría al teléfono"

No pudo evitar reír al volver a escuchar el forcejeo y la voz de Regina mandando a la pequeña a sus quehaceres, habiendo recuperado ya el teléfono.

-"Lo siento Emma, la renacuaja es muy curiosa"

**-No pasa nada, entonces cuándo puedo verte otra vez**

-"Déjame que me organice y te escribo un mensaje"

**-Está bien, hasta luego Regina.**

Emma colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono unos instantes, sorprendida y a la vez cargada de ternura, por unos instantes pensó que no sería tan malo que Regina tuviese una niña, podría así superar poco a poco el dolor por haber perdido a su Kathe. Con la sonrisa que desaparecía encendió el televisor y se perdió entre los canales hasta que, media hora después, recibió un mensaje y saltó a leerlo con el corazón desbocado, era de Regina y su contenido le hizo sonreír.

-**"Al parecer a mi hija le hace mucha gracia que tú y yo seamos amigas, solo por eso te has ganado el derecho a una cena, el viernes a las ocho, te enviaré la dirección. Buenas noches Emma."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque está harta de mí y de mocedades, a mi cuñi tamii porque es un encanto, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre se acuerda de mí, a Bego porque es algo así como el fuego de mi hoguera y a Natalia porque simplemente es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 TIERNA VELADA**

Tras colgar el teléfono, su mirada amenazante se clavó en la pequeña Kathe, una mirada que anticipaba la regañina a la que la niña se enfrentaría por haberle arrebatado el aparato.

Su pequeña rubia la miraba, con esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que minaban todas sus defensas, mas esa noche no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Con el teléfono aun en sus manos cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y mantuvo el silencio, provocando que Kathe se acercase lentamente y se abrazase a ella como último cartucho, si eso no funcionaba nada la libraría del regaño de su madre.

-**¿Estás enfadada mami?**

-"Estoy enfadada Kathe, ¿Desde cuándo me quitas el teléfono mientras hablo? Eso no se hace"

**-Solo quería hablar con Emma Sgvan, es tu amiga y yo no la conozco**

-"No somos amigas Kathe, apenas la conozco y no tenías por qué hacer lo que hiciste, está mal ¿Lo entiendes?"

**-Sí, pero no entiendo una cosa**

-"¿Qué no entiendes bicho?"

**-Si no es tu amiga ¿Por qué sonríes distinto cuando hablas con ella?**

Tomada por sorpresa, abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, sin saber cómo responder si ni ella misma comprendía la pregunta que su pequeña le había pronunciado, no se había dado cuenta de los cambios en sus gestos cuando la voz de Emma Swan llegaba nítida a través de la línea del teléfono. Se sentó en su sillón, tomando a su hija en brazos y sentándola sobre sus rodillas para continuar con ella una conversación demasiado difícil y sin saber a dónde les llevaría.

-"¿Sonrío distinto renacuaja?"

**-Sí, muy distinto**

-"No sé a qué te refieres Kathe, es la misma sonrisa de siempre"

**-No, tú tienes varias sonrisas mami, la de la tele, la que guardas para los abuelos o para tía Mery, luego la que solo tienes para mí, ninguna de esas es la que tenías hablando con Emma Sgvan**

-"Es Emma Swan, no Sgvan"

**-¿Es tu amiga?**

-"No puedo considerarla mi amiga, no la conozco"

**-Pero quieres que sea tu amiga**

-"Creo que sí, sí quiero que sea mi amiga"

Con un beso en la frente de su pequeña listilla, se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el móvil en sus manos, por lo que escribió un mensaje para Emma, la joven escritora tenía razón, con unos minutos para tomar café jamás podrían conocerse, una cena informal le pareció más apropiado.

Una vez enviado el mensaje se encargó de preparar a la pequeña Kathe, prácticamente obligándola a entrar en la bañera, aseándola y poniéndole su pijama para acostarla en cuanto hubiesen cenado, no quería que la visita de sus amigas interfiriese en el horario de sueño de su hija.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Kathe salió disparada hacia la puerta, gritando de alegría y abriendo con demasiada efusividad, para salir huyendo de Mery en cuanto esta entró en el apartamento, sabía que en cuanto su tía la atrapase no podría librarse de las cosquillas.

Tam, la novia de Mery, penetró en el apartamento entregándole a Regina las pizzas que habían llevado para la cena y ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas al ver como Khate y la joven castaña se peleaban sobre el sofá para ver cuál de las dos conseguía proclamarse vencedora usando las cosquillas como arma principal.

Tamara miró a su amiga y esta le devolvió la mirada, los gestos orientales pronunciados y sus ojos verdes en conjunto con su sonrisa la convertían en una mujer realmente bella, entendía perfectamente por qué Mery había perdido por completo la cabeza con ella.

Finalmente y proclamándose Kathe victoriosa, ambas se unieron a Regina y Tam saludándose y preparándose para cenar, de una forma tan familiar como cotidiana. Una vez finalizada la cena, Regina se llevó a Kathe, completamente enfadada por no poder quedarse y a la vez bostezando sin poder evitarlo, la acostó siguiendo estrictamente su ritual de buenas noches, sus besos para espantar a los monstruos y un dulces sueños, susurrado mientras sus ojitos azules se iban cerrando, abandonándose al descanso sintiéndose segura, protegida y sobre todo amada.

Dejando la puerta entre abierta por si su hija la necesitaba, se sentó con sus amigas a compartir unos momentos de charla y algunas risas, intentando evitar pensar en el viernes, en que tenía una no cita con Emma Swan.

De pronto, como leyendo sus pensamientos, Mery preguntó provocando que la morena se atragantase con el vino.

-**Entonces Gina ¿ya has leído el libro de Emma Swan?**

-"No, no lo leí, pero esta mañana tuve un encuentro con ella, tomamos café"

**-No es raro que una periodista tome café con alguien famoso pero… dime que al menos le pediste una firma, podría valer oro en ebay**

-"Solo tomamos café… Por cierto ¿Hacéis algo el viernes?"

Ambas se miraron durante unos instantes, encogiéndose de hombros pues no tenían nada planeado, Tamara respondió meditando unos segundos.

-**Creo que yo tengo guardia pero Mery está libre ¿Quieres otra noche de chicas?**

-"Necesito que me cuidéis a Kathe, tengo que salir a cenar"

Unos instantes de silencio bailaron entre ellas, la pareja miraba a su amiga como si hubiesen visto un alienígena ya que esta hacía años que no salía y menos dejaba a su hija en casa.

-¿**Con quién sales a cenar? ¿Tienes pretendiente y no nos has informado? Eso es de muy mal gusto, exijo saberlo todo, nombre, apellidos, dirección, trabajo, grupo sanguíneo…**

-"Mery, solo es una cena y no es con un pretendiente, voy a cenar con Emma"

Terminó de golpe su copa de vino y, tras certificar que sus amigas se harían cargo de la pequeña el viernes, alegó estar cansada por lo que ambas, aun con el semblante confuso, se despidieron de ella y salieron por la puerta. En dirección a su coche Mery iba pensativa sin saber cómo encajar la noticia de que su mejor iba a cenar con una mujer tras tantos años de aislamiento.

Dentro del coche, mientras conducía hacia su casa, decidió verbalizar las dudas que le corroían y compartirlas con Tamara.

-**¿Crees que Regina es lesbiana?**

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

**-A que va a cenar con una mujer**

-"A veces cena con nosotras, eso no significa nada"

**-No es eso, desde que conoció a Emma está rara**

-"Si lo es y es feliz ¿Qué más da?"

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ellas, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos, con una sonrisa en los labios, quizás Emma Swan podía completar a Regina en todos los sentidos.

La semana pasó a la velocidad del vértigo, sin darse cuenta ya era viernes y se acercaba la cena. Regina le había enviado un mensaje a Emma recordándole que se verían en su casa a las ocho, adjuntando la dirección.

Frente al espejo no sabía que ponerse, ayudada por Mery que se empeñaba en sacar los vestidos más provocadores que tenía, exasperándola, y bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Kathe, encontrando a su mamá hermosa incluso con el chándal no era de mucha ayuda.

Finalmente se decantó por un vestido azul eléctrico, bastante informal a la par que elegante, una suave capa de maquillaje en su rostro y sus cabellos negros perfectamente colocados, por lo que sonrió satisfecha ante su imagen.

Certificó que quedaban unos pocos minutos para las ocho, por lo que acostó a Kathe en su cama, concesión que le daba por una noche ya que ella estaría fuera y era la primera vez que la niña tenía que dormirse sin su madre en la casa. Tras su ritual de buenas noches, la pequeña le deseó buena suerte, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa, esa que tenía guardada solo para su pequeña hija, esa que gritaba sin palabras el profundo amor que le tenía.

Se despidió de Mery, dejándola sola con su hija ya que Tam finalmente tuvo guardia y no pudo acompañarla, y bajó a la calle donde esperaba que apareciese pronto Emma, que fuese puntual. A las ocho en punto, como un reloj, frente a su bloque de apartamentos aparcó un escarabajo amarillo, bastante antiguo y con pinta de apenas funcionar, dicho vehículo le provocó una mueca de desagrado mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Emma quien descendía de él. La joven iba vestida como siempre, con sus vaqueros de siempre, demasiado ceñidos a su cuerpo, botas altas y una camisa blanca cubierta por esa chaqueta de cuero roja. Sus ojos se encontraron y la joven escritora se la quedó mirando sin entender por qué estaba en la calle y tan perfecta, demasiado bella, le hizo perder el habla y el raciocinio por unos instantes,

Cuando se recuperó, se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, con sonrisa tímida, los ojos brillando y el cabello revuelto por la leve brisa que recorría las calles.

-**Creí que cenaríamos en tu casa, no sabía que tenía que arreglarme**

-"¿En mi casa Swan? Aun no te has ganado el derecho a subir a mi casa"

**-Bueno, entonces ¿Dónde quieres ir? Y deja el Swan por favor, soy solo Emma**

-"Sorpréndeme… Emma"

**-Está bien, sígueme, creo que conozco el lugar perfecto**

Regina clavó sus ojos en la chatarra amarilla que tenía delante, suspirando pues ella había empezado ese juego, debía subirse en aquello que Emma Swan llamaba coche. La rubia mantenía abierta la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que entrase para cerrarla tras ella, como gesto de caballerosidad. No le hizo esperar más y, una vez dentro, certificó que el vehículo estaba limpio y ordenado, con un suave aroma a vainilla bastante agradable.

Emma subió al volante y arrancó la tartana, mientras las preguntas sobre el por qué de un choche ruinoso a pesar de su capital nacían en sus garganta. Durante el trayecto no dijeron una sola palabra, sintiéndose cómodas en el silencio, a pesar de que Regina se moría de curiosidad, quería saber a dónde iba a llevarla esa extraña mujer.

Finalmente llegaron y sonrió complacida, al parecer iban a cenar comida japonesa, no estaba nada mal. Entraron al restaurante, bastante sencillo y humilde, nada de lujo y pomposidad por lo que Regina se sintió interiormente agradecida.

La camarera parecía conocer a Emma por lo que con un gesto hizo su pedido, sentándose y mirando a Regina directamente.

-**Pedí lo que siempre pido para las dos, discúlpame no te he preguntado, es la costumbre**

-"Tranquila, me gusta el japonés así que lo que hayas pedido está bien"

Se miraron durante unos instantes, buscando como cortar el hielo en esa situación, sonriendo nerviosas durante unos instantes, hasta que Emma decidió hablar, al fin y al cabo ella era la que había insistido en verse.

-**Tu hija es muy graciosa, me temo que le debo el que me hayas concedido una cena**

-"Completamente"

**-Algún día le daré las gracias**

La camarera llegó con el pedido, preguntándole a Regina que deseaba beber y esta pidió vino, fijándose en que la rubia solo tomaba cola, preguntándose por qué.

Mientras comían, la charla fue amena, la morena se dio cuenta de que Emma hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener abajo sus murallas y mostrarse tal cual era, sencilla, humilde, asustada en muchas ocasiones.

Intentó que su conversación no fuese muy personal, no quería que la rubia se asustase, por lo que giró en torno a Nueva York, a cine y literatura, música y todos los lugares que había visitado Emma promocionando su libro.

Tras la cena, Emma se empeñó en invitar y salieron del restaurante, sintiéndose bien la una con la otra, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo. Regina tenía las mejillas sonrosadas cuando Emma volvió a mostrarse galante y le abrió la puerta de su coche.

Una vez emprendieron el camino al apartamento de la morena no pudo evitar preguntar ya que le comía la curiosidad, el por qué de ese vehículo.

-"¿Por qué tienes un coche prehistórico? Creo que todo el dinero que tienes te da para comprar otro"

Una sonrisa nació en el rostro de Emma, por una vez no levantó sus barreras y contestó con naturalidad.

-**Porque me recuerda quién fui y quién no quiero volver a ser**

Sin volver a pronunciar palabra, llegaron al apartamento de Regina. Emma se bajó del coche abriendo la puerta de Regina y regalándole una sonrisa, empeñándose en acompañarla hasta el portal, a pesar de que estaba a unos pasos.

Sin saber que decirse y sin ganas de cortar la velada tan pronto, se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose y sonriendo. Regina sentía su estómago hervir y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, supo que necesitaba romper ese silencio o acabaría ahogándose con esas emociones tan profundas y a la vez nuevas que nacían en su vientre.

-"Podrías subir si quieres, solo tenemos que ir con cuidado de no despertar a Kathe"

**-¿A quién?**

-"A Kathe, mi hija, estará dormida…"

Emma se tensó, sus ojos, antes cálidos y sonrientes, se cubrieron con un velo de dolor que no fue capaz de comprender, sin poder hacer nada vio como la máscara que habitualmente portaba volvía a aparecer, como su voz volvía a ser forzada y sus palabras estudiadas, habían retrocedido muchísimo en un instante y no entendía por qué.

-**Debo irme, es muy tarde, gracias por la velada Regina, te llamaré pronto**

La vio desaparecer, a zancadas, pudo ver como intentaba evitar echarse a correr, se había asustado pero ¿De qué?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es la mejor tata del mundo, a mi cuñadita Tamii porque es un solete, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita vero porque me sorprende cada día, a Bego porque es una corrompe menores muy legal y yo la quiero mucho y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 RETROCEDIENDO**

Durante unos instantes, Regina no se atrevió a moverse, plantada en su portal con la vista perdida en el punto exacto por donde el coche de Emma había desaparecido. Inconscientemente esperaba que la rubia volviese, apareciese avergonzada, con el rostro cubierto de rubor y le diese alguna explicación a su comportamiento, mas pasados diez minutos en los que por mucho que lo intentó no pudo comprender qué había hecho para asustarla, decidió subir a su casa ya que estaba refrescando notablemente y estaba claro que Emma no iba a volver.

Como una autómata giró la llave en la cerradura y entró sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su Kathe de ninguna manera. La luz del salón estaba encendida y el murmullo de la televisión le llegó nítido, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar de puntillas y con sus tacones en las manos. Al asomarse vio a Mery dormida sobre el sillón y una sonrisa tierna nació en su rostro. Con cuidado se acercó a ella y la despertó de forma suave, intentando no asustarla. Mery abrió los ojos pesadamente y parpadeó varias veces observando su alrededor, certificando que no estaba en su casa sino en la de Regina. Fijó su mirada color miel en su amiga y enseguida supo que algo no había ido bien, por lo que se enderezó en un instante, ofreciéndole sentarse a su lado. Regina aceptó con un suspiro y durante unos instantes no pronunciaron palabra, unos instantes de silencio necesarios para reorganizar las ideas inconexas que bailaban en su mente.

Finalmente fue Mery quien se atrevió a preguntar qué había ocurrido en la cena para turbar tanto la mirada de Regina.

-**¿Qué ocurrió Regina?**

-"No lo sé, todo fue bien hasta llegar al portal, en ese momento supe que no quería despedirme pues lo estaba pasando bien, quería conocerla un poco más, pero de pronto se apartó y se marchó, en cuanto le pedí que subiera"

**-Bueno, por lo que me has contado es una mujer reservada, quizás no le pareció apropiado subir a tu apartamento en la primera cita**

-"No creo que sea eso, en cuanto llegó me admitió que pensaba que cenaríamos aquí en casa, tiene que haber algo más…"

**-Bueno, seguro que meditará y te dará una explicación**

-"Eso espero, aunque creo que se la tendré que sacar por la fuerza… Me voy a acostar Mery, estoy cansada"

**-Está bien, yo me marcho a casa, llámame mañana si quieres**

Se despidieron con un tierno abrazo y, en cuanto su amiga había desaparecido en el ascensor, cerró su puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Su cama estaba literalmente invadida por su hija, completamente estirada en el colchón, ocupando todo el espacio posible y profundamente dormida. Esa visión le hizo sonreír mientras se deshacía de su vestido y se ponía su camisa de dormir, apartando a su pequeña a un lado y acomodándose en el colchón, calentito ya que Kathe se había ocupado de ello ocupando toda la cama. En cuanto su hija notó en medio de sus sueños la presencia de su madre, se pegó por completo a ella murmurando, llenando su alma de ternura y dibujando en sus gestos una sonrisa se dedicó a acariciar con cariño sus rizos rubios y a contemplarla.

Irremediablemente sus pensamientos la llevaron a unas horas antes, en el restaurante, los ojos de Emma carentes de barreras, sus suaves avances, la ternura que sintió al ver como poco a poco se iba abriendo a ella, como la analizaba de forma tímida, como iba superando sus propios miedos a abrirse, quizás no hablaran mucho de ellas mismas, de sus vidas, los temas que trataron eran tan cotidianos como importantes para aprender a conocerla, el tipo de música que escuchaba, que tipo de libros leía, qué películas la estremecían… así descubrió que amaba el rock, aunque se perdía ante una buena letra, que prefería los libros de misterio o aquellos que te hacen plantearte la vida de mil maneras distintas, descubrió que adoraba la acción en las películas pero ante una buena historia se quitaba el sombrero.

Descubrió ese lado bromista de la muchacha, los pequeños chistes fáciles, su risa que en pocas ocasiones había podido apreciar, su inmensa capacidad intelectual, su facilidad para hablar de cualquier cosa e incluso su curiosidad cuando no conocía el tema, anhelando aprender y comprender.

Ella misma se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era dejarse conocer, discutir entre risas sobre los gustos completamente adolescentes de la joven, alegando que Pavarotti no tiene rival en el mundo de la música, le habló de sus mil aventuras ejerciendo como reportera, la cantidad de gente extraña que había llegado a conocer, las experiencias que llevaba a sus espaldas que la habían convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha… Mientras hablaba de sí misma leía la admiración, la curiosidad, incluso el aprecio en las pupilas verdeazuladas de Emma.

Había llegado a sentir una conexión, estaba convencida de que se abriría a ella, de que podría llegar a descubrir por qué necesitaba esos muros impenetrables que construía en un instante, mas en su portal, tras una velada realmente bonita, todo se había ido por la alcantarilla y no podía comprender por qué, lo intentaba, le daba vueltas en su mente mas no había respuesta.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, su mirada estaba fija en el techo de su habitación, en las sombras, mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de su hija justo a su lado, notaba su cálido cuerpo pegado a ella, su torpe abrazo entre sueños y el murmullo de su corazón.

Para Emma la noche había empezado demasiado bien, tanto que desde que bajó de su coche y vio a Regina, con ese vestido azul eléctrico, pegado a su figura, resaltando sus formas se desbocaron sus pulsaciones de forma no podía controlarlas.

El suelo tembló bajó sus pies cuando supo que debía improvisar, Regina la estaba retando y pensaba salir victoriosa, elegir restaurante no fue difícil, un lugar donde se sentía cómoda, donde solía ir a menudo, su territorio.

Descubrió con gusto que no le resultaba difícil hablar con ella, era dulce y sencilla, no la presionaba, no la angustiaba, le daba su tiempo y le inspiraba confianza, le gusto dejar que Regina entrara poco a poco en lo que era su mundo, sus gustos, sus aficiones, descubrir detalles de la vida de la morena, pequeñas pinceladas, anécdotas divertidas, sin duda se sentía bien, por primera vez en años el miedo que asfixiaba su alma se estaba disipando, poco a poco, mirando los ojos oscuros de Regina pensó que podía dejarse conocer, dejarse querer, dejar que alguien aceptara sus defectos y fantasmas, le ayudase con su carga para no hacerla tan pesada.

Pero como venía siendo normal en su vida, todo lo que le parecía bello y hermoso se acababa rompiendo, esa cena no podía ser menos. Cuando llegó a casa de Regina la acompañó al portal, no se veía aún preparada para despedirse, sus labios la llamaban como si de un imán se tratara, se acercó para que sus palabras rompieran su alma en mil pedazos, un nombre, el mismo que torturaba su mente desde hacía años, Kathe.

Quiso certificar que había escuchado bien que no eran sus fantasmas los que estaban torturando su mente una vez más, pero volvió a escucharlo, nítidamente, el nombre de su hija en labios de Regina.

Huir le pareció la mejor opción, levantar nuevamente sus barreras. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, volver significaba dar explicaciones, significaba enfrentarse al peor de sus fantasmas y no estaba preparada ni dispuesta.

Condujo dejando que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas y que su interior se quebrara en mil pedazos una vez más, siempre que la vida le regalaba un buen momento acababa empapada en lágrimas y destrozada, debía aprender la lección.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dejó caer en las sombras, sus aliadas, las únicas que habitaban en armonía con sus fantasmas y estalló en un llanto enfermizo, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su hija, maldiciendo su suerte, de todas las mujeres de Nueva York tenía que haberse fijado en aquella cuya hija llevaba el mismo nombre que la niña que ella tuvo que dejar, en ningún momento pasó por su mente que pudiera ser su pequeña. Una broma tan cruel del destino le parecía demasiado macabra, lloró sin descansó, en un pequeño rincón, en silencio y soledad, aislada, descargando ese dolor lacerante que se había aferrado a su pecho, sabiendo que tarde o temprano debería disculparse con Regina pues había sido de muy mal gusto dejarla de esa manera.

Cuando se hubo desahogado, a rastras se metió en la cama, eran casi las seis de la mañana pero no podía dormir, no con los fantasmas destrozando su mente.

Harta de no poder dormir, Regina miró su reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Suspiró pensando en la gran capa de maquillaje que debía usar para tapar sus ojeras y se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua, vislumbrando su teléfono móvil en el salón. Durante unos instantes se lo quedó mirando pensativa, para finalmente tomarlo y escribir un mensaje, esperando quedarse más tranquila y poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando su teléfono sonó estridente, Emma saltó en la cama pues no esperaba recibir un mensaje a esas horas de la madrugada. Encendió la pantalla y vio que había sido Regina la que le había escrito, por lo que lo abrió en ese momento, entre ansiosa y asustada por lo que podía decirle.

-**"Sé que hemos retrocedido, pero no voy a rendirme Emma Swan"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es la mujer más buena del planeta, a mi cuñi tamii preciosa porque la quiero, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está ahí para mí, a Bego porque es esa roca constante que no pienso perder y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 ALMA QUEBRADA**

Despertó sintiendo que acababa de dormirse, no había conseguido descansar por mucho que lo intentó, a pesar de que logró dormir tras escribirle un mensaje a Emma. No pensaba rendirse, no después de ver a la joven escritora de forma natural, siendo ella misma. Averiguaría qué pasó por su mente, qué levantó las murallas una vez más, qué las alejó de forma abrupta.

Mentalmente se preguntó por qué había despertado ya que se sentía cansada, cuando constató que su pequeña Kathe estaba jugando con sus cabellos y hablando sola entre susurros, dibujando en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa, tener a su hija al despertar conseguía transformar el peor día en el mejor, llenaba su alma de paz y ternura. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos instantes, disfrutando de las mil sensaciones que la cercanía de su hija le provocaban, escuchando sus susurros, averiguando así que le estaba hablando a su osito, contándole sus aventuras, intentando no despertar a su mamá sin éxito. Cada vez que la pequeña acariciaba sus cabellos y le aseguraba a su peluche que su mamá era la mujer más bella del mundo, tenía que reprimir las ganas de atraparla y estrecharla en sus brazos con fuerza.

A pesar de que deseaba quedarse así para siempre, con los ojos cerrados y embriagándose de la presencia certera de su pequeña, supo que pronto Kathe querría desayunar, por lo que se estiró en el lecho, murmurando palabras incomprensibles y provocando que su rubita saltase a sus brazos al constatar que había despertado, aferrándose a su cuello de forma efusiva y hablando demasiado deprisa, tanto que no lograba comprender nada de lo que decía, solo palabras sueltas como mamá o Emma, sintiendo una punzada en su vientre y recordando brevemente que no había revisado su teléfono, no sabía si había recibido respuesta.

Consiguió romper ese abrazo y salir de la cama, sonriendo a su pequeña con cariño mientras esta saltaba literalmente al suelo y empezaba a correr con su osito en la mano en dirección a la cocina, provocándole una risa suave y un ligero brillo cargado de amor en su mirada, su pequeño terremoto era un pozo sin fondo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron exclusivamente para su hija, para escuchar con paciencia todo cuanto había hecho con su tía Mery la noche anterior, apuntándose mentalmente que debía reprender a su amiga ya que ella había dejado a su hija acostada y nada más salir por la puerta le había permitido levantarse y campar a sus anchas por el apartamento, acostándola mucho más tarde de lo normal. A medida que Kathe le contaba con detalles la película que había visto la noche anterior, ella preparó un desayuno especial para su princesa, como todas las mañanas en las que no tenía que acudir a su trabajo y podía dedicarlas por entero a cumplir los deseos de su pequeña.

Una enorme taza de chocolate, un café y un suculento plato de tortitas para compartir entre las dos fue dispuesto ante ellas en la mesa, mientras se sentaba a la derecha de su hija y, revolviendo sus cabellos, la empujaba a probar ese apetitoso desayuno.

Con los ojos como platos, Kathe se abalanzó sobre las tortillas, llenando su boca y dejando un rastro de chocolate sobre sus labios, provocando las carcajadas de su madre. Sus ojitos azules se clavaron en ella, cargados de admiración y cariño, con una chispa de curiosidad infinita que necesitaba ser saciada, por lo que, tras tragarse el bocado, fijó su mirada una vez más en su mamá y le preguntó sin rodeos por su cita de la noche pasada.

-**Mamá ¿Ya sois amigas?**

-"Desayuna pequeñaja"

**-¿Fue divertida la cena?**

-"Mucho, pero eso no significa que ya seamos amigas, es más complicado que eso renacuaja"

**-Yo me hice amiga de Ashley en seguida mami, no es tan difícil**

-"Eso es porque tú eres una niña demasiado buena Kathe"

Con una sonrisa que encerraba la profunda admiración infantil que sentía por su madre y dándose por satisfecha con sus respuestas, atacó las tortitas sin piedad, devorándolas literalmente mientras Regina permanecía pensativa, con la vista perdida en ninguna parte, hasta que recordó el mensaje y decidió comprobar si había recibido una respuesta.

Dejando a su hija enfrascada en el desayuno, se dirigió al salón, despeinando sus cabellos por el camino aunque estos ya estaban bastante alborotados y dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo, síntoma de la mala noche vivida. Una vez en el salón, localizó su teléfono y lo tomó con miedo, no sabía cómo sentirse si no recibía noticias de Emma, podía darse a que aun no había visto su mensaje o a que la estaba evitando y la segunda opción, sin saber muy bien por qué, dolía demasiado.

Encendió el aparato y el icono de mensaje recibido brilló en la pantalla, lo abrió con más ansia de la que admitiría y suspiró aliviada al ver que la rubia había respondido, sentándose en el sofá a leerlo con tranquilidad, por la hora constató que había respondido nada más recibirlo, descubriendo que Emma tampoco había dormido la noche pasada.

-**"No quieres rendirte, mas hay batallas difíciles de librar y murallas que no puedes saltar Regina ¿Por qué intentarlo? Anoche lo supe mis fantasmas asesinan cada pedazo de mi alma, destruyen mi felicidad, no puedo dejarlos atrás"**

Tras leer un par de veces esa enigmática respuesta, se dio cuenta de que encerraba mucho más que una negativa a seguir conociéndose, ella había visto bajo la máscara de Emma, había escuchado su grito mudo, su súplica, ese mensaje era una prueba más de que la joven escritora pedía sin atreverse a verbalizarlo una ayuda inmensa, apoyo para liberarse de esa carga que la estaba desquiciando.

Con ese "¿Por qué intentarlo? No se estaba dando por vencida, le estaba pidiendo a Regina los motivos que no podía encontrar. Pensó durante unos instantes su respuesta, escribiéndola y enviándola deseando de corazón que Emma comprendiera y se dejase ayudar.

-**"¿Por qué no intentarlo? Los fantasmas son más fáciles de espantar si no estás sola, las cargas más livianas si dejas que te ayuden a llevarlas y en cuanto a la felicidad… esta solo puede ser destruida si tú lo permites"**

Satisfecha con su respuesta iba a volver junto a su hija cuando su teléfono vibro en su mano, Emma acababa de enviarle un nuevo mensaje, uno breve que desbocó su corazón en un instante.

-**"Necesito verte ¿Puedo recogerte esta tarde? ¿Sobre las cinco?"**

Su mente empezó a encajar piezas, como un engranaje, hasta las cinco tenía tiempo de sobra para llevar a Kathe con sus abuelos y poder hablar tranquila con Emma, quería saber sus excusas, comprender por qué se había marchado. La imperiosa necesidad de la rubia de volver a verla tan pronto solo significaba que no estaba equivocada, necesitaba ayuda y no sabía cómo solicitarla. Llamó a su madre para asegurarse de que Kathe podía quedarse con ellos esa tarde, como siempre no hubo ningún problema ya sus padres adoraban a la pequeña y jamás se negaban a tenerla en casa cuando Regina lo requería y, tras colgar, escribió el último mensaje de la mañana, recibiendo automáticamente una respuesta por parte de Emma.

-**"Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a salir corriendo te espero a las cinco en el portal de mi casa, creo que sabes dónde es"**

**-"Ahí estaré, prometo no escaparme, hoy no… hasta luego Regina"**

Tras dejar el teléfono, volvió a la cocina donde encontró a su hija hablando con su osito, con el plato y la taza ya vacíos y la cara encharcada en chocolate, por lo que la envió de cabeza a la bañera y le explicó que ella iría a pasear con Emma por lo que se iba a quedar con sus abuelos, causando su euforia en un momento.

El día pasó relativamente tranquilo, toda la mañana se la dedicó a Kathe y, tras la comida, la llevó a casa de sus padres donde tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio exhaustivo de Cora sobre su tarde, con quién iba y a dónde, preguntando también cuándo encontraría un hombre y un padre para su hija, provocando un suspiro de frustración por parte de la morena, visiblemente cansada de esa cantinela eterna.

Volvió a su casa y se cambió, su atuendo era sencillo, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, se aplicó una capa de maquillaje, tapando con éxito las ojeras por su mala noche y, en cuanto el reloj dio las cinco, bajó a la calle encontrándose con Emma cara a cara.

La muchacha tenía el rostro pálido y ojeroso, sus ojos levemente enrojecidos constataban que había estado llorando y en ellos se leía el cansancio absoluto. Se acercó a ella y vio como le regalaba una sonrisa triste, a medida que la iba observando con más detenimiento constató que esa mujer ante ella era una mujer destruida, que la fachada de fortaleza y coraje que solía mostrar había desaparecido, era simplemente Emma con sus miedos y fantasmas.

Ante ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aroma a vainilla, fijarse en sus ojeras pronunciadas, en la falta de cuidado en su rostro y sus cabellos, sonrió inquieta sin saber muy bien qué decir, dejando que fuese ella la que rompiese el silencio. Emma la miraba, con miedo, con duda, con un leve arrepentimiento, suspiró cortando ese tenso momento con sus palabras.

-**Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento anoche… No debí marcharme así**

-"No debiste, pero ahora estás aquí"

**-¿Nos vamos?**

-"¿A dónde?"

-**Quiero enseñarte uno de mis fantasmas, uno de los pedazos de mi alma, quizás el primero. Después estará en tu mano decidir si quieres quedarte a mi lado de verdad o si no vale la pena**

Tras mirarla unos instantes a los ojos, supo que se iba a abrir a ella, que le iba a mostrar un pedazo de ese pasado que tanto la atormentaba y evitaba con furia. La siguió a su coche en silencio y esta arrancó. Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra, Regina mantenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla sin atreverse a mirar a Emma, el dolor que dibujaban sus gestos, sin saber qué decir o hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

De pronto frunció el ceño al reconocer el camino y el lugar al que se dirigían, el cementerio de Nueva York. Nada más llegar, Emma bajó del vehículo y a gran velocidad corrió a abrir su puerta, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Una vez fuera del coche, la rubia no soltó su mano, es más empezó a apretarla con fuerza y Regina pudo ver como esta temblaba, devolviéndole el gesto y regalándole fortaleza.

Con un suspiro, Emma empezó a andar sin soltar su mano, guiándola por ese lugar silencioso y triste, donde tantas personas acudían a llorar a aquellos que habían perdido, hasta que se detuvo ante una sencilla tumba, en ese momento la joven escritora estaba pálida y las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas en silencio. Se fijó en la lápida y se le puso un nudo en la garganta, un nombre y una fecha, siete años atrás **Katherine Swan**.

Las fechas que rezaban sobre la lápida indicaban que la muchacha había fallecido con dieciséis años, demasiado joven. Regina observó a Emma, descubrió la lucha que se estaba librando en su alma. La joven escritora la miró, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y con voz quebrada rompió el silencio, derrotada y hundida.

-**Ella era mi hermana, está muerta por mi culpa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque sabe que es mi final feliz, a mi cuñadita Tamii porque forma parte de esta familia, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a Gen porque es mi princesita y la adoro, a mi tatita Vero porque cada día es más importante para mí, a Bego porque es mi quejica favorita y porque no se va a marchar y siempre me va a cuidar y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 EL PRINCIPIO**

El viento helado penetraba en sus huesos a pesar del grueso abrigo que portaba, mientras guardaba reverencial silencio observando esa lápida, esa piedra que encerraba uno de los mayores fantasmas que Emma llevaba en su alma.

Aun con sus manos entrelazadas, regalándole fortaleza, evitando mirar su rostro pues se quebraba al ver su dolor. La escalofriante confesión que había recibido había congelado sus palabras en su garganta, la verdad era que no sabía nada sobre la mujer que se mantenía en pie sujeta a su mano, de su pasado, sus piedras y caídas en el camino.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su rostro, pálido y ojeroso, sus ojos azul verdosos estaban fijos en la inscripción de la lápida mientras el viento revolvía sus rubios cabellos, llevándole su aroma a vainilla y azar, una mezcla extraña y a la vez fascinaba sus sentidos.

Emma suspiró, hacía años que no visitaba la tumba de su hermana, haberla perdido supuso el principio de su propio purgatorio, su condena en vida al horror y el olvido, se culpaba, llevaba años haciéndolo, una larga historia que deseaba gritar, sacarla de su alma. Miró el rostro de Regina, imperturbable, sus ojos chocolate fijos en el mármol fúnebre. La majestuosidad de sus gestos le provocó un escalofrío y Regina, al notarlo, clavó su mirada en ella regalándole una sonrisa cálida y dulce, una promesa muda que Emma comprendió en el acto, no pensaba marcharse.

Finalmente la morena en susurros rompió el silencio, empezaba a conocer a Emma, sabía que se moría por hablar pero jamás daría el primer paso.

-"¿Cómo murió?"

**-Es una larga historia**

-"¿Quieres contármela?"

**-Sí, deseo hacerlo, pero no quiero robarte más tiempo**

-"Tengo todo el del mundo, mas deseo preguntarte algo ¿Puedo?"

**-Claro**

-"Anoche te marchaste al escuchar el nombre de mi hija, Kathe ¿Fue porque tu hermana llevaba el mismo nombre?"

**-Entre otras cosas, ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?**

-"¿A dónde?"

**-A mi casa, si lo deseas, sino podemos vernos otro día**

-"Vamos dónde te sientas más cómoda Emma"

En silencio asintió, tirando de ella en dirección a la salida de ese lugar tétrico, subiendo al coche en silencio. La rubia conducía sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos en la carretera y el tráfico, mas su mano seguía sujetando la de Regina, demostrando comodidad con ese pequeño gesto mientras la morena miraba sus manos enredadas sintiendo que, irónicamente, parecía que estaban hechas para estar entrelazadas, encajaban a la perfección.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Emma, un ático en el centro de Nueva York. En el ascensor el silencio bailaba entre ellas, la joven escritora perdida en sus propios pensamientos y Regina tratando de calcular cuánto costarían los botones dorados que adornaban el aparato, hasta que se detuvo en el último piso y salieron a un pasillo ancho y bien iluminado, que destilaba lujo y buen gusto por doquier. Solo había una vivienda en ese piso, la de Emma, esta se dirigió directa a su puerta y abrió, apartándose para dejar que Regina penetrara primero en sus dominios, pasando tras ella y cerrando tras de sí.

En medio de la oscuridad tenue la guió hacia el salón, invitándola a tomar asiento y encendiendo las luces ya que a veces olvidaba que no todo el mundo se encontraba seguro en medio de las sombras.

**-Aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

-"No gracias"

-**¿Te importa si tomo coca cola?**

-"Estás en tu casa"

Con una sonrisa dulce, desapareció en la cocina donde Regina la escuchó rebuscando entre la nevera la bebida. A los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer con un vaso lleno de hielo y la oscura bebida, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá y bebiendo un trago de su refresco.

En un instante sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, los ojos chocolate se cubrieron de curiosidad, de ganas de saber, comprender y ayudar a esa extraña mujer de ojos conmovedores por la que no sabía qué sentir, si fascinación, miedo o algo más, algo intenso, sin nombre.

Emma le devolvió la mirada, regalándole una sonrisa que encerraba sus miedos, sus anhelos, sus deseos, la necesidad de ser escuchada, de sentirse apoyada.

Como periodista que era, la tensión pudo con ella y las preguntas acudieron a su garganta, explotando sin poder detenerlas, a pesar de que midió sus palabras con celo ya que no quería perderla, no otra vez, no ahora que estaba dispuesta a abrirse a ella.

-"Entonces ¿cómo murió?"

**-Te dije que era una historia larga, para comprenderla hay que ir al principio y no creo que pueda contarla entera, no hoy ¿Podrás entender eso?**

-"Ya te he dicho que tengo tiempo, siempre que quieras hablar ahí estaré, solo voy a escuchar y no pienso juzgarte, quiero ayudarte a espantar tus fantasmas y a llevar tus cargas"

**-Entonces ahí va, el principio de mi final.**

**10 años antes:**

Acababa de cumplir 18 años, y a su corta edad había tenido que tomar decisiones demasiado duras, había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo, a sus dieciocho años acababa de conseguir la custodia de su hermana pequeña, cinco años menor que ella y sacarla de un hogar que estaba destrozando sus vidas de manera irremediable. Desde ese momento no volvieron a ver a su padre, tampoco les importó y, aunque la pensión que recibían apenas llegaba para pagar los gastos, se buscaban la vida como podían, juntas, una pequeña familia.

Había tenido que dejar los estudios joven, trabajaba como camarera desde hacía meses en un bar de carretera, mugriento y andrajoso, lo suficiente para llevar de comer a su casa, intentaba darle una educación a su hermana, que esta tuviese un futuro mejor, mas apenas pisaba su hogar debido a los turnos excesivos en la cafetería y algún que otro trabajo fuera de lo legal para que a Kathe nunca le faltase de nada.

Las consecuencias fueron que, durante años, la joven Kathe Swan se sintió más sola que nunca, solo tenía a Emma y apenas la veía. Se volvió una muchacha rebelde con los años, dejó de estudiar, se volvió agresiva y se metió en un mundo peligroso sin que Emma se diese cuenta, enfrascada como estaba en sacarla adelante ya que estaban solas en el mundo.

Hasta que la vida les dio el golpe definitivo, Kathe tenía ya dieciséis y hacía un año que jugaba con las drogas sin que su hermana mayor lo supiera, era una forma de llamar la atención a gritos mas Emma no lo veía, apenas cruzaban un par de palabras al día, la maternidad le había venido demasiado grande y ella lo sabía.

Si Katherine supiera que su hermana se estaba dejando la vida por darle un futuro, si intuyese en qué clases de mundos se estaba metiendo para poder darle de comer y sacarla adelante, no habría sido tan inconsciente mas la terrible verdad es que estaba sola, se sentía sola y la sensación de estar drogada era más agradable que su realidad.

Era joven, no sabía nada de la vida y todo lo veía como un juego, hasta que un día se le fue la mano con la dosis, precipitándose a la muerte sin que nadie estuviese ahí para verla, para ayudarla. Esa misma noche, al llegar Emma a su casa, cansada y con los ojos enrojecidos, endurecidos por las circunstancias de su vida, buscó a su hermana sin hallarla hasta que descubrió la puerta del baño cerrada, abriéndola por la fuerza y penetrando en el interior, sintiendo como su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos en un instante.

Su pequeña Kathe en el suelo sin vida, las drogas que la habían matado desperdigadas por el suelo y su corazón quebrándose, como una estatua sin poder moverse, helada y con las lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos, cayó de rodillas tomando a su hermana en sus brazos, liberando un grito de dolor que desgarró su alma en mil pedazos, la rompió sin remedio, con su hermana en sus brazos lloró hasta perder una a una sus fuerzas, lloró durante horas sintiendo la daga de la culpa envenenar su sangre, era su culpa, ella la había descuidado, no la había protegido, su hermanita estaba muerta y era culpa suya


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque cada día ansío más irme con ella, a mi cuñi Tamii preciosa porque es un cielo de niña, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es una chiquilla encantadora, a mi querida princesita Gen porque me ve bonita, a Bego porque se cuela en mis sueños para recordarme que toda va a estar bien y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 DISTINTO COLOR**

Regina permanecía en silencio, observando el rostro de Emma, desencajado por el dolor que esos recuerdos evocaban, con un nudo en el estómago y procesando en su mente la cruda historia que acababa de ser relatada en ese salón. Sobre la mesita, la coca cola intacta de la rubia goteaba en silencio, solo se podía percibir el sonido de sus corazones mezclados con los leves sollozos que escapaban de los labios de la joven escritora.

Lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, dejando un reguero negro por donde pasaban, mientras sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Regina no pronunció palabra, cualquier cosa que pudiese decir sonaría vacía, sin sentido, se conformó con permanecer a su lado, sujetando su mano, prometiéndole sin palabras que ella no iba a abandonarla. Observaba su rostro, los surcos de las lágrimas, el dolor que estas dibujaban, un dolor que no podía compartir, que no podía aliviar, por lo que tomó un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolso, sin romper la esfera de silencio y complicidad que había entre ella, acercándolo al rostro de Emma y, suavemente, recogiendo sus lágrimas provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

Con esa leve caricia, limpiando los restos que su dolor dejaba en el rostro de la joven, sus ojos se cruzaron, el azul verdoso intenso chocó con el color del caramelo y las palabras simplemente dejaron de tener sentido o importancia. Con un pequeño gesto, Regina tiró de Emma hacia sí, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, provocando que estallara en llanto, provocando sus gritos, su agonía, sin soltarla. Dejó que esta se quebrara entre sus brazos, se mostrara vulnerable, se mostrara sin máscaras ni murallas, dejó que Emma encontrase paz escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Poco a poco los jadeos de la joven escritora se fueron apagando, sus sollozos calmando, las lágrimas dejaron de empapar su camisa, mientras temblaba entre sus brazos, se fue tranquilizando mecida por una melodía inexistente, por la tranquilidad que esa extraña morena le ofrecía. Al ver que estaba tranquila, Regina, sin romper su abrazo, susurró a su oído la promesa que sin palabras ya le había regalado.

-"Yo no me voy Emma, no pienso irme a ninguna parte"

La joven no respondió, escondió los pedazos de su alma resquebrajada entre los brazos de Regina, se dejó envolver por la seguridad que esta le transmitía para finalmente caer dormida sobre su pecho.

La morena veló sus sueños durante algunas horas, contemplándola en silencio, con miedo a despertarla. Acariciando sus cabellos de vez en cuando, cada vez que murmuraba desde el limbo del subconsciente. Contemplando sus ojeras se preguntó cuánto hacía que no dormía con propiedad, cuánto tiempo llevaba cargando con una culpa que no era suya, torturándose, quebrándose y forjando una muralla para aparentar fortaleza cuando en realidad era una mujer agrietada que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, no tuvo valor para despertarla, por lo que escribió en una servilleta una pequeña nota y salió del apartamento sin hacer ruido, cogiendo un taxi para ir a su casa y posteriormente a buscar a su hija, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el rostro congestionado de dolor de Emma.

Entrada la madrugada, la joven escritora despertó, sintiendo de inmediato la ausencia de Regina. Miró la hora, las dos de la mañana, seguramente la joven reportera había tenido que marcharse mucho antes y no la había despertado. Sintió un vacío en su estómago, ¿Y si Regina había mentido? ¿Y si no podía soportar volver a verla tras conocer ese pedacito de su turbio pasado?

Se levantó del sofá, adolorida y se estiró como pudo, posando su mirada en su mesita donde aún permanecía su refresco olvidado. Se levantó para llevarlo a la cocina cuando reparó en la nota que Regina le había dejado y la leyó de inmediato.

-**"Tuve que marcharme, no quise despertarte pues parecía que necesitabas dormir. Emma nada de lo que me has contado es culpa tuya, sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero es la verdad. Te prometí que no me marcharía y no pienso hacerlo, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, llámame cuando despiertes, nos veremos muy pronto. Regina"**

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios tras releer esa nota unas diez veces, Regina no iba a abandonarla. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, ya no estaba sola, alguien más conocía resquicios de su alma y no iba a dejarla. Era tarde para llamarla, seguramente estaría dormida, por lo que Emma se acostó pensando que todo iba a ir mejor a partir de ese momento, durmiéndose nuevamente en el acto con la intención de llamar a la morena nada más despertarse.

Desde esa larga tarde de confidencias, no era extraño que Emma se presentase en la puerta de los estudios donde Regina trabajaba para acompañarla a tomar café, prácticamente se había vuelto una rutina y la morena empezó a acostumbrarse a buscar sus ojos verdeazulados nada más salir a su pequeño descanso.

En esa cafetería, detalles del pasado de Emma eran relatados mientras Regina escuchaba con ceremonia, ante una taza de café. Pequeñas historias, anécdotas de la joven Katherine, como se peleaban de niñas, como se unieron al perder jóvenes a su madre, como lucharon contra un padre borracho que jamás les prestó atención, como Emma luchó por conseguir la custodia a pesar de su juventud, a veces reían, a veces secaba sus lágrimas, empezó a conocerla cómo era, empezó a conocer su alma.

Tampoco era extraño verlas volver al estudio tomadas de la mano, Emma siempre abría la puerta de la cafetería para que Regina saliera y, automáticamente, tomaba su mano. La morena entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Emma y con un suave apretón le recordaba su promesa, estaba ahí y no se marchaba a ninguna parte. Así la acompañaba de vuelta a su trabajo, a veces en silencio y otras conversando de todo y nada, mirándose a los ojos.

Cada noche al acostarse, sus conversaciones seguían hasta tarde a través del teléfono, se hacían reír y se escuchaban cuando alguna de las dos sentía turbación.

Una noche, con Kathe ya dormida, Regina encendió la televisión y se sirvió una copa de vino mientras miraba las noticias, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, mirando la pantalla sonrió al ver el nombre de Emma y respondió de inmediato.

-"Emma ¿Cómo estás? Hoy no viniste a tomar café"

-**Tuve una firma de libros, pero estoy bien ¿Y tú?**

-"Bastante bien, relajada ahora que mi terremoto está dormida"

-**¿Crees que puedes conseguir a alguien que te la cuide el viernes?**

-"¿El viernes? ¿Para qué?"

**-Quiero llevarte a cenar, la primera vez no terminó bien**

-"No te preocupes por eso, lo entendí, no tienes que compensar nada"

**-Me apetece cenar contigo**

-"En ese caso conseguiré que Mery cuide de la pequeña, ¿Me recogerás a las ocho?"

**-A las ocho estaré ahí**

Charlaron un rato más, de su día, de la firma de libros de la que Emma no se había podido escapar y varias anécdotas, riendo juntas hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella y, despidiéndose cariñosamente, colgaron para irse a dormir pensando en ese viernes, en su segunda no cita oficial.

Mery estuvo encantada de cuidar de Kath, por lo que llegó pronto a casa de Regina para ayudarla a vestirse, aunque esta no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, asegurando que Emma era su amiga y que no era una cita romántica en absoluto.

Finalmente el conjunto elegido fue un vestido rojo, discreto y elegante, maquillaje a juego y por supuesto sus zapatos de tacón. A las ocho en punto le dio un beso a su hija, dándole permiso para acostarse en su cama ya que, tras una discusión en la que tanto Mery como Kathe se unieron contra ella, la niña tuvo permiso para mirar una película y acostarse más tarde.

Bajó sabiendo que Emma estaría en su portal esperando, nada más salir a la calle vio sus ojos verdeazulados y su sonrisa, vestía como siempre, con esa chaqueta de suero roja que la definía y sus rizos bailando al viento.

Tras saludarse subieron en el coche, mientras Regina no dejaba de preguntarle a la rubia por el restaurante al que irían recibiendo su sonrisa como única respuesta.

La curiosidad se hizo cada vez más grande al ver que el coche salía de la ciudad, preguntándose a dónde demonios irían ya que Emma no pronunciaba palabra. Finalmente llegaron a un mirador en las afueras, desde dónde podían contemplar las luces de los enormes rascacielos en contraposición a las estrellas del cielo nocturno, un lugar hermoso que Regina no conocía y cortó su respiración.

Emma detuvo el vehículo y bajó, rodeándolo y abriendo su puerta con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche.

-**Bienvenida al mejor restaurante de Nueva York ¿Te gusta?**

-"Es precioso pero ¿Qué vamos a cenar?"

**-Pizza, pensé en todo**

-"Ya veo…"

Se sonrieron y Emma sacó una manta enorme que extendió sobre la hierba, de cara a la ciudad, poniendo sobre ella la caja con la pizza y las latas de refresco que había llevado, metidas en una neverita portátil para mantenerlas frías.

Cenaron entre risas, mirando las vistas y hablando de todo y nada, Emma reprendió a la morena por no haber leído aun su libro y esta insistió en que no tenía tiempo, prometiendo que lo compraría esa misma semana. Reían con anécdotas de su día a día, de la pequeña Kathe, de situaciones surrealistas a las que Emma se enfrentaba de vez en cuando.

La rubia miraba a Regina, sabiendo que desde que la vio por primera vez en televisión esta había cambiado su vida, todo era de distinto color desde que ella había aparecido, poco a poco la había ayudado a dejar atrás esa culpa que la torturaba, a aceptar su pasado como una lección y no como una carga, aunque aun no conocía todos los detalles de su vida sabía que pronto estaría preparada para explicarle cada detalle, cada cicatriz. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y Regina, que la estaba mirando, preguntó extrañada.

-"¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Dije algo gracioso?"

**-No, tienes una mancha sobre el labio**

Regina llevó su mano a los labios, frotando mientras intentaba limpiarse, con gesto de concentración y provocando que Emma estallase en carcajadas.

-"¿Ya está?"

**-No, era en el otro lado, espera déjame a mí**

La joven se acercó a ella, elevando su mano y acariciando con suavidad sus labios, mirando sus ojos y sonriendo. Regina se la quedó mirando unos instantes y en ese momento la joven escritora lo supo, supo que Regina había cambiado su vida, supo que quería lanzarse al vacío sin más.

Rompió la distancia que las separaba, empujada por una fuerza que nacía de cada uno de sus latidos y unió sus labios en un casto y dulce beso, dejando a Regina completamente helada durante un instante, incapaz de reaccionar tomada por sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, al cabo de unos instantes, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada, solo se escuchaba el viento y los lejanos sonidos de la ciudad.

-"No tenía nada en el labio ¿verdad?"

**-No, absolutamente nada**

-"No sé cómo he podido caer en un truco tan malo"

**-¿Estás enfadada?**

-"No"

Se sonrieron durante unos instantes y a su alrededor, el mundo había cambiado de color, al igual que sus miradas cuyo brillo era completamente diferente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque es la mejor tata del mundo, a mi cuñi Tamii que va muy lenta con la historia pero la quiero igual, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque su sonrisa me ilumina, a mi princesita Gen porque adora que la llame así, a Bego porque todo el mundo ha dicho YO te quiero alguna vez y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 HILOS DEL DESTINO**

La noche había transcurrido volando, sin darse cuenta tenían que separarse aunque ninguna de las dos lo deseaba. Frente a su portal, los ojos verdeazulados de Emma, fijos en ella, sus manos enlazadas y sus corazones palpitando al mismo compás, sin decir una sola palabra ya que romper ese mágico silencio sería una aberración. Frente al portal eran eternas, su choque de miradas, sus sonrisas, su leve contacto y la urgencia de volver a unir los labios, un nuevo beso que se hacía esperar puesto que la vergüenza había hecho aparición al igual que el rubor en ambas mejillas y la luz en sus miradas.

Una ráfaga de viento helado las devolvió a la tierra antes de lo previsto, el tiempo volvió a correr puesto que para ellas se había detenido y con una sonrisa triste llegó el momento de un adiós. Regina iba a hablar, las palabras estaban en su garganta luchando por salir, cuando Emma se le adelantó rompiendo toda distancia entre sus labios una vez más. No era un beso furioso ni pasional, era tímido y dulce, como el primero que le había robado, casto, sin ir más allá, simplemente disfrutando y saboreando la sensación de descubrir que sus labios encajaban a la perfección, que como un hilo del destino sus vidas estaban irremediablemente entrelazadas, al igual que sus manos.

Tras cortar ese leve contacto, tan cerca que podía bailar con su aliento y con sonrisas idénticas en los labios se miraban a los ojos sabiendo que todo había cambiado, sin entender muy bien en qué momento y por qué, preguntas sin respuesta sin importancia alguna pues qué más daba el por qué si sus corazones gritaban que estaban en casa.

Con una tibia caricia en su mejilla, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su contorno, los ojos de Emma se clavaron en la inmensidad color café de Regina, sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía y despertaba en un millar de sensaciones para ella desconocidas y a la par demasiado agradables, a pesar de que era el momento del adiós.

-**Debo marcharme, es tarde y no quiero que cojas frío**

-"¿Vas a llamarme? ¿Cuándo llegues a casa?"

**-En cuanto cierre la puerta del apartamento, mejor en cuanto llegue al garaje**

Un nuevo beso, más breve que el anterior, y el dulce contacto de ambas manos mezcladas entre sí se rompió al tener que separarse. Regina vio la silueta de Emma perderse en dirección a su vehículo, la vio girarse un par de veces, verificando que ella estaba ahí y que no había desaparecido, la observó como andaba dando pequeños saltitos de vez en cuando, esa forma tan característica que tenía de moverse tan acorde a su personalidad, llevando sin inmutarse sus dedos a sus labios donde el dulce sabor de Emma seguía impregnado, notando el rubor de sus mejillas y la tenue sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro.

En cuanto el cacharro que Emma tenía como vehículo desapareció de su visión, jugueteó con las llaves de su apartamento sin atinar con la cerradura, perdida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos y sobre todo en la dulce sensación de besar los labios de Emma.

Cuando por fin entró en su apartamento, se quitó los zapatos sin hacer ruido y, automáticamente se dirigió a su habitación sonriendo en el acto al ver a Kathe apaciblemente dormida ocupando toda su cama en diagonal, con sus cabellos desperdigados por su almohada y su leve respiración acompasada como único sonido perceptible en el lugar.

Dejó los tacones y se dirigió a la salita donde Mery la esperaba, esta vez despierta y mirándola de forma inquisitiva.

Sin pronunciar palabra se sentó a su lado, fijando sus ojos en la pantalla de la televisión donde bailaban los dibujos animados sin sonido ya que el aparato estaba sin volumen. Finalmente, Mery aparó un mechón de pelo oscuro del rostro de su amiga y, con una sonrisa, se atrevió a preguntar por qué sus ojos brillaban de esa manera tan inusual.

**-¿Cómo fue? ¿Esta vez no salió corriendo?**

-"¿Crees en el destino?"

**-Depende de lo que entiendas por destino**

-"Ella y yo éramos completas desconocidas y de pronto me ve en televisión, yo la veo a ella en el mismo aparato y las dos nos miramos un poco más de la cuenta, algo llama nuestra atención… Una simple mirada, ni siquiera en persona y nuestros destinos se entrelazaron, ella me buscó yo la seguí y esta noche me ha besado…"

-**¿Que ha hecho qué?**

-"Me ha besado, durante la cena y aquí abajo, en el portal"

**-¿Y tú que sientes? **

-"Un remolino o un volcán, no lo sé con claridad"

**-¿Te gustó que lo hiciera?**

-"Me pareció tierno, adorable y me hizo sentir que podía flotar"

**-¿Qué vas a hacer Regina? Tu madre te va a matar**

-"Mi madre me da bien igual, y en cuanto a lo que voy a hacer es simple, no precipitarme y dejar que el destino siga tejiendo sus hilos"

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, silencio roto por la vibración de su teléfono avisándole de una llamada entrante. Regina miró a su amiga al ver quién le estaba llamando y esta entendió que quería estar sola para contestar, por lo que besando su mejilla se despidió y se marchó mientras Regina descolgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Ya has llegado a casa? Que pronto"

**-No había tráfico a estas horas ¿Cómo estás?**

-"A punto de reunirme con mi hija en el mundo de los sueños ¿Y tú?"

**También me voy a ir ya a dormir, pero antes quería escucharte una vez más**

-"Me has escuchado toda la noche"

**-Lo sé, pero no me has dado las buenas noches**

-"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

**-Para espantar a las pesadillas… Tu voz tiene esa magnífica cualidad, pone el suelo bajo mis pies**

-"Eso es muy bonito… creo que la madrugada te afecta, vete a dormir"

**-Ahora me voy pero quería preguntarte algo**

-"Dime"

**-¿Puedes hacerme un hueco esta semana? Quiero enseñarte algo, un lugar importante para mí**

-"Claro, todos los que quieras, buenas noches Emma, dulces sueños"

**-Dulces sueños para ti también.**

Colgó y se levantó del sofá perezosamente para desvestirse y meterse en la cama. Tras ponerse su camisa de dormir y apartar a Kathe con suavidad, se metió entre las sábanas recibiendo automáticamente el abrazo de su pequeña.

Se empezó a preguntar qué querría enseñarle Emma, a agradecer que se abriera a ella de esa manera y, sin pretenderlo, pensó en el sabor de sus labios, en lo dulce que había sido, su estratagema para robarle un beso, sus ojos azules brillando cargados de vida mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El destino estaba jugando sus cartas y ella lo sabía, no quería pensar en las consecuencias, en qué iban a pensar en su familia al saber que irremediablemente se sentía traída por una mujer, que después de tantos años peleando en contra del amor y de las relaciones personales, centrándose únicamente en su hija, una extraña había aparecido de la nada poniendo patas arriba su mundo, colándose en su interior y cambiándola por completo.

Despacio, esquivando obstáculos cuando estos se presentaran y no antes, sin querer adelantarse a lo que fuese que el destino tenía preparado para ambas, pensaba continuar descubriendo los rincones oscuros del alma de Emma, recomponiéndola siempre que pudiera, la dejaría entrar en su vida de forma pausada y con paso seguro.

Se durmió sonriendo, sintiendo el calor de su hija justo a su lado y ensando en lo curioso que era el destino y como iba entretejiendo sus hilos, pensando en su mano entrelazada con la de Emma, en la sensación de bienestar y seguridad que ambas tenían. Se durmió con una sonrisa pensando por última vez en ese beso robado y en cómo, sin quererlo, había cambiado todo por completo e, irónicamente, en la extraña felicidad adherida a su pecho al pensar que junto a Emma estaban construyendo una hermosa historia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque es la mejor tata del mundo, a mi cuñi tami preciosa porque es un sol, a mis hijas Kath, Vale, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está para mí, a mi princesita Gen porque le hace ilusión, a Bego porque me enseña a pelear con uñas y dientes contra mis miedos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 UN BANCO PERDIDO EN UN PARQUE**

La semana fue pasando lenta y monótona, las pausas a media mañana para tomar café se habían vuelto rutina y más desde ese beso robado bajo las estrellas.

El fin de semana había pasado volando y apenas había podido hablar con Emma, enfrascada en sus obligaciones como madre y en pasar más tiempo con su pequeña Kathe, que crecía a pasos agigantados y la sorprendía con creces con sus ideas e hipótesis sobre la vida.

Uno de los momentos más extraños y difíciles de ese fin de semana sin duda fue cuando su hija le preguntó por los detalles de su adopción. Regina jamás había querido mentirle, era su madre y la amaba con locura pero siempre fue franca con ella, le explicó por qué no había un padre en esa pequeña familia que habían formado, le contó como haciendo un reportaje en el orfanato se había enamorado de ella al instante, todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar finalmente juntas.

Sabía que tarde o temprano la niña se haría preguntas sobre sus padres, los auténticos, mas para dichas preguntas ella no tenía respuesta y todo cuanto podía ofrecerle era su amor incondicional, al fin y al cabo la sangre no hace a la familia sino el día a día.

No tuvo apenas tiempo para pensar en Emma Swan, en su impulsividad, en esa fuerza de juventud que la empujaba a lanzarse sin pensar en nada más, era tierna y dulce pero también peligrosa.

Tras meterse en la cama el domingo por la noche, preparándose para la rutina, un mensaje de Emma en su teléfono le recordó irremediablemente su cita del viernes anterior, sus besos, sus ojos verdeazulados cargados de vida y su máscara destrozada y por los suelos. La joven escritora le recordaba que tenía que hacerle un hueco durante la semana pues quería enseñarle algo más de su pasado y que al día siguiente la recogería para tomar café.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se preguntó cuándo demonios trabajaba esa mujer ya que siempre estaba disponible y, agotada, acabó profundamente dormida dándole vueltas en su mente a los detalles sueltos que conocía de la vida de Emma y a este nuevo que quería compartir con ella.

El lunes llegó con la habitual batalla ancestral que mantenían madre e hija al comenzar la semana, Kathe se negaba a ir a la escuela y Regina debía pelear con ella intentando no perder la paciencia ya que su hija era cabezota y testaruda.

Cuando por fin consiguió vestirla y meterla en el coche, se sentó frente al volante resoplando pues llegaría tarde un lunes más, recordando mentalmente cuántos favores le debía a Gen por cubrirle las espaldas en sus retrasos. Sabía que era apreciada en la cadena y que sus reportajes tenían mucha fama entre la población por lo que su puesto de trabajo no corría peligro por llegar tarde al principio de la semana, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto.

La dejó en la escuela con un beso eterno, como cada día a la hora de separarse y la vio desaparecer por las puertas del edificio donde estudiaba, pensando en el paso del tiempo, en cuánto había crecido, pensando que poco a poco su niña empezaría a alzar el vuelo y esas mañanas de lucha eterna para no separarse de ella quedarían muy atrás.

Con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se marchó en dirección a los estudios, repasando su día y sus quehaceres, pensando de vez en cuando que vería a Emma en unas horas y sus ojos se cubrieron de luz, no sabía qué había entre la escritora y ella misma pero era bonito, tampoco tenía prisa por catalogarlo y esperaba hacerle comprender que era mejor ir despacio, los cimientos debían forjarse o sino al primer temblor todo se caería.

La mañana fue pasando tranquila, entre balances en la bolsa y el aumento de delincuencia en Nueva York, posibles temas para un nuevo reportaje, llegó la hora de su café y, cogiendo su bolso y arreglando sus cabellos, provocando que Gen la mirase inquisitiva, salió de los estudios sonriendo al reconocer ante ella a Emma.

La muchacha se acercó a paso seguro con una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos aguamarina, fijos en ella, cargados de vida y sueños. Al llegar a su altura intentó besar sus labios mas ella, con una sonrisa tierna, la apartó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"Emma, despacio ¿Sí?"

**-¿Despacio?**

-"No precipites nada, simplemente deja que sea el destino que ponga las cosas en su sitio"

**-No entiendo… ¿Y el viernes?**

-"El viernes fue perfecto, era el momento y era el lugar, ahora no lo es"

Al ver que la joven la miraba sin comprender, Regina entrelazó sus manos regalándole confianza y besó su mejilla con cariño.

-"Confía en mí, me gustas mucho y no quiero precipitarme, eso es todo"

-**Entonces vayamos despacio**

Se sonrieron una vez más mientras emprendían el camino a esa cafetería donde habían compartido tantos momentos, nada más entrar se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre sin necesidad de pedir pues la camarera sabía de memoria qué iban a tomar.

-**¿Ya sabes qué tarde me puedes dedicar?**

-"Mis padres quieren llevar a la niña al cine el miércoles, aseguran que pasan poco tiempo con ella así que si a ti te viene bien podemos vernos ese día"

**-El miércoles es perfecto… Regina…**

-"¿Sí?"

**-Puedes llamarla por su nombre, de verdad, sé que evitas hacerlo para no traer el recuerdo de Katherine pero lo llevo mejor**

-"Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta"

Una nueva sonrisa y se dedicaron a sus respectivos cafés en silencio, atesorando el momento, volviendo poco después a los estudios donde se despidieron tiernamente.

Regina depositó un beso casto y dulce sobre los labios de Emma, solo unos segundos, susurrándole "hasta el miércoles" justo antes de soltar su mano y correr a su trabajo para no llegar tarde, dejando a Emma observándola, clavada en su sitio y con el estómago despierto en un mar de emociones, una sonrisa en los labios que no se podía borrar y el pecho hinchado de sueños, deseando que llegara el miércoles para enseñarle un nuevo pedacito de sí misma, de un pasado que podo a poco dejaba de atormentarla.

Llegó el miércoles y con él la pequeña cita que tenía con Emma, la incertidumbre de no saber qué le quería relatar, a dónde iban a ir, se mezclaba con esa sensación de revoloteo en su estómago, la misma que apretaba con fuerza cuando pensaba en la rubia, en sus pequeños detalles, los mensajes de buenas noches, sus ojos verdeazulados esperándola para tomar con ella un café, sus manos… Esa misma mañana de camino al estudio se fijó que siempre pasaba por delante de una librería y nunca se detenía, por lo que paró en seco y ante ella, en el escaparate, la imagen de Emma en el cartón le devolvía la mirada y como libro número uno en ventas el suyo, **"Tras las huellas de tu nombre" **entró y a los diez minutos salía con el libro en su bolso, ya era hora de leerlo, de entender por qué todo el mundo hablaba de él, entender hasta qué punto Emma estaba reflejada en esas páginas.

Salió de los estudios con prisa, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde ya que había tenido que quedarse unas horas más preparando su nuevo reportaje tras elegir el tema, las drogas. No sabía si comentarlo con Emma pues esta era sensible ante este tipo de temas cuando la vio, junto a su coche aparcado en doble fila. Corrió hacia el vehículo y entró con prisa, no quería que a la rubia le pusieran una multa por su culpa y, durante la carrera, se olvidó por completo de que andaba pensando y se centró en el olor a vainilla de Emma, ese olor que la embriagaba por completo.

La joven condujo hasta salir del centro, el barrio al que se dirigió era bastante marginal, destilaba pobreza en sus calles, pobreza y desolación. Finalmente detuvo el vehículo junto a un parque y se bajó, abriendo su puerta y sujetándola para ayudarla a salir del coche. Regina observó dicho parque con una mueca de disgusto mas Emma, al verlo, apretó su mano con fuerza y le regaló una sonrisa.

-**Tranquila, yo viví aquí mucho tiempo, nadie te hará daño pues vas conmigo**

Con nueva confianza, se adentraron en ese parque donde jugaban los niños, gritando felices y ajenos al dolor del mundo. Emma la dirigió a un banco y ahí se sentaron, mirando a su alrededor en silencio, esperando a que fuese la joven escritora la que iniciase la conversación.

Cuando lo hizo, con voz suave y dulce, Regina simplemente guardó silencio, escuchando lo que fuese que esta quisiera relatarle.

**-Aquí, en este banco, empecé a escribir mi libro. Pasé mucho tiempo en este parque tras morir Katherine, yo me echaba la culpa, me estaba destrozando y lo único que me mantenía cuerda era beber.**

**No quería ir a casa, me traía demasiados recuerdos, no podía cambiar de vivienda pues era caro, así que vivía prácticamente en el parque, a veces sola, a veces rodeada de gente de mala vida, siempre con la botella en la mano, siempre ebria.**

-"Por eso ahora no bebes nada, solo coca cola"

**-Llegó un momento en el que todo lo que ganaba se iba en alcohol, y como no me bastaba me di a la mala vida para conseguir un trago. En un momento de lucidez, en este mismo banco, vi como estaba destrozando mi vida y dije basta.**

-"¿Un momento de lucidez?"

**-Sí, en el momento en el que supe que estaba embarazada.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque pase lo que pase me quiere, a mi cuñi Tamii adorada porque es un sol, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es una persona excepcional, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a Bego porque sus bofetadas emocionales son demasiado efectivas y necesarias y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 16 ESTRELLAS**

El silencio bailó entre ambas, mecido por la brisa, cada vez más helada, que acariciaba sus cabellos con total libertad dotándolos de vida, despeinándolos y liberándolos. Una simple declaración que desencadenó un millar de preguntas que bailaban en sus labios, regalándole a Emma el silencio pues no sabía cómo romperlo sin tocar su alma y destruirla.

Se contentó con la quietud, con mirar su rostro enmascarado y ver mucho más allá, ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir lo que le hizo preguntarse qué habría sido del niño que portó en sus entrañas, si lo habría perdido, de no ser así dónde estaba ya que era evidente que Emma vivía en completa soledad.

Cuanto más la conocía más descubría que realmente no sabía nada de ella, era un misterio, un alma rota, hecha añicos, una mujer frágil como el cristal destruido por las piedras.

Empezó a temblar sin quererlo, el viento estaba helado y a la intemperie empezó a refrescar, Emma se dio cuenta del ligero temblor de sus miembros, el leve castañear de dientes y rompió la corta distancia que las separaba, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí misma, buscando otorgarle un poco de calor.

-**Hace frío ¿Quieres marcharte?**

-"Quedémonos un poco más así, en tu mundo"

**-Ya no lo es, lo fue durante mucho tiempo pero ya no pertenezco a este lugar**

-"Y ¿Cuál es tu lugar Emma?"

-**Aún no lo sé, lo estoy buscando**

-"Cuánto más te conozco menos sé de ti, eres un misterio"

**-Digamos que solo soy un folio en blanco donde empezar a escribir una historia, todos los anteriores fueron borradores descartados… Háblame de ti Regina**

-"¿Qué quieres saber de mí?"

**-Por qué decidiste quedarte**

La joven reportera se la quedó mirando con el gesto pensativo unos instantes, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, sobre todo porque no sabía la respuesta.

Como dar nombre a un impulso, a una necesidad más fuerte que su razón, desde que había visto a Emma por primera vez todo su mundo la empujaba hacia ella a marchas forzadas, al igual que hacía ya tantos años en el orfanato cuando vio a Kathe por primera vez y se planteó ser madre, luchó por conseguirlo sin saber por qué era tan importante, por qué después de tantos años negando su instinto maternal y escogiendo la soledad por encima de todo fue capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir darle su apellido a una niña olvidada de la sociedad.

Si se ponía a pensar en ella misma, en su pasado, en sus sueños e ilusiones, se dio cuenta de que se conocía mas era una extraña, creía tener claras sus convicciones y estas se tambaleaban y caían en cuanto sus impulsos la dominaban.

Emma la miraba, esperando una respuesta, sin duda con urgencia ya que necesitaba saber el por qué, necesitaba hechos, era una mujer acostumbrada a ser despreciada, una mujer que no sabía acepar el cariño pues nunca lo había recibido, insegura y vulnerable. Suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras notaba la mano de Emma enredándose entre sus dedos una vez más.

-"Supongo que me quedé porque eres un reto, uno muy difícil"

**-¿Un reto?**

-"La primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que hablamos en aquella entrevista, todas tus respuestas, tu supuesta presentación, todo era falso y yo lo supe nada más escucharte, la curiosidad pudo más, necesitaba saber qué escondías tras esas máscaras y cuando lo supe quise quedarme"

**-¿Por qué?**

-"No lo sé, todo en mi me empujaba a quedarme a tu lado, sigue haciéndolo, eres muy importante para mí y no puedo darte un por qué"

**-Gracias Regina**

-"¿Gracias por qué?"

**-Por quedarte, por respetar mis silencios y escucharme sin juzgar, por no hacer preguntas, simplemente sujetar mi mano como ahora**

-"Sé que cuando estés preparada volverás a abrirte a mí y me contarás más, por ahora me conformo con estas pequeñas pinceladas, con descubrirte poco a poco, intentar que me descubras a mí y crear algo bueno juntas, con tiempo y paciencia"

-**Yo también lo deseo**

Emma le regaló una sonrisa, limpia, cargada de nostalgia y vida mientras Regina seguía preguntándose por el bebé que había llevado en sus entrañas sin exponer sus dudas en voz alta. Empezó a anochecer, la rubia no soltaba su improvisado abrazo y ella se dejaba mecer, sintiendo paz y armonía, disfrutando de los fuertes brazos de Emma, de su aroma a vainilla, de su calor, del cosquilleo de sus cabellos cuando golpeaban su rostro. Finalmente se levantó, apretando con fuerza su mano y, con una mirada, le indicó que debían marcharse, rompiendo su momento de infinita tranquilidad.

Durante el viaje en coche Emma le contó que debía viajar a promocionar el libro en otros estados, asegurándole que la llamaría todos los días y que no sería mucho tiempo, hablaron de anécdotas de viajes anteriores, rieron juntas de historias sin importancia hasta que llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde Regina vivía.

Como venía siendo ya una costumbre, Emma la acompañó hasta el portal, quedándose unos instantes ambas en silencio y mirándose, analizando sin pretenderlo como en esos meses de reconocimiento, de contacto casi diario, de hablar hasta altas horas de la noche, se habían vuelto cercanas, más que amigas, sus sentimientos sin nombre eran intensos, bailaban en su interior como lava ardiente.

Se despidió de ella, acercándose lentamente, buscando su consentimiento para no dar un paso en falso y provocando que Regina sonriese con ganas y cortara toda distancia, uniendo sus labios en un beso fresco y cargado de vida.

Tras cortar el contacto y con un suave adiós, Regina esperó pacientemente en la puerta hasta que Emma desapareció de su visión, subiendo justo después a su apartamento, vacío y silencioso, las ausencia de Kathe se hacía notar. Encendió las luces y vio brillar la luz de su contestador automático, por lo que a grandes zancadas se acercó al aparato y escuchó sus mensajes, eran de su madre pidiéndole que le devolviese la llamada ya que quería que Kathe durmiese con ellos esa noche.

Resoplando llamó a casa de sus padres para hablar con Cora, esta no tardó en responder solo para escuchar a Regina asegurarle que no había ningún problema porque su nieta durmiese con ellos, haciéndola feliz.

Tras colgar, se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la noche para ella y de pronto no supo qué hacer, acostumbrada como estaba a las rutinas con Kathe. Pensó en llamar a Tamara y Mery para tener una noche de chicas pero luego recordó que estaban en Philadelphia, descartando la idea de inmediato. Podía llamar a Emma, pero tenía miedo de que la joven se confundiera, aun no sabían lo que tenían e invitarla a su casa podía acelerarlo todo de forma irremediable.

De pronto, como una iluminación, recordó el libro que aun estaba en su bolso, el libro de Emma. Era una buena opción para su noche en solitario, sumergirse en el mundo interior de la rubia, conocer un poco más su alma a raíz de sus escritos. Tras prepararse una ensalada, se sentó en el sofá con una manta, encajando sus gafas en su rostro y abrió la novela dispuesta a sumergirse entre sus páginas.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la breve dedicatoria, "**A mis estrellas", **conociéndola como la conocía supo enseguida que una de ellas era su hermana, la otra debía ser el bebé del que le había hablado hacía unas horas.

Con un pequeño nudo en su estómago, pasó las páginas y se concentró en la lectura, sumergiéndose por completo, atrapada por cada palabra.

-**"¿Quién soy? Quizás nadie, quizás todo, vine al mundo como todo ser humano, dispuesta a pelear, con miedo a perder, pero sobre todo con miedo a que se olvide mi nombre. Crecí, poco a poco, esquivando piedras, asustada y con miedo, valiente de cara al mundo, mi nombre era mi mayor tesoro, era bello, lo mejor que tenía, lo mejor que tengo…"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque solo está al otro lado del mar, a mi cuñi tamii porque es un cielín, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque solo quiere mi felicidad, a Gen porque ya me ha puesto falta, a Bego porque he sobrevivido al crucifijo asesino y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 PROBABILIDADES**

Para Regina los días pasaban lentos y monótonos. Su rutina no variaba ni un ápice y, interiormente, echaba en falta la presencia constante de Emma en su rutina. Desde que esta se había marchado a promocionar su nuevo libro se le hizo extraño salir y no encontrar sus ojos verdeazulados esperándola para ir a tomar café, echaba de menos sentirla a su lado, el suave contacto de sus dedos entrelazados, las llamadas de teléfono a altas horas de la noche…

La joven escritora estaba ocupada y apenas tenía tiempo de escribirle de vez en cuando, lo entendía, había leído su libro en tiempo record, no era capaz de recordar otro libro que la atrapara tanto como ese. La historia que encerraban esas páginas, una historia de toda una vida luchando contra ella misma, contra la vida, contra sus fantasmas y miedos… su narrativa quitaba el aliento y comprendía porque vendía tanto, por qué todo el mundo conocía su nombre, porque ese libro se había vuelto el número uno en ventas en cuestión de días…

Ella conocía a Emma, había visto tras su máscara y sabía que cada palabra de ese libro la describía, era su búsqueda inconsciente, la misma que movía sus pasos, la necesidad de sentirse amada y protegida, de sentir que su vida valía la pena, que era más que un despojo.

Recordó cómo llegó a estremecerse descubriendo las palabras de Emma en su libro, la culpa reflejada, el dolor de la pérdida… Mil preguntas le vinieron a la mente, la primera de todas, la que más miedo le provocaba pronunciar, ¿Qué fue de su hijo? Tras contarle que había estado embarazada y por eso abandonó la mala vida no volvió a mencionar el tema, no parecía una mujer maternal, por no mencionar que su apartamento estaba vacío, vivía sola, estaba sola en el mundo.

Mientras estuvo fuera, Regina descubrió que su Kathe crecía demasiado deprisa, se le empezaban a caer los dientes, tenía preguntas trascendentales sobre la vida, como por ejemplo de dónde salía el chocolate que desayunaba todas las mañanas.

Disfrutaba de cada segundo a su lado, aprendiendo cada día a ser madre pues esa era una lucha constante, su hija cambiaba, crecía y ella debía hacerlo también, amoldarse a los pequeños matices que cada mañana eran distintos, sabía que llegaría un día en el que tener a su pequeña entre sus brazos, preguntándole por el origen de las estrellas, sería solo un recuerdo, que crecería y se marcharía.

Atesoraba cada segundo, se perdía en sus ojos azules, cada vez más verdes o grises, dependiendo del momento, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago pues en un rincón de su mente algo le gritaba que esa peculiaridad la había visto antes y no era capaz de encontrar la pieza del puzle que faltaba.

Adoraba cuando la pequeña le relataba con todo lujo de detalles cada acontecimiento de su día, queriendo hacerla participe de todo, verse realizada en sus palabras, sentirse inmensamente amada sabiendo que era reciproco, que si algo bueno le había dado la vida había sido Kathe.

Ya era tarde cuando salió de su trabajo el viernes, estaba tranquila pues sabía que Mery y Tam se habían encargado de recoger a Kathe y la habían llevado al parque de atracciones, lugar que su hija adoraba en exceso y del que seguramente no dejaría de hablar los próximos tres días. Su mente empezó a perderse en recuerdos, divagando sin quererlo en su niñez, hija única, deseada y amada, sobre protegida en exceso siempre quiso alzar el vuelo, el mundo se le quedó pequeño muy pronto.

Adoraba a sus padres, le habían dado todo cuanto necesitó, todo cuanto quiso, menos libertad. Temiendo perderla, temiendo que se rompiera y ella, rebelde, siempre contra el viento, alzó el vuelo, se alejó de su influencia estudiando periodismo en lugar de derecho, no quería el bufete de su padre, quería viajar, ver mundo, quería realizarse siendo ella misma y no una marioneta, un reflejo de aquello que deseaban para ella.

Con los cimientos bien formados, sus ideales firmes acababan tambaleándose cuando su razón y su corazón entraban en batalla, como al ver a Kathe, todo en ella gritaba que debía alejarse, que no estaba preparada, todo menos su corazón que susurraba en su oído puedes hacerlo, puedes ser su madre.

Sonreía al recordar su arrebato, toda la felicidad que le regaló ese hecho y no pudo evitar compararlo con la aparición de Emma Swan en su vida, cuando saltaron todas sus alarmas, cuando supo que debía apartarse de ella porque iba a desestabilizar su vida y aun así, ese susurro tenue, su alma diciendo quédate, conócela, quizás vale la pena… ese susurro, el origen de esa historia, meses de charlas frente a un café que derivaron en un beso robado bajo las estrellas, confidencias, conocer su alma, escucharla…

La echaba de manos, tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba sus ojos aguamarina escrutándola, sus labios rogándole por un beso, su infinita impaciencia infantil, frenar sus pies y sujetar su mano para que no cayera, sentirse fuerte a su lado, perderse en su aroma a vainilla.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó a su portal, chocándose sin pretenderlo con alguien que estaba frente a su puerta esperando, alzó la mirada dispuesta a disculparse cuando su rosto se cubrió de sorpresa en un instante.

Emma Swan le devolvía la mirada, sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillando cargados de vida y una pizca de burla, mientras sujetaba sus brazos con suavidad. Mientras en su mente se formaban las preguntas y su rostro se cubría de duda, Emma estalló en carcajadas provocando que ella misma se relajase y riese también, el por qué Emma estaba en su puerta había dejado de tener importancia, estaba ahí y eso era lo único que importaba.

-**¿En qué pensabas? No me has visto y mira que no estaba escondida**

-"¿Cuándo has vuelto Emma?"

**-Hace unas horas, iba a ir a descansar pero pensé que verte era más importante**

-"¿Cuánto llevas en mi puerta?"

**-Un rato ¿Me vas a dejar subir?**

-"No, no te has ganado el derecho a ver mi casa"

**-Tú has visto la mía**

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante el puchero fingido de la joven, la había echado de menos, miró sus ojos una vez más, mientras Emma sujetaba su cintura y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, incitándola, buscándola…

El choque de labios fue dulce, un beso de reconocimiento tras varios días sin verse, suave, sin más intención que degustar lentamente aquello que ambas habían echado de menos. Las manos de Emma se enredaron en sus cabellos oscuros, atrayéndola hacia sí, con miedo a perderla, a que se desvaneciera entre sus manos… Esos días fuera habían sido una tortura, habían desquiciado su cordura, todo su ser gritaba asfixiado, necesitaba a Regina más de lo que jamás admitiría, estaba enamorada de ella y por una vez en su vida estaba dispuesta a ganar, a no dejar que se le arrebatara aquello que amaba.

Tras cortar ese contacto, un suave suspiro se escapó de los rosados labios de la joven escritora, mientras pegaba su frente a la de Regina y aspiraba con suavidad su aroma a manzanas tan embriagador, característico, ese aroma que se había colado en su subconsciente y le recordaba a casa.

-"Está bien, sube, haré algo de cenar"

**-¿Gané?**

-"No estábamos compitiendo por nada"

**-Eso lo dices porque he ganado**

-"Está bien Emma, has ganado, ahora subamos que hace frío"

-**Creí que nunca lo dirías**

Una nueva sonrisa, arrebatadora, una sonrisa capaz de tambalear todos sus esquemas preconcebidos, el rubor en sus mejillas mientras la joven escritora enredaba sus dedos en su mano, el calor recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, mientras subían en el ascensor en silencio y ella agradecía interiormente que Kathe no estuviera en casa, la pequeña y sus dudas eternas habría sido una avalancha a preguntas que seguramente habría alejado a Emma.

Entraron al apartamento y tuvo que soltar a su inesperada invitada para correr a cambiarse los zapatos ya que la estaban matando. A los pocos minutos salió infinitamente más cómoda, para encontrarse a Emma con su propio libro entre las manos, sus ojos se encontraron y la rubia empezó a sonreír mientras ella caminaba en su dirección.

-"Lo leí, no quería decírtelo porque se te sube el ego pero es magnífico"

**-Me alegra que te haya gustado, quizás escriba una segunda parte**

-"¿Una segunda parte?"

-**Una en la que salga una hermosa mujer, morena de ojos color café, que tambaleó todas las murallas…**

-"Que idiota eres"

**-Que violenta te has vuelto en pocos días**

Una mirada asesina de la morena provocó que Emma cerrase la boca y se dedicase a observarla unos instantes, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su estómago despertó al igual que sus mejillas, cada vez más cubiertas de rubor.

-**¿Qui quieres que te lo dedique?**

-"¿Harías eso?"

**-Llevó haciéndolo toda la semana, pero a nadie quería dedicárselo realmente, a ti sí**

-"Me encantaría Emma"

La joven cogió una pequeña pluma que llevaba en su bolso, una Parker grabada con su nombre y una fecha, abriéndola a la vez que buscaba la primera página en blanco del libro, deslizando por el folio con caligrafía finísima, dejando su huella, su marca.

Al terminar le tendió el libro a Regina, esta leyó curiosa la pequeña dedicatoria que Emma había dejado impresa, sonriendo sin querer.

"**Para Regina, aquella que siguió las huellas, derribo las murallas y se quedó a vivir en mi cabeza, con infinito cariño, siempre tuya Emma Swan"**

La joven morena cerró ese libro, atrayendo hacia sí a Emma y robándole un nuevo beso, efímero, de esos que duran apenas un instante pero dejan una sonrisa en tus labios imposible de borrar.

-"Quédate por aquí, estás en tu casa, yo iré a pelearme con el frigorífico a ver qué cocino"

Un nuevo beso y desapareció en la cocina, dejando a Emma deambulando por su salón, observando los libros infantiles desperdigados por el sillón, al igual que los mil juguetes que Regina aun no había tenido tiempo de recoger, provocando en su rostro una sonrisa cubierta de nostalgia.

De pronto se vio a sí misma preguntándose cómo sería la pequeña de Regina, si tendría sus ojos oscuros, sus cabellos negros, si sería tan hermosa como su madre. Su mirada barrió la estancia hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, las fotografías. A grandes zancadas se acercó al estante donde se encontraban y tragó saliva con dificultad, ante ella imágenes de toda una vida, Regina con su pequeña desde que esta tenía más o menos un año de edad hasta ahora que tendría unos seis. Dos cosas llamaron su atención, la ausencia de fotografías de la pequeña de bebé y que esta no se parecía a Regina en nada, era todo lo contrario a ella, cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Un mal presentimiento se alojó en su vientre cuando sintió la presencia de Regina tras ella, la escuchó preguntarle algo sobre comida china pero no pudo responder, sus ojos clavados en aquellas fotografías y lágrimas en sus ojos mientras una herida en su alma se abría y sangraba.

Regina frunció el ceño al verse completamente ignorada y se acercó a Emma con la intención de reprenderla. Al llegar a su altura descubrió las lágrimas, descubrió que miraba las fotos de su Kathe y se sintió idiota.

Tomó su mano, con fuerza, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que esta se derrumbaba y Emma la miró directamente a los ojos, preguntando sin preguntar, querer saber la respuesta.

-**Es hermosa pero no se parece a ti**

-"Sería raro que lo hiciera, no es mi hija biológica, la adopté hace cinco años"

Y ahí estaba, esa respuesta, la misma que quebraba su vida una vez más, que destruía una vez más todo cuanto amaba… la misma edad, el mismo nombre ¿Qué probabilidades había de que fuese su Kathe? Por desgracia demasiadas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque me canta Malu, a mi cuñi Tamii porque es un cielo, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está ahí, a Bego porque me ha soportado histérica y con cuenta atrás y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 18 BUSCÁNDOTE **

Emma podía sentir la mano de Regina enredada en la suya propia, su aliento cálido en su cuello cuando la morena apoyó su rostro en su hombro, podía sentir sus cabellos acariciando su piel expuesta y un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda mientras enjugaba las lágrimas que negaba a dejar escapar por sus mejillas. Un nuevo momento de debilidad frente a esa mujer que tambaleaba sus esquemas como si estos fueses una pluma ligera.

Notaba su calor, su silencio, su cercanía y no sabía cómo lidiar con sus emociones, por un momento todo era demasiado confuso, las probabilidades de que la muchachita que le devolvía la mirada desde las fotos fuese su hija eran una entre un millón y, aun así, no podía ser coincidencia que llevase el mismo nombre, que tuviese la misma edad… simplemente el destino le estaba gastando la más macabra de las bromas y no estaba lista para afrontarlo, no aun.

La suave voz de Regina traspasó todos sus confusos pensamientos, cuando esta susurró en su oído con ternura y suavidad, llevándola de la mano a la tierra una vez más, poniendo bajo sus pies el suelo y acelerando su corazón.

-"¿Piensas en tu hijo Emma? Nunca llegaste a contarme qué le ocurrió"

-**No lo sé, la verdad**

-"¿Lo tuviste?"

**-Fue niña, pero al poco de nacer la dejé atrás, yo no podía cuidarla**

-"¿Por qué no podías?"

**-Me echaba la culpa por lo de mi Katherine, no estaba lista para que otra criatura dependiese de mí, prácticamente vivía en la calle, no era nadie y la vida que llevaba no la quería para mi hija**

-"¿Has pensado en buscarla? Ahora no es lo mismo, ya no vives en la calle, tienes unos cimientos, quizás podría volver a ti"

**-No la he buscado, la dejé atrás sabiendo que nunca volvería a mi Regina, yo solo la traje al mundo, no soy nada más para ella**

La joven reportera se mantuvo en silencio, estaba pisando terreno pantanoso y lo sabía, podía ver el rostro de Emma, contraído en dolor y angustia. Toda la alegría que se reflejaba en sus ojos al verla en la puerta había desaparecido, ahora solo podía ver en sus orbes verdeazulados los amagos de las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar sin conseguirlo.

Cuando fuese el momento, cuando estuviese preparada, ella misma se abriría pero en ese momento era mejor cortar la conversación, no quería forzarla, asustarla, hacerla huir… Se entretuvo observando su rostro, como clavaba sus ojos en la imagen de su pequeñaja, en ese momento un aguijón amargo se clavó en su mente, ella nunca había creído en las coincidencias y su hija llevaba el mismo nombre que la hermana perdida de Emma, un nombre común mas no tanto los rasgos físicos, cabellos rubios, ondulados, dorados al sol, ojos verdeazulados, en ocasiones grises… ¿Podía ser? ¿Sería una broma del destino?

Desterró de su mente esos pensamientos, no debía torturarse, Emma ni siquiera le había certificado que dejara a su hija en un orfanato, podía haberla dejado con algún familiar o con el padre de la criatura, no era de su incumbencia y si la joven escritora quería contarle la verdad ella escucharía.

Sabiendo que si seguía perdida y divagando sobre planes conspiratorios del destino acabaría enloqueciendo, rompió el silencio cambiando abruptamente de tema, con la necesidad de correr un fino velo frente a sus dudas y sobre todo, frente al miedo de tener delante a la madre de su Kathe, no podía serlo, no podía quitársela.

-"Estuve mirando en el frigorífico, pero no encontré nada ¿Pedimos comida china?"

**-Creo que voy a marcharme Regina, estoy bastante cansada**

Sus ojos oscurecidos por la duda se clavaron en el fino rostro de Emma, certificando que sus gestos mostraban síntomas de agotamiento, ojeras profundas que indicaban las pocas horas de sueño que había disfrutado durante la semana y la sonrisa triste, de disculpa por pretender marcharse tan abruptamente.

Con un suspiro derrotado, atrapó el rostro de Emma tomándola por sorpresa, besando sus labios de forma lenta y dulce, pausada, grabando en sus labios sin palabras que pensaba quedarse a su lado le gustara o no.

Tras cortar el contacto, se refugió en sus brazos, escuchando durante unos instantes el corazón de la rubia, acelerado por su cercanía, por su beso, por su aroma, por todas las emociones que despertaba en ella, provocándole una sonrisa.

-"Está bien Emma, descansa. Llámame cuando llegues"

**-Te lo prometo**

Un nuevo beso, una forma de sellar cada una de sus promesas y Regina acompañó a su rubia hasta la puerta, esperando pacientemente en el umbral hasta que los rizos de Emma desaparecieron en el ascensor, solo entonces entró en su casa, mordiendo su labio inferior y sacudiendo la cabeza, como si así pudiese apagar los gritos de alarma, era imposible, Emma no era la madre de Kathe.

La joven escritora condujo de forma monótona hasta su apartamento, a pesar de su agotamiento no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Las fotos de Regina con su hija torturaban su alma, ardían en su interior, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo pero su corazón le gritaba que era posible, que esa pequeña podía ser el mismo bebé que entre lágrimas había abandonado hacia ya seis años.

Necesitaba callar las dudas, dejar de torturar su alma y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Regina tenía razón, su situación había cambiado, ya no era una chica de la calle, tenía un hogar, dinero suficiente, talento para vivir se du pluma durante muchos años, estaba limpia, llevaba seis años sobria y no pensaba volver a caer en el infierno más…

A la mañana siguiente, sin haber dormido nada, había tomado una decisión, iba a buscar a su hija, a certificar que estaba bien, en el caso de que tuviese una familia se contentaría con verla a lo lejos, saber que era feliz y, si por un casual estaba sola, ella sería su familia, tarde pero lo sería.

Tras una larga ducha para organizar sus ideas, se vistió lo más elegante que podía, aplicando una capa de maquillaje a sus rasgos y un poco de perfume en su cuello y sus muñecas, saliendo de su apartamento con un objetivo fijo, el orfanato donde seis años atrás había visto por última vez a su bebé.

Al llegar entró sin anunciarse y rápidamente una empleada la condujo al despacho de la directora del lugar, tras reconocerla ya que había leído su libro.

Estaba impaciente, su pierna se movía con vida propia mientras intentaba calmar su mente leyendo cualquier cosa, observando lo que llamase su atención, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, la directora del lugar hizo aparición. Su rostro era agradable, era una anciana dedicada a los niños desde hacía ya demasiados años, se leía ternura en sus facciones, paz, harmonía y amor.

La mujer tomó asiento y la miró con curiosidad durante unos instantes, cortando rápidamente el silencio ya que tenía quehaceres.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer por usted señorita Swan? ¿Le llama la maternidad?"

-**Realmente vine a por información**

-"¿Qué tipo de información? ¿Quiere adoptar? ¿Quiere donar dinero a la institución?"

**-Hace seis años una niña fue abandonada en esta institución, su nombre era Kathe, quiero saber dónde está**

-"Bueno, ese tipo de información es clasificada, no puedo proporcionársela"

**-Eso quiere decir que fue adoptada, si siguiera aquí no sería información clasificada**

-"¿Por qué le interesa el destino de una niña huérfana?"

**-Porque soy su madre**

El silencio, tenso, cortante, bailaba en la habitación mientras la directora del orfanato escrutaba el rostro de Emma y esta perdía su mirada en cualquier punto de la instancia, con el dolor en sus entrañas.

-"No puedo darle información sobre Kathe, ni siquiera puede probar que es su madre biológica señorita Swan"

**-Sabía su nombre**

-"Eso no prueba nada"

**-La encontraron un seis de agosto a las dos de la mañana, llovía, llevaba una nota con su nombre y un ruego, que le encontraran un hogar, envuelta en una manta azul marino…**

-"Por mucho que usted sea su madre no puedo decirle dónde está, es clasificado, en todo caso podría ponerme de acuerdo con la familia que la adoptó para que le permitan conocerla pero usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella señorita Swan"

Emma sacó de su bolso su chequera, no le gustaba usarla pero en ese momento sabía que le sería muy útil, escribió una cifra desorbitada sobre un cheque, firmando y entregándoselo a la directora suspiró.

-**No quiero verla, no quiero inmiscuirme en su vida, solo quiero saber su nombre**

-"¿Por qué quiere saber eso?"

**-Para saber si ella está bien, solo quiero saber eso nada más**

La directora cogió el cheque, mirándolo durante unos instantes, para clavar su mirada en los ojos verdeazulados de Emma, pudo leer en ellos que no mentía y claudicó.

-"Espere aquí señorita Swan, iré a buscar el archivo de Kathe"

Los nervios volvieron a su estómago mientras esa menuda mujer desaparecía, sus dedos repiqueteaban contra la mesa y su corazón estaba acelerado, solo necesitaba leer el nombre de su hija, saber que no era la pequeña de Regina y podría volver a su vida, a su creciente amor por la reportera, a formar con ella una historia, un nuevo comienzo.

La directora volvió con una carpeta en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, entregándole los documentos charlando amigablemente con ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"No recordaba el caso de Kathe, ahora que lo he recuperado me ha venido a la memoria, fue amor a primera vista, la pequeña se enamoró de la madre y la madre de la niña, luchó mucho para tenerla y estoy completamente segura de que su hija está en muy buenas manos"

Sonriéndole forzosamente, abrió esa carpeta para acto seguido sentir el mundo entero sobre sus hombros, un dolor lacerante en el pecho y la falta de aliento, tenía que ser una broma, una pesadilla. Ahí, ante sus ojos, los documentos de adopción de su hija, su nuevo nombre, los datos de su nueva madre, un nombre que rompió su alma y hundió su vida una vez más, Katherine Mills.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque siempre me apoya en todo, a mi cuñi Tamii adorada porque es un cielo, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi princesita pequeñaja Gen porque me pone falta, a Bego porque está siendo un día duro y espero hacerla sonreír y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 19 EL CAMINO A TOMAR**

Tras cerrar ese expediente y devolvérselo a la directora del orfanato, su máscara había sido forjada, más impenetrable que nunca, más fuerte que nunca. Nadie al observarla podría notar como su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos, como su corazón había dejado de latir, como se ahogaba con las lágrimas que retenía con gran precisión.

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, hermosa, falsa, una pequeña pincelada de su máscara mientras agradecía sin que su voz se quebrara la ayuda recibida y se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Al salir del orfanato la cruda realidad cayó sobre sus hombros como un yunque, inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que, aunque se lo negara con ahínco, toda su vida había girado en torno a su pequeña Kathe, la buscaba sin saberlo y ahora que la había encontrado su vida se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes.

La mujer de la que estaba enamorada había adoptado a su hija hacía cinco años, le había dado un hogar y todo el amor que tenía, una familia, todo lo que ella jamás habría podido entregarle. Sin darse cuenta las calles de Nueva York se cubrieron de gris mientras negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo y una lluvia torrencial caía sobre ella empapándola en un instante, las lágrimas antes esquivas ahora recorrían sus mejillas unidas al aguacero.

A desgana penetró en su apartamento, las luces apagadas le recordaron su soledad, su vida quebrada, le recordaron que debía tomar una decisión y no sabía que camino escoger, razón y corazón entraron en colapso y, entre gritos, se derrumbó en un rincón con el nombre de Kathe en sus labios, con la imagen de Regina en su mente, Regina descubriendo la verdad, Regina pensando que quería arrebatarle a su pequeña. Regina echándola de su vida, Regina mirándola con asco por haber abandonada a su pequeña, Regina odiándola y su corazón destrozado, sabiendo de pronto qué camino tomar.

Los días iban pasando, y cada uno de ellos servía para avivar la sensación de que nada iba bien que Regina tenía en su pecho. Hacía ya tiempo que no tenía noticia alguna de Emma, no aparecía en los estudios para tomar café, no la llamaba ni le escribía, no la sorprendía apareciendo de repente en su portal con una sonrisa, simplemente había desaparecido.

Al principio lo atribuyó a sus máscaras, seguramente las habría levantado una vez más y había decidido poner distancia entre ellas. Odiaba esos arrebatos infantiles que tenía y cuando volviera pensaba ponerle las cosas claras.

Llegó a pensar que estaría ausente por su trabajo, quizás enfrascada en su nuevo libro, que aparecería de pronto con una sonrisa en sus labios, una disculpa, sus ojos verdeazulados brillando, sus labios rogándole por un beso…

Pero pasaban los días y no respondía a sus mensajes, trató de llamarla y no respondía, simplemente había desaparecido sin más pero ¿Por qué?

Era de noche, Kathe y ella habían tenido un día tranquilo juntas, a pesar de esa pequeña espina que tenía en su pecho al mirar a su pequeña, los detalles esquivos estaban ahí, esculpidos en su hija, sus ojos idénticos a los de Emma, sus cabellos, algo más oscuros… Llegó a pensar que se estaba obsesionando, que la desaparición de la escritora le estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

No quería estar sola, se ahogaba sin querer encerrada en su apartamento con la única compañía de su hija por lo que llamó a sus Mery, sabiendo que esta aparecería indudablemente con Tam. Había preparado lasaña, y la mesa para tener una velada amena y divertida. Estaba nerviosa, deambulaba de un lado a otro, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, si Emma se había marchado, sin más, sin decir adiós…

El timbre sonó y Kathe salió disparada a abrir la puerta, la pequeña era inteligente, conocí a su madre y sabía que esta no estaba bien, o entendía que podía haber pasado y su mente infantil la empujaba a arroparla en todo momento, le regalaba sus sonrisas, su eterna alegría, engrandecía su corazón.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento, Mery se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que llevaba Regina, en sus ojos se leía la tormenta. Sin decir nada le dio un fuerte abrazo, provocando los quejidos de Kathe pues esperaba su ración de cosquillas.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, hablaron y rieron, escucharon a la pequeña Kathe relatar sus aventuras con todo lujo de detalles, antes de que su madre diese por concluida su jornada y en brazos la llevase a la cama. Sus momentos juntas eran lo mejor de su día y no se lo perdía por nada del mundo, la arropó con cariño, le regaló los eternos besos de espantar monstruos, los buenas noches susurrados, las sonrisas dulces y cargadas de amor que solo guardaba para ella, justo antes de encender su lamparita de estrellas y macharse dejándola medio dormida.

Tras dejar a Kathe en su habitación, se dirigió al salón donde cayó sobre el sofá, recibiendo una copa de vino por parte de Mery, sentada a su lado con los ojos cargados de cariño.

-**A ver Gina, ¿Qué pasa?**

-"Es Emma"

**-¿No va bien con ella?**

-"No va, directamente, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro"

**-¿Cómo sabes que ha desaparecido?**

-"No llama, no viene a verme, no contesta a mis llamadas… ha desaparecido"

**-A lo mejor está enferma**

-"Y a lo mejor se ha cansado de mi"

-**Ves fantasmas donde no los hay Regina, eres una mujer fascinante ¿Por qué iba a cansarse de ti?**

-"Eso mismo dijiste de Daniel"

**-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, es otra historia y no tiene nada que ver con esto**

-"No sé, por lo menos podría decirme qué he hecho mal, no tenerme así, no es la manera"

-**¿Has ido a su casa?**

-"No, no se me ha ocurrido ir hasta ahí…"

**-¿Y no has pensado que a lo mejor si no se pone en contacto contigo es porque no puede y debes ser tú quien la busque? A lo mejor te has montado sola una película y realmente ella está en cama con fiebre o algo así**

Regina guardó silencio unos instantes, las palabras de Mery tenían sentido, había juzgado a Emma demasiado deprisa, increpándole que se escondiera tras una máscara cuando ella misma tenía sus propios fantasmas, sus propios esqueletos en el armario. Suspiró y su amiga la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, reconfortándola.

-**Ves a dormir Gina, mañana con las ideas más claras decides sin enterrar a la pobre Emma bajo una montaña sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse o vas a buscarla**

-"Tienes razón, debo dormir, han sido unos días agotadores"

Tras una despedida corta ya que Regina estaba visiblemente cansada, la joven morena se deshizo de su ropa, se enfundó su camisón y se perdió entre las sábanas de su mullida cama, donde no tardó en quedarse dormida, para despertarse al cabo de pocas horas con el peso de su pequeña sobre su pecho. Kathe había tenido una pesadilla y se había refugiado entre los brazos de su madre sin pensarlo. Con una dulce sonrisa acomodó a su hija en un lado de la cama, envolviéndola con su brazo, protegiéndola de todo mal, durmiéndose poco después con el gesto cubierto de paz y serenidad. Su hija era su mayor tesoro, era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, no pasaba por su cabeza el hecho de que pudieran arrebatársela, no lo permitiría.

A la mañana siguiente, la lucha constante con la pequeña para llevarla a clase le provocó una sonrisa, adoraba esos momentos de rutina, aunque tuviera que pelear con Kathe para vestirla, eran sus momentos, únicos, solo de ambas y los atesoraba en un rincón de su alma.

Tras dejar a la pequeña en la escuela, verla alejarse a través de las puertas de la institución con el corazón encogido como cada mañana, puso rumbo al estudio cuando recordó que tenía pensado ir a ver a Emma, no podía esperar más para saber porqué no aparecía. Tomó su teléfono y llamó, esperando la respuesta tono tras tono hasta escuchar la vivaracha voz de Gen al otro lado de la línea.

-**Regina ¿Vas a llegar tarde?**

-"Me tomo el día libre Gen, tengo algo que hacer, ¿Os las apañáis sin mi?"

**-Claro, seguiré preparando el reportaje sobre Wall Street**

-"Mantenme informada, te dejo que voy a conducir, un beso"

**-Otro para ti**

Tras colgar con la joven a la que consideraba una más de sus amigas tras tantos años trabajando juntas, subió al coche y condujo hacia el apartamento de Emma. Recordaba bien el lugar, un edificio lujoso en medio del barrio más pomposo de Nueva York, un lugar que no pegaba nada con la personalidad de la rubia y que estaba segura que había elegido para aparentar, era una más de sus máscaras.

Tuvo que usar todas sus habilidades de reportera para colarse en el edificio sin que el portero la echara ya que no había sido invitada y subir en el ascensor hasta el ático. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta de su apartamento y llamó, esperando de corazón que Emma apareciese al otro lado con una explicación válida para ese tiempo incomunicada.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie acudía a abrir, empezó a impacientarse y tocó el timbre una vez más, intentando calmarse ya que su interior amenazaba con explotar como un volcán. Emma se estaba comportando como una cría y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Por mucho que le doliese se cansó de esperar, iba a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió y Andrea, la mánager de Emma, salió del apartamento, mirándola durante unos instantes, reconociéndola en el acto.

-**¿Regina Mills Verdad?**

-"Si, soy yo, usted es la manager de Emma"

**-Efectivamente, me llamo Andrea**

-"¿Dónde está ella? ¿Tiene mucho trabajo?"

**-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde está… Se ha marchado de Nueva York**

-"¿Se ha ido? ¿Pero por qué?"

**-No lo sé, Emma siempre ha sido inestable, pero ha dejado esto para ti**

La joven rebuscó entre los papeles que llevaba en las manos y en los que Regina acababa de reparar, sacando de entre ellos un sobre y tendiéndoselo.

**-Iba ahora a hacértelo llegar, nos vemos Regina, cuídate**

Tras darle el sobre se marchó, dejando a la joven reportera congelada en su sitio, las grandes letras de su nombre impresas en ese papel y dentro quizás una explicación, quizás una confesión, una disculpa, un adiós…

No supo en qué momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se sentaba en la soledad de ese rellano vacío, sabiendo que Emma no aparecería de pronto para regalarle su sonrisa y abrió el sobre con las palabras que la rubia quiso regalarle.

-**"Regina, seguramente ahora mismo me odiarás, pero créeme que si me he marchado ha sido para hacerte feliz, a tu lado solo sería una lacra, un veneno que destruiría todo cuanto amas y no estoy dispuesta a consentirlo. Me marcho de tu vida sabiendo que hago lo correcto, que mis decisiones erróneas en el pasado me han llevado a tomar la correcta esta vez, aunque duela más que nada. Me voy porque te quiero, porque quiero que seas feliz y porque en ningún momento creí que el destino jugaría así con nosotras.**

**Siempre tuya Emma Swam.**

**PD: Cuida mucho a la pequeña Kathe, no podía tener mejor madre que tú"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Mis Swan tata favorita porque cuando lleguemos al final estaremos ella y yo, siempre codo con codo, siempre familia, a mis hijas adoradas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi pequeñaja gen que ya espera esta actualización, a mi tatita Vero porque le echo de menos, a Bego porque su voz me hipnotiza y me calma en los peores momentos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 20 PAPEL MOJADO**

La luna brillaba con fuerza, al igual que las estrellas, aunque desde su posición no podía apreciarlo. Sus ojos verdeazulados se perdían en el millar de luces que iluminaban la ciudad a altas horas de la madrugada, se preguntó si permanecía despierta igual que ella, si cada persona que habitaba ese lugar también sufría y lloraba hasta caer dormido. Su corazón estaba resquebrajado, su mirada sin brillo y una mueca falsa adornaba su rostro cuando debía mostrarse en público mas, en esa noche eterna, con la única compañía de las luces efímeras de una ciudad extraña, un lugar donde olvidar, su mente volaba una y otra vez a unos ojos color caramelo, a una sonrisa dulce, manos entrelazadas… Regina asaltaba cada uno de sus pensamientos por mucho que intentaba desterrarla. Se preguntaba si había recibido su carta, si la odiaba por haberse marchado o por el contrario le resultó indiferente… Huyó escapando de sus fantasmas y estos se habían multiplicado, las piedras que llevaba a su espalda pesaban mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla, su vida era una rueda, siempre llegaba al mismo punto, al dolor profundo, a perder todo cuanto amaba. Cerró los ojos, hacía frío mas no tenía intención de penetrar en su nuevo ático, lujoso, oscuro y vacío, un reflejo de si misma, del retroceso, de volver a empezar, de añadir más manchas de tinta a un alma resquebrajada.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes, recuerdos, el nombre de Kathe en labios de su Regina, la fotografía que despertó las alarmas, el rostro de su hija, su pequeño bebé, la misma que estuvo nueve meses en su interior, que la empujó a dejar todo vicio por su bienestar, por la que luchó desde que supo que la portaba en su interior, la misma a la que con el corazón en la mano había dejado en las puertas de un orfanato, al fin y al cabo ella no podía protegerla, no podía cuidar de ella… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Su propia hermana había muerto bajo su custodia, no estaba lista para que un ser tan perfecto e indefenso dependiese de ella en todo momento.

Por un lado, su alma sentía alivio ya que su pequeña estrella había encontrado una madre que la amaba más que a nada, le bastaba escuchar a Regina nombrar a Kathe para leer en sus palabras el amor profundo que le profesaba, las fotos juntas no solo confirmaban ese hecho sino la prueba de que de los sentimientos que había entre ambas eran recíprocos, madre e hija más allá de la sangre, más allá de todo, una ecuación perfecta en la que Emma no tenía cabida, no sabiendo que todo lo que pasaba entre sus manos acababa destruido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y decidió entrar, solo hacía unas semanas que se había instalado en Boston y no terminaba de acostumbrarse al viento gélido que atacaba por las noches. Cerró la puerta de la terraza y encendió la televisión, aun con su refresco en las manos, sin prestar atención a los infocomerciales y sin ganas de enfrentarse a sus pesadillas, miró sin ver la pantalla, sumida en la culpa que abrasaba su garganta, reteniendo las lágrimas, construyendo una a una las máscaras que Regina había conseguido derribar.

Un pitido en su teléfono le avisó de que tenía un mensaje, a esas horas solo podía ser publicidad y aun así lo abrió para eliminarlo, quedando ligeramente inquieta al ver que se trataba de Andrea, no entendía qué podía querer su manager a esas horas de la madrugada por lo que lo abrió de inmediato.

-**"No me extrañaría que estés despierta sí que seré la voz de la razón y te mandaré a dormir Emma, mañana a las ocho estaré en tu apartamento y no admito un no por respuesta, tengo que hablar contigo, ya no como tu mánager sino como la única amiga que te queda"**

Angustiada, sin saber qué querría comentarle Andrea, no hizo caso de su advertencia y pasó la noche en vela, igual que las anteriores, viendo una y otra vez esos anuncios de productos que pueden salvarte la vida y realmente son un timo, con su mente una y otra vez en Nueva York, en Regina, en sus labios escarlata, su mano firme sosteniéndola, sus ojos descubriendo una a una sus máscaras.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana, como había advertido en su mensaje, el timbre de su apartamento sonó estrepitosamente avisándole de que Andrea había llegado para hablar con ella. Sin ganas de nada se arrastró desde el sofá hasta la puerta para dejar pasar a su manager. Nada más abrir, el olor a café recién hecho le golpeó con fuerza e hizo rugir su estómago. Andrea la miró como si viese un fantasma mas no dijo nada, simplemente entró al apartamento arrastrando con ella a su amiga que, como una autómata, seguía el olor a café.

Se sentaron en el sillón y, amablemente, su manager le pasó uno de los vasos de cartón con el café que había traído. Tras el primer sorbo que abrasó su garganta sintió como la energía volvía a sus miembros y clavó sus ojos azules en Andrea, preguntándose qué quería.

-"Tienes mala cara Emma"

**-He estado mejor… ¿Le diste mi carta?**

-"Iba a mandársela cuando se presentó en el apartamento buscándote, no sé qué pasó entre tú y Regina pero lo que sé seguro es que no merecía que te marchases sin despedirte"

-**Le dejé una nota**

-"Por lo que vi en sus ojos esa mañana cuando fue a buscarte una nota no es suficiente… Emma yo soy tu única amiga y aun así no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, desde que Regina entró en tu vida tus ojos brillaban, eras feliz, feliz de verdad y no la felicidad ilusoria que presentabas ante el mundo, no merece que te marches así"

-**No sabes de lo que estás hablando, es complicado así que déjalo estar**

-"Dime que al menos le explicaste en esa nota el por qué de tu decisión, si a mi no me la quieres contar me da igual, como tu representante te sigo a donde vayas es mi trabajo y para eso me pagas, pero una mujer como ella por lo menos merece la verdad"

**-La verdad es muy relativa**

-"La verdad es la verdad, puede gustar o no pero merece saberla… Espero que recapacites Emma Swan, tenías la felicidad en tus manos y la has tirado a la basura"

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, se levantó y se marchó dejando a Emma sola con sus pensamientos. Andrea tenía razón, después de todo cuanto Regina hizo por ella, todo el tiempo que le dedicó, cada paso, cada obstáculo que fueron saltando juntas, merecía por lo menos saber el porqué.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, apartando la máquina de escribir y tomando un trozo de papel y su pluma, la misma que se había comprado cuando su libro fue aceptado en la editorial, cuando vio hecho realidad uno de sus sueños, que sus palabras llegaran a todos los hogares del mundo.

Tras un suspiro, la tinta empezó a manchar el papel con una confesión arrancada de su mismo pecho, una confesión escrita sobre papel mojado ya que sus lágrimas, una vez liberadas, eran imposibles de detener.

**-"Regina… En estos momentos seguramente me odiarás, o no, la verdad es que no lo sé porque durante meses fui una egoísta, imponiéndote mi alma y negándome a conocer la tuya. Quizás te preguntes el por qué de esta carta, y el por qué no es nada más que la verdad.**

**Quiero que sepas porqué me marché así, mi adiós en una pequeña nota no es suficiente, no al menos lo que mereces. **

**Como ya sabes hace años tuve una hija, hace exactamente seis años y le di el nombre de mi hermana Katherine, Kathe. **

**Cuando estuve en tu casa y vi las fotos, aquellas en las que tu y tu pequeña presentabais la estampa de perfecta felicidad, de unión, de familia, no pude evitar darme cuenta del parecido que tenía la pequeña conmigo misma, con mi hermana Kathe… Las coincidencias eran demasiadas, misma edad, mismo nombre, mismos rasgos físicos y aun así me negaba a creerlo, por lo que fui al orfanato a averiguar qué fue de mi hija. Solo sirvió para confirmar lo que mi alma me había gritado frente a las fotos, mi hija ahora se llama Katherine Mills.**

**La misma bebé que tuve que dejar hace tantos años encontró un hogar entre tus brazos, tú le diste todo lo que yo había deseado para ella y más, no podía haber encontrado madre mejor y la cruda realidad es que en esa ecuación de familia que formáis yo no tengo cabida.**

**Tomé la decisión de marcharme por ambas, por ti, por la pequeña, porque en ningún momento quiero interponerme entre vosotras, porque no merezco entrar en su vida, no merezco entrar en la tuya, destrozarla porque eso es lo que hago, hundir y quebrar todo lo que amo. **

**Ahora ya lo sabes, espero que me entiendas, que no me guardes rencor…**

**Yo siempre te llevaré en mi alma Regina, tú fuiste esa infinita casualidad que transformó mi mundo y le dio luz. Siempre tuya Emma Swan.**

Releyó satisfecha sus palabras, con lágrimas aun en los ojos, metiendo el papel en un sobre y escribiendo pulcramente la dirección de Regina, tirándolo al buzón y suspirando, por lo menos su morena sabría la verdad.

Hacía semanas que Emma se había marchado, había leído su nota una infinidad de veces buscando resquicios de los motivos reales para su partida, sabía que la rubia escondía la verdad en sus escritos mas no pudo encontrar nada.

Simplemente se había marchado, la había dejado atrás… Sus ojos no derramaron lágrimas a pesar de que por dentro se sentía devastada, Emma había llegado como un huracán, había desordenado todos sus esquemas y su repentina partida simplemente no podía aceptarla, tenía que haber un motivo, un por qué.

Fueron semanas en las que Kathe se volvió su vida entera, su hija y su trabajo la mantenían serena, cuerda, el amor que le profesaba su pequeña, eterno e incondicional, sanaba cada una de sus heridas, despertar con ella entre sus brazos, disfrutar de cada momento a su lado, de sus salidas madre e hija al zoo, al cine o al parque, de sus incesantes preguntas infantiles sobre el mundo entero, su empeño por aprender a cocinar dejándolo todo perdido…Esos momentos eran su vida entera, dibujaban las sonrisas más bellas en su rostro, hacían latir su corazón.

Era tarde, el nuevo reportaje le estaba dando más trabajo del normal por lo que Mery había recogido a Kathe así que al salir de los estudios corrió todo lo que pudo a su casa para recibir los cálidos abrazos de su hija, la echaba terriblemente de menos.

Nada más entrar al apartamento, su pequeño terremoto corrió entre gritos y risas a sus brazos, llenando su alma de vida mientras despeinaba sus cabellos y cubría su rostro de besos.

Llegaba justo a tiempo para el ritual de buenas noches y, como había pasado fuera toda la tarde, se le permitió a Kathe pasar la noche con ella en su cama, para gran satisfacción de la pequeña, adoraba dormir con su mamá.

Tras los eternos besos de espantar monstruos, a pesar de que Kathe le susurraba en el oído que ya no los necesitaba, arroparla y desearle buenas noches, salió sin zapatos de su habitación para darle las gracias a Mery que esperaba paciente sentada en el sillón. Sirvió dos copas de vino y tomó asiento junto a su amiga y ambas se sonrieron mientras daban un sorbo a ese brebaje.

-**¿Cómo estás Gina?**

-"Bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien"

**-Y el tema de Emma ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

-"Procuro no pensar en ello"

**-Haces bien, por cierto te llegó una carta y no tiene remite, la puse sobre la mesa de la cocina**

Regina clavó sus ojos color café en su amiga con incógnita en sus pupilas, ¿Una carta? ¿Para ella? Normalmente solo le llegaban facturas. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a coger dicho sobre cuando reconoció la pulcra caligrafía de Emma y se le aceleró el corazón.

Volvió al salón donde Mery esperaba, su rostro dibujaba el estupor absoluto, no esperaba recibir noticias de la escritora de ningún tipo y entre sus manos tenía la prueba de que eso no era cierto, de que Emma no había dicho aun la última palabra.

-**Parece que has visto un fantasma morenita**

-"Es de Emma…"

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

-"Por la letra, es su letra…"

**-Léela, a qué esperas… ¿Y si son las respuestas que tanto necesitas?**

Con un nudo en la garganta, abrió el sobre y sacó de él un trozo de papel, abriéndolo y leyendo las palabras que Emma había impreso en el con su pulcra caligrafía.

La confesión que mostraba ese trozo de papel detuvo su corazón en seco, Kathe, su Kathe era la hija de Emma, Emma era la madre de su Kathe…

Lágrimas de rabia, de frustración se escaparon por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo mientras arruga ese papel e intentaba tragar el nudo que se le había puesto en la garganta.

Mery, observaba curiosa a su amiga y al ver su reacción comenzó a preocuparse, acercándose a ella y sujetándola por los hombros intentó llamar su atención ya que la mente de Regina parecía estar muy lejos de ahí…

-**Regina ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

-"Es idiota, completamente idiota, inmadura, egocéntrica, idiota y sobre todo una maldita cobarde"

**-¿Te ha dicho por qué se fue?**

-"Sí, lo ha hecho… está muy equivocada"

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

-"Voy a buscarla, se está equivocando, está muy equivocada y yo voy a ir a buscarla"


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Mis Swan tata favorita porque me voy a casar con ella aunque aun no lo sabe, a mis hijas Kath, Valen, Esther y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi tatita vero porque es un encanto, a Bego porque es la voz de la razón y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 21 LO QUE SE ESPERA DE MI**

Cuando Mery se fue, Regina se sintió como una fiera enjaulada, caminando de un lado a otro de su salón repitiendo en su mente una serie de improperios e insultos cuya destinataria era Emma Swan. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, por su cobardía, su idiotez, pero sobre todo estaba enfadada por los prejuicios que la rubia tenía sobre ella. No la conocía en absoluto, no se había preocupado en conocerla y a ella tampoco le había importado, entendía que Emma necesitaba desnudar su alma antes de penetrar en la ajena, incluso comprendía sus motivos para haber desaparecido pero no los compartía.

Frenó en seco al recordar la carta, los motivos de la joven escritora mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda e, irremediablemente, sus pensamientos se ensombrecieron y se llenaron de una imagen, su Kathe.

Todo cobraba sentido, el parecido físico, el misterio en la mirada de Emma, porque sus gestos, sus ojos le resultaron familiares desde la primera vez que la vio, había estado muy ciega para no darse cuenta y, aunque le aterraba perder a Kathe, no encontraba acertada su huida. Todo acto trae consecuencias con las que vivir, Emma había decidido abandonar a Kathe y debía vivir con ello, no huir.

Cansada de deambular por su apartamento y de que su mente recreara una y otra vez su enfado y frustración, se dirigió a su cuarto donde Kath hacía horas que estaba dormida. Una vez en el interior posó su mirada sobre su hija, murmurando desde el mundo de los sueños y ocupando toda la cama como siempre solía hacer. Sus cabellos caían como una cascada rubia sobre la almohada y sus rasgos le recordaban tanto a Emma que se increpó por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdad.

Como pudo la apartó para meterse en la cama, entrando en calor a gran velocidad ya que el tibio cuerpo de su hija se pegó a ella en el acto, al igual que sus brazos la rodearon, dándole paz en el acto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, encontrar a Emma y hacerle ver que se estaba equivocando, que su error podía destrozar su vida y no tener remedio.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol penetró por las rendijas de las persianas, acariciando su rostro y llevándola a la conciencia, sintiendo el peso de su hija sobre su pecho. Durante la noche, la pequeña se había escurrido sobre ella, pegándose completamente a su pecho, provocándole una sonrisa. Durante unos minutos se entretuvo jugueteando con el sedoso cabello de Kathe, enredando sus dedos en los dorados rizos de la pequeña, escuchando su respiración y acompasándola con la suya propia.

Cuando encontró que era el momento de despertarla, besó suavemente su frente y con leves cosquillas fue llevándola a la consciencia entre risas apagadas. Los ojos verdeazulados de su hija se clavaron en ella brillando de alegría, solo un instante, el que necesitó para reunir toda su energía infantil y empezar a saltar sobre la cama gritando y parloteando, por lo que la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo en un abrazo, levantándose de la cama y llevándola en brazos hacia la cocina.

Una vez en esa estancia, la dejó sentada en su silla mientras preparaba el desayuno, Kathe la observaba impaciente y hambrienta, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que su mamá estaba ida, no estaba como todos los días.

-**Mami ¿Qué pasa? **

-"Nada bichito ¿Qué iba a pasar?"

-**¿Entonces porque machacas la masa de tortitas? Ya está lista mamá**

Regina suspiró, había criado bien a su pequeña y sabía que era observadora y que no se daría por vencida hasta saber toda la verdad. Dejó el cuenco que tenía entre las manos y se sentó frente a su hija, mirándola con cariño y media sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Tienes razón listilla, estaba pensando… ¿Recuerdas a Emma Swan?"

**-Tu amiga, la que se fue, ¿Estás triste por su culpa?**

-"Se ha marchado cometiendo un error pequeña, pero he decidido que voy a ir a buscarla"

**-¿Para enseñarle a no hacer más las cosas mal?**

-"Exactamente princesita, ahora prepárate que tienes que ir al cole"

Como una explosión, la rutina de la mañana apareció creando prisas, risas y algún grito mientras Regina adecentaba a su hija, le daba el desayuno y salía corriendo para no llegar tarde, preguntándose dónde estaría Emma y si tardaría mucho en encontrarla.

Tras dejar a la pequeña en el colegio, voló hacía su puesto de trabajo con una obsesión en mente, encontrar a Emma.

Tras entrar en los estudios, sin saludar a nadie se dirigió a Gen sabiendo que nadie más que ella podía ayudarla en ese momento. Su eterna compañera que, al verla, le regaló una sonrisa que rápidamente fue devuelta.

-"Gen ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado a lo largo de nuestra carrera?"

**-Demasiadas morena pero lo hago con gusto ¿Qué necesitas?**

-"Encontrar a Emma Swan"

**-Dame unas horas**

-"¿Solo unas horas?"

**-Morena… Encontrar gente es mi especialidad**

Con un giño, se alejó de ahí para volver al cabo del rato alardeando con un papel en las manos, papel que deposito frente a Regina sonriendo.

-**No ha sido difícil, a tu amiga le gusta usar las tarjetas de crédito, está en Boston**

-"Gracias Gen, no sé qué haría sin ti"

Con una dirección en las manos, salió decidiendo que se tomaba el día libre una vez más y llamó a Mery desde el coche, pidiéndole amablemente que recogiese a Kathe y la esperase en casa, mientras arrancaba su mercedes y se encaminaba hacia Boston, iba a ser un viaje muy largo y esperaba que productivo.

Condujo durante horas, sin parar, con una idea fija, deseando llegar y enfrentarse a todos los fantasmas de Emma Swan, enseñarle que el valor te lleva a buen puerto.

Con el corazón desbocado, el rostro decidido, la boca seca y las manos apretando el volante hasta dejar los nudillos blanquecinos, no se detuvo hasta que su mercedes entro en Boston, buscando la dirección que Gen le había proporcionado y deseando de corazón que Emma recapacitase, no tenía intención de pasar la noche en esa ciudad y lejos de su pequeña.

Tras un par de rodeos ya que no conocía la ciudad, penetró en el barrio de Emma, sin asombrarse de su opulencia ya que la joven escritora parecía regodearse en sus máscaras. Aparcó y continuó su camino a pie, ojeando los edificios de apartamentos, buscando el número que estaba anotado en ese papel que llevaba en las manos.

Finalmente dio con él y entró en un edificio gemelo a los anteriores, dándose de bruces con el portero que la miró extrañada, ya que no la reconocía.

-**Buenas tardes señorita, usted no vive aquí ¿Me equivoco?**

-"No se equivoca, he venido desde Nueva York a visitar a una amiga"

**-¿Debo anunciarla?**

-"Prefiero que no lo haga"

Su sonrisa, deslumbrante, enrojeció el rostro del portero que empezó a balbucear, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra ante ella, embobado por su belleza.

Con un gesto de su cabeza se dirigió al ascensor, su rostro no perdió la serenidad aunque hervía por dentro, pulsando el botón del ático y suspirando, era la hora de la verdad.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salió a la lujosa planta, certificando que solo había una vivienda ya que a Emma no le gustaba compartir el rellano con vecinos. Sus tacones resonaron sobre el mármol mientras se dirigió hacia la puerta rogando interiormente que la escritora estuviese en casa, se hacía tarde y quería volver a casa con su Kathe. Apretó el timbre y esperó hasta que escucho los pasos arrastrados de Emma al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reconocerla entre la maraña de cabellos desaliñados, las ojeras infinitas y su demacrado rostro, parecía un fantasma. Emma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ojos sin vida y sin brillo, reconociendo a la mujer que tenía en frente mientras las palabras habían muerto en su garganta y su boca dibujaba una mueca de sorpresa.

Durante unos instantes se mantuvieron en silencio, la rubia intentando entender qué hacía Regina en su casa en Boston y la morena intentando no perder la cabeza ante el deplorable estado de la joven ante ella.

-**Re..Re..Regina ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-**"Supongo que no es lo que esperabas de mí"


	22. Chapter 22

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque al final la familia siempre permanece a tu lado, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a todas y cada una de las chicas del grupo swanqueen porque son mi familia, a Gen porque es mi princesita, a Bego porque me hace temblar y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 22 LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA**

Emma había olvidado cómo respirar, sus ojos seguían clavados en el rostro de Regina, tan perfecto y hermoso como lo recordaba, sin atreverse a parpadear para no perder esa hermosa visión, asegurándose a sí misma que estaba dormida y teniendo un sueño hermoso, era la mejor explicación al hecho de que la joven reportera estuviese en Boston, en su puerta, mirándola con lava en sus pupilas…

Pero no era un sueño, lo constató en cuanto Regina penetró en su apartamento, mirando de arriba abajo con una mueca en sus gestos su nuevo hogar. Ella, como una autómata, la siguió aun sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz intentando comprender por qué su mundo se había puesto del revés una vez más.

La morena clavó su mirada oscura en ella una vez más, escrutando su rostro, deteniéndose en las marcas de su insomnio, en sus cabellos alborotados, en su demacrada y pálida tez, mientras sus labios dibujaban una nueva mueca de despecho. Sus palabras,irónicas y cargadas de reproche, como puñaladas, entraron en su alma obligándola a sangrar una vez más, obligándola a recordarse cuánto la había echado de menos, hasta la locura, hasta acabar desquiciada por su falta.

-"Veo que escapar te ha sentado bien, te veo fenomenal…"

-**Regina yo…**

-"Tú nada, no pienso hablar de ti Emma Swan, he hecho un viaje muy largo para que por una vez seas tú la que escuche"

Tajante, cortante, directa a sus entrañas, sus palabras la obligaron a tragar con dificultad y a sentarse ya que sus piernas dejaron de responderle. Regina desprendía una fuerza arrebatadora, hipnótica y a la vez aterradora.

Intentando disimular el leve temblar de sus piernas, cerró sus labios y clavó su mirada en esa imponente mujer mientras empezaba a andar de un lado a otro en ese salón, intentando calmarse y serenarse para no estallar. En ese momento la confirmación de que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Regina le golpeó con fuerza, a la vez que el miedo atenazaba su pecho… por primera vez en años no tenía salida, no había posibilidad de huida, debía enfrentar todos los fantasmas por completo.

-"Eras una idiota Emma, una cría, infantil e inmadura, revoloteabas a mi alrededor, pidiendo a gritos ser escuchada, ser sostenida, en cierto modo me perecía muy tierno y poco a poco fui entrando en tu alma, conociendo tus miedos, saludando a tus fantasmas y aceptándolos porque formaban parte de ti, me gustaba, hasta que mostraste tu cara egoísta, quizás no te diste cuenta, no lo sé y tampoco es excusa para que desaparecieras de la noche a la mañana… En ese momento solo me demostraste una cosa, no me conoces, nunca tuviste interés en hacerlo, tenías tanto que contar que te olvidaste de escuchar y te juro que no me importó, pero si solo un instante te hubieses preocupado por conocerme sabrías que yo no actúo como se espera de mí, jamás lo he hecho y contigo no habría sido diferente.

He estado reflexionando, intentando comprender y la única conclusión a la que llegué es que tu cobardía no tiene límites. Encontraste a tu hija y te marchaste, sin más… Es cierto que el destino ha sido cuanto menos curioso, que hemos roto todas las reglas de probabilidades y en lugar de ver lo hermoso de las pequeñas coincidencias dejaste atrás cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz, de formar parte de algo bueno por miedo…

¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios saliste corriendo? Leí tu libro Emma, llevas buscándola desde hace años…"

Emma clavó su mirada aguamarina en la oscura mirada de Regina, sus ojos destilaban fuego, pasión, no estaba enfadada, solo frustrada y tremendamente dolida con ella. Tragó saliva una vez más mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas, la verdad dolía como mil puñales pero esta vez debía enfrentarla, debía ser sincera, se lo debía a Regina.

-**Tuve miedo, creí que pensarías lo peor de mí**

-"Me prejuzgaste"

**-Tienes razón, no te conozco en absoluto**

-"No, no me conoces, y me heriste Emma pero precisamente porque no me conoces he venido a buscarte, me toca tirar de ti, hacerte valiente y después el destino ya nos dirá qué hacer"

-**¿Y si no funciona?**

-"No puede funcionar lo que no se intenta"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que Emma tanto amaba, tendió su mano hacia ella ayudándola a levantarse del sofá, entrelazando sus dedos como solían hacer antes de que la rubia escapara, mientras el silencio reinaba entre ellas una vez más y simplemente se miraban a los ojos.

Tras unos instantes, Regina cortó el silencio, hipnotizada por esos ojos claros que expresaban tanto y no lograba descifrar.

-"¿Y si te preparas y nos marchamos? Me gustaría dormir en casa con Kathe"

**-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?**

-"Sino para qué he venido…"

Con una sonrisa, nerviosa, los ojos cargados de duda y miedo escondido, se dispuso a arreglarse, dándose una larga ducha para despejarse y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, saliendo junto a Regina que la esperaba impaciente por retornar a su casa.

La morena tomó su mano, regalándole el valor que había perdido y juntas se encaminaron fuera del edificio, en dirección al mercedes negro de la morena con el cual volverían a Nueva York.

El viaje de vuelta se dio en relativo silencio, sus manos seguían enredadas menos en los pocos momentos en los que Regina necesitaba cambiar de marcha, pero siempre volvían a su posición con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A medida que se acercaban a Nueva York, Emma empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, su pierna tomó vida propia y sus manos empezaron a sudar, avisando a la morena de su acelerado estado de ánimo.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando entraron en la ciudad y el corazón de Emma se había disparado por completo, Regina detuvo el coche. No había apenas tráfico y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban de forma tenue. La morena clavó su mirada en el perfil de Emma, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras sujetaba su mentón y la obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué estas nerviosa?"

**-¿Y si no le gusto?**

-"Emma… le gustaste desde que te vio en televisión"

Regina, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro, se acercó a ella depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios, arrancando nuevamente el coche al notar que Emma estaba visiblemente más tranquila.

Emprendió una vez más el camino, con todas las cartas sobre la mesa, llevando a una madre a reunirse con su hija por primera vez en seis años.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque siempre voy a estar ahí, a mis hijas Kath, valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita gen porque es puro amor, a Bego porque siempre sabe que decir para sacarme la mejor sonrisa y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 23 DESDE EL PRINCIPIO**

Cuando finalmente el coche se detuvo frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Regina, a Emma le areció una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ambas estaban fatigadas, la rubia por su falta de sueño desmedida y la joven reportera por el gran viaje que había hecho en un solo día de ida y vuelta a Boston.

Paró el motor y soltó un suspiro, por fin estaba de vuelta a casa y con Emma a su lado, no sabía qué iba a deparar el futuro pero de algo estaba segura, no permitiría que la joven volviese a huir y si lo hacía se daría por vencida con ella.

Fijó sus ojos oscuros, cansados, en el rostro de la joven escritora, esta tenía la mirada fija en su portal, quizás rememorando la última vez que estuvo ahí, en una situación muy distinta. Sus manos seguían unidas y tuvo que cortar el contacto para bajar del vehículo, en cuanto Emma sintió la ausencia de los dedos de Regina enredados en los suyos la miró, como despertando de pronto de un sueño y rápidamente imitó a su compañera y salió del mercedes, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios mientras Regina aseguraba el vehículo y emprendía el camino a su hogar, tuvo que alcanzarla a grandes zancadas mientras el único sonido que podía escucharse era el repiquetear de los tacones cobre la acera. Al llegar a su altura sujetó su brazo, con suavidad, obligándola a detenerse y a mirarla fijamente, visiblemente cansada y con ganas de llegar ya a su casa.

-**Regina espera**

-"¿A qué? El viaje ha sido largo, necesito llegar ya y acostarme Emma"

**-Pero ¿Y yo? Es decir yo aquí ya no tengo mi apartamento y son las dos de la mañana**

-"Lo había previsto señorita Swan, mi sofá será apropiado, mañana ya podrá buscar un nuevo apartamento"

-**¿Volvemos al señorita Swan?**

-"Volvemos al principio de todo, esta vez espero que hagas las cosas bien"

Dando por zanjada la conversación, continuó con su camino seguida de cerca por la rubia que mantenía una lucha interna severa, por un lado comprendía a Regina y sus motivos para haber retrocedido mientras por otro lado tenerla tan cerca, sentir que su pulso se aceleraba sin poder detenerlo, sentir la necesidad imperiosa de unir sus labios, de volver a saborearlos la estaba desquiciando.

Una vez en el ascensor, sus dedos rozaron los de Regina, ansiando su contacto y para su gran dicha esta no la rechazó, sus miradas se cruzaron, cansadas, mientras Regina le regalaba una cálida sonrisa sin romper el sepulcral silencio, las palabras sobraban y Emma sabía que esa noche sería la primera noche sin pesadillas desde que había salido huyendo de Nueva York.

Ante la puerta de la morena, esta le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y penetraba en su hogar, lo más sigilosa posible, era tarde y seguramente la pequeña Kathe estaría dormida.

El apartamento de Regina estaba tal y como lo recordaba, todo en su sitio, con algún juguete desperdigado que le daba un encanto especial al lugar. Emma siguió a la morena hasta el salón donde la vio despedirse de una mujer, seguramente la que se había quedado cuidando a Kathe. Era joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, tras un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que encendió sus celos como un volcán, la muchacha se despidió de Regina y pasó junto a ella con un tímido adiós, dejándolas solas y en silencio.

Tras unos segundos, Regina desapareció para volver al minuto cargando un almohadón y algunas mantas, dejándolas sobre el sofá donde Emma pasaría la noche, mientras la rubia, sin poder contenerse más, preguntó sobre la muchacha que hacía unos instantes estaba en ese salón.

-**¿Quién era ella?**

-"¿Quién?"

**-La chica que estaba aquí cuando llegamos ¿Quién era?**

-"Mery, es como una hermana para mí, mi mejor amiga"

-**Podrías habérmela presentado**

-"Sabe quién eres y se ha muerto de vergüenza. Yo me voy a acostar, descansa"

-**¿Ni siquiera tengo derecho a un beso de buenas noches?**

Completamente asombrada por esa petición tan infantil, los ojos oscuros de Regina se clavaron en Emma y lo que vio le hizo sonreír divertida, el gesto en su rostro era exactamente igual que el de Kathe cuando había hecho una trastada y esperaba ser perdonada. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, dispuesta a besar su mejilla para concederle su deseo, cuando Emma la atrapó por la cintura y unió sus labios en un beso, casto y dulce, suave, un beso que duró unos instantes ya que nada más unirse a ella se separó, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-**Tenía que intentarlo**

-"Eres idiota"

**-Lo sé, pero desde que apareciste en la puerta deseé besarte**

-"Buenas noches Emma"

**-Buenas noches Regina**

Con una sonrisa la vio alejarse en dirección a su dormitorio y el corazón hinchado de felicidad y un nuevo valor adquirido, si Regina permanecía a su lado sería capaz de cualquier cosa, ella era su fuerza.

Regina penetró en su habitación soltando un tímido suspiro, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras los acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Emma Swan, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer, capaz de sorprenderla, de hacerle sentir e irónicamente la madre biológica de su pequeña Kathe.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su capa donde la maraña de cabellos rubios desperdigados sobre la almohada le devolvió a la realidad. Madre e hija iban a reencontrarse y esperaba de corazón que Emma no se la arrebatase. Sin hacer ruido se deshizo de sus ropas, poniéndose su camisa de dormir y acostándose notando en el acto el peso de su agotamiento, en cuanto los bracitos de Kathe se adhirieron a su cintura y sus balbuceos entre sueños llenaron su pecho de vida.

Cayó dormida en el acto, con sus latidos acompasados con los de su pequeña y su tibio cuerpo adherido a ella, disfrutando el momento y sin pensar qué puede deparar el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, Kathe se despertó más pronto de lo habitual, levantándose en el acto sin despertar a su madre que seguía profundamente dormida y saliendo dando pequeños saltitos directa al lavabo. Una vez cubiertas sus necesidades volvía de puntillas a la habitación de su mamá para despertarla, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una maraña de cabellos rubios en el sofá.

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y, sin hacer ruido, se acercó de puntillas metiéndose en el salón, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer a Emma completamente dormida en el sofá.

Salió corriendo, olvidándose de ser sigilosa a pesar de que ni una manada de elefantes conseguiría despertar a la rubia, y entró a la habitación de su madre saltando sobre la cama y despertándola en el acto, completamente eufórica y emocionada.

Regina, aun somnolienta, intento atraparla para que se estuviese quieta y poder entender la maraña de frases inconexas que la pequeña susurraba. Cuando finalmente la atrapó, Kathe escondió su carita en el cuello de su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.

-"¿Qué ocurre Kathe?"

**-Emma Sgvan está en la sala**

-"Sí pitufa, Emma Swan está durmiendo en la sala"

**-Me da vergüenza mami, no sé decir su nombre**

-"Emma lo dices muy bien ¿Por qué no la llamas así?"

-**¿Hacemos desayuno mami?**

Con una sonrisa, alzó a su hija y, tras desperezarse se dirigió a la cocina donde sentó a Kathe en su silla y empezó a preparar tortitas.

De vez en cuando sus ojos se clavaban en el rostro de la pequeña, la conocía, sabía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y en esos instantes estaba nerviosa. Emma le había llamado la atención desde el primer instante, llenaba su curiosidad, era un nombre que continuamente tenía en los labios. Era comprensible, tanto para la joven escritora como para Kathe, ambas tenían una conexión, una unión imposible de romper y ella no sería un obstáculo.

Sin pensar en nada más que en darle a su pequeña un buen desayuno, no se dio cuenta de que Emma había despertado, la rubia abrió los ojos pesadamente, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba, recordando de pronto todo lo acontecido el día anterior, como Regina la había ido a buscar y había acabado durmiendo en su sillón.

De pronto el olor a tortitas inundó sus sentidos y, como una autómata, se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el rugido de su estómago. Cuando entró en la estancia, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia enmarañada y unos ojos verdeazulados mirándola intensamente desde una sillita.

Se le secó la garganta mientras el sonido de su corazón se disparaba y, estática, se quedó en su sitio sin saber cómo actuar. La pequeña sonrió, la miró con curiosidad y con voz dulce se dirigió a ella rompiendo todos sus esquemas.

-**Hola Emma ¿Tienes hambre? Mami hace las tortitas más ricas de Nueva York**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque siempre voy a estar para ella, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita gen porque siempre está ahí, a mi tatita Vero porque es muy especial para mí, a Bego por soportarme en mis episodios de histeria máxima y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 24 APRENDIENDO DE TI**

No supo qué decir, las palabras no acudieron a sus labios, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa sin poder apartar su mirada aguamarina de la pequeña. La última vez que la vio no era más que un bebé dormido en sus brazos, con sus pequeñas manos aferradas a sus ropas, hacía ya seis largos años. En ese instante su pequeño bebé estaba ante ella, convertida en una niña hermosa, jovial, radiante, su sonrisa infantil y sus ojitos brillando cargados de vida eran la prueba de que había sido feliz, de que Regina le había regalado todo el amor del mundo, le había dado todo cuanto siempre quiso para ella. Su estómago se estremeció y luchó por esconder las lágrimas, cargadas de emoción.

Regina, reparando en ella, dejó el plato con las tortitas frente a Kathe y, quitándose el delantal que siempre usaba para cocinar, se acercó a ella, acariciando los cabellos de su hija amorosamente. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella y la sacó de sus ensoñaciones en el acto.

-"Buenos días Emma ¿Has descansado?"

**-Buenos días, sí descansé… Huele muy bien**

-"Supuse que tendrías hambre, también preparé para ti"

Emma la miró, una sonrisa sincera y cargada de sueños adornó su rostro mas la morena consiguió descolocarla por completo con una sencilla petición que no esperaba en absoluto.

-"Voy a vestirme, ¿te encargas de que se tome el desayuno? Puede llegar a ser un desastre"

**-¿Yo? No Regina yo no, no sabría qué hacer ni por dónde empezar**

-"Primero, ella está aquí, no hables como si no te escuchara y segundo, es sencillo, solo recuérdale que tiene que comer, suele olvidarse cuando se emociona"

Sin darle tiempo a discutir, Regina desapareció camino a su habitación, dejándola completamente sola con la pequeña. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras tragaba con dificultad y sus ojos se clavaban nuevamente en Kathe. La niña la miraba entre curiosa y divertida, para ella Emma era una mujer fascinante, salía en la tele igual que su mamá, además era esa amiga especial de la que Regina hablaba a menudo, incluso sin darse cuenta.

Hacía mucho que quería conocerla en persona y le resultaba muy divertido ver como su rostro se volvía escarlata por momentos, lo nerviosa que estaba.

No pronunció palabra hasta que Emma se sentó frente al gran plato de tortitas, dejando escapar un suspiro y escuchando los rugidos de su estómago recordándole que estaba hambrienta. La pequeña no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, se preguntaba por qué Emma estaba tan nerviosa, ella solo era una niña. Su lógica infantil lo atribuyó a que su madre se había enfadado con ella, al fin y al cabo su mamá daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, intentando animarla cómo solo una niña puede hacerlo, tomó su mano provocándole un sobre salto.

-"¿Estás nerviosa porque mamá está enfadada contigo? No te preocupes, ella te perdonará, a veces se enfada conmigo y grita mucho, da miedo, pero luego se le pasa y me abraza, me dice qué he hecho mal y que no lo haga más"

**-Tú mamá ha dicho que comas**

-"Mamá es buena, no tienes que tenerle miedo Emma"

**-No le tengo miedo**

-"Entonces deja de temblar, si no tienes miedo no tienes que temblar"

La pequeña soltó su mano y empezó a devorar las tortitas, dejando un reguero de chocolate por todo su rostro, dando por zanjada la conversación y completamente convencida de que su ayuda había sido muy valiosa para Emma, al fin y al cabo ella era la persona que mejor conocía a su mamá.

La joven escritora se quedó observando a Kathe unos instantes, sin poder evitar el temblor en sus piernas, cuanto más la miraba más veía en ella sus rasgos, los rasgos de su hermana… su rostro cubierto de chocolate le pareció la visión más tierna del mundo, evocó en ella recuerdos largo tiempo olvidados, cuando ella misma era una niña feliz y junto a su hermana competían para ver cuál de las dos podía comer más tortitas sin empacharse. Con una sonrisa empezó a comer ella también, en un silencio roto de vez en cuando por el canturreo de Kathe, pequeñas melodías seguramente aprendidas en la escuela que tarareaba entre bocado y bocado, feliz, ajena del dolor del mundo, disfrutando de su desayuno sin más.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Regina volvió a aparecer, completamente arreglada, corriendo de un lado a otro, recogiendo trastos que estaban en medio. Finalmente llegó a la altura de ambas rubias y se sirvió un café cargado, clavando sus ojos en madre e hija, ahogando la risa ya que eran idénticas, ambas devorando como si ni hubiese mañana y ambas con un reguero de chocolate por todo su rostro. Kathe le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, con naturalidad se dirigió a ella con una de sus ideas, provocando que se atragantase con el café.

-**Mami, creo que Emma necesita un beso de espantar monstruos**

-"Termina de desayunar y no digas tonterías pitufa, Emma ya es mayor, no necesita eso"

-**No es verdad mami, ella dice que no tiene miedo pero sí tiene, igual que yo, a veces te digo que ya no necesito besos de espantar monstruos pero sí los necesito**

-"Emma no tiene miedo bicho, ¿Verdad que no Emma?"

La joven escritora, que había sido espectadora divertida de ese tierno intercambio, se atragantó al sentirse incluida en su conversación. Tosiendo y a trompicones contestó provocando que Kathe estallase en carcajadas.

-**No, en absoluto, yo no tengo miedo, ya no**

Tras mirar el reloj y certificar que si no corrían llegaría muy tarde al trabajo, Regina cogió a Kathe metiéndola con prisa en el baño para arreglarla. Desde fuera Emma escuchaba las risas de la pequeña, el desespero cariñoso de la morena arreglándola, la increíble relación que tenían, con un nudo en el estómago.

Una vez lista, con su uniforme escolar y la mochila en su espalda, Kathe volvió a sorprenderla cogiendo su mano, sonriéndole con cariño, mientras Regina corría recogiendo sus cosas para partir cuánto antes.

-"Tranquila Emma, es así todas las mañanas"

La joven escritora miró a la pequeña, miró sus manos unidas con el corazón hinchado de dicha y una sonrisa, la más hermosa de las sonrisas, nació en su rostro. La pequeña empezó a reír llamando a su madre y las tres salieron del apartamento en dirección al coche. No tardaron en dejar a la pequeña en su escuela, en ese momento Emma fue testigo uno de los momentos que madre e hija compartían, su despedida para pasar el día separadas, el reguero de besos que Regina depositaba en la mejilla de su pequeña, las palabras tiernas, las promesas… Vio a la pequeña desaparecer y el brillo apagado en los ojos de Regina.

El silencio se instauró en el vehículo sin el parloteo incesante de Kathe, mientras la morena conducía en dirección a su trabajo. Tras unos instantes Emma rompió el silencio tras enredar sus dedos en la mano de Regina.

-**Hoy me dedicaré a buscar un apartamento, dudo que tarde en encontrar uno**

-"Yo tengo trabajo atrasado, ayer me escapé y tengo mucho que hacer"

**-Entonces hoy no nos veremos más supongo**

-"Ya te tengo muy vista"

-**Te llamaré esta noche**

Regina le regaló una sonrisa, poco a poco la comodidad volvía a instaurarse entre ambas y sus manos entrelazadas volvían a tener un sentido. Emma sabía que su error casi le había costado perder lo mejor que le había regalado la vida y no pensaba desperdiciar una nueva oportunidad, Regina era fascinante, paciente con ella, dulce y sincera, clara y dura cuando debía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a su destino, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y se vio a sí misma pronunciando una súplica que nació de su corazón.

-**Prométeme que me enseñarás a ser una buena madre, quiero aprender de ti, quiero que tenga lo mejor.**

Regina la miró durante unos instantes, Emma había decidido quedarse, era un paso enorme mas también traía consigo un riesgo, podía perder a su pequeña, a su vida entera.

-"Prométeme tú que no vas a arrebatármela Emma"

Durante unos instantes se miraron a los ojos en silencio, con las manos unidas, con el pecho cargado de miedo y el corazón latiendo al unísono sin que ambas se dieran cuenta.

-**Jamás Regina, jamás os haría algo así**

-"Ahora que ambas sabemos qué es Kathe para ti, no quiero separaros, no sería justo para ninguna de las dos, pero no quiero perderla Emma"

**-No lo harás, nunca la separaría de ti, yo la traje al mundo pero tú eres su madre**

-"Démonos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a esto, quiero que estés en su vida, que la conozcas que ella te conozca y no tengo que enseñarte nada Emma, está en ti, tú eres su madre y sabrás ser una buena madre, solo deja de tener miedo, deja de pensar que no puedes hacerlo"

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellas mientras Regina aparcaba el coche y ambas se apeaban del vehículo, en ese momento tuvieron que cortar su contacto y Emma se sintía vacía en el acto. La joven morena se acercó a ella, depositando un casto beso en sus labios, separándose en seguida y susurrando lentamente.

-"Ahora debo irme, llámame esta noche y muy pronto volveremos a vernos"


	25. Chapter 25

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar ahí para ella, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita Gen porque me saca sonrisas, a Bego porque sin ella esta historia no tendría sentido y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 25 TE QUIERO**

Tal y como había prometido, esa noche Emma llamó por teléfono con la noticia de que ya tenía apartamento y de que se estaba encargando de recibir todas sus posesiones desde Boston, incluyendo su escarabajo amarillo, provocando una mueca entre burlona y dulce en el rostro de Regina al recordar dicho vehículo desastroso y destartalado.

A pesar de que Emma se había quedado en Nueva York, las siguientes semanas apenas se vieron una o dos veces, cuando la rubia conseguía escaparse de Andrea y de todos sus quehaceres que no eran pocos y visitaba a Regina, tomando con ella café como antaño.

Para la morena tampoco fueron semanas fáciles ya que su ausentismo mientras Emma estuvo desaparecida le había pasado factura, el trabajo se arremolinaba y no terminaba de rodar un reportaje que ya debía empezar otro, dejándola exhausta. En casa tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para sí misma o para pensar en el huracán que era Emma Swan ya que su pequeña Kathe ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Como se temía, su hija había desarrollado una obsesión con Emma, la nombraba cada cinco segundos, saltando de un lado a otro feliz por haberla conocido, preguntando por ella tantas veces al día que Regina se cansó de enumerarlas.

En cuanto llegaba la noche y con ella el sonido del teléfono avisándole de que Emma llamaba, era Kathe la que, eufórica, corría a contestar la llamada y así, durante unos minutos, madre e hija mantenían una pequeña conversación con la morena observando atenta cada detalle. Sabía que la joven escritora estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no dejarse dominar por su pánico y salir huyendo ante la euforia de la pequeña.

Cuando Kathe se daba por satisfecha con su pequeño interrogatorio le entregaba el teléfono y una jovial y dulce Emma la saludaba al otro lado del aparato, preocupada por su rutina, preguntando y escuchando los detalles del día a día Regina mientras a esta se le dibujaba sin pretenderlo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lejos quedó aquella muchacha asustada cuyas máscaras rasgaban su alma, lejos quedó aquella mujer que solo buscaba hablar de sí misma pues demasiado tenía que contar, se había convertido en alguien atento y dulce, paciente, alguien que la sostenía en los peores días y le regalaba una palabra de aliento, se había convertido en alguien que le gustaba demasiado.

Una de las noches, una en la que estaba especialmente cansada, sonó el teléfono avisando de esa llamaba que ambas esperaban y Kathe salía disparada a coger el teléfono. Como siempre esperó paciente a que su pequeña saciase su curiosidad y le entregase el aparato, sonriendo de antemano mientras esperaba escuchar la dulce voz de Emma Swan al otro lado.

-**Buenas noches Regina**

-"Buenas noches Emma ¿Qué tal la entrevista de hoy?"

**-Como todas ¿Y tú? ¿Ya terminaste el reportaje sobre corrupción del que me hablaste?**

-"Sí, aunque me ha dado mucho dolor de cabeza"

**-¿Quieres contármelo?**

-"Prefiero hablar de otra cosa, si escucho una vez más el término Pais de Riesgo me va a explotar la cabeza"

**-Mejor cambiemos de tema entonces ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo y quería comentarlo contigo**

-"¿Tú pensando? Que miedo me das"

**-Pensé que bueno me gustaría mucho, aunque solo si tú estás de acuerdo, solo es una idea…**

-"Emma, ve directa al grano por favor, no te sigo"

**-Estuve pensando en decirle a Kathe quién soy, en fin ella me adora y yo a ella, pero solo si tú así lo deseas Regina**

La petición de Emma la dejó muda unos instantes, su mente empezó a funcionar a gran velocidad y es que dicha petición no la tomaba por sorpresa, no del todo. Hacía días que ella misma estaba rumiando sincerarse con su pequeña, siempre había compartido con ella todo y esta era la primera vez que callaba algo ante Kathe.

Su hija sabía perfectamente que era adoptada, lo había sabido siempre, sabía que Regina nunca la llevó en su interior y que el amor que le tenía fue posterior a su nacimiento, era un hecho que nunca le había importado, el hecho de sentarse con ella y admitir esa verdad, admitir que Emma Swan era su madre, no era descabellado pero la llenaba de pavor. ¿Y si Kathe la prefería a ella? ¿Y si se marchaba con Emma?

-**Regina ¿Estás ahí? Si no lo deseas podemos esperar de veras**

-"No, no es eso, es solo que me quedé pensando… Claro que debemos decírselo"

**-Hagámoslo juntas, el viernes… Haré algo de cenar en casa, podéis venir**

-"Está bien, pero nada de ir en esa trampa mortal que tienes como coche"

Tras una carcajada cristalina y un tímido hasta mañana por parte de Emma, el silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea al cortarse la comunicación y colgó suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos y se tumbaba lentamente en el sofá, sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros y como su mente en blanco le recordaba una y otra vez que el viernes su hija dejaría de ser solo suya.

Kathe, al ver que su madre había colgado, saltó sobre ella sobresaltándola y obligándola a abrir los ojos y a esbozar una sonrisa.

**-Mami ¿Qué te ha dicho Emma? ¿Cuándo viene? ¿Te lo dijo?**

-"¿Te lo dijo a ti?"

**-Dijo que lo iba a hablar contigo ¿Cuándo viene mami?**

-"Iremos nosotras a su casa pitufa, el viernes vamos"

La pequeña Kathe, emocionada con dicha noticia, empezó a correr por el apartamento con Regina detrás, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando, hasta que consiguió atraparla y entre risas conducirla a la cama pues era tarde, solo se le permitía permanecer en pie hasta que Emma colgaba el teléfono y ese día no iba a cambiar las normas.

La acostó como siempre, arropándola, sintiendo su corazón empequeñecer, le cubrió el rostro con sus besos, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos, encendió su lamparita y se quedó velando hasta que entró en el mundo de los sueños. Con Kathe dormida, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el dolor punzante, el miedo a perderla, se alojó en su ser una vez más, por mucho que Emma le prometiese que no la separaría de su pequeña, si Kathe decidía quedarse con su madre Regina no la obligaría a volver con ella, por mucho que se le partiese el alma. La observó dormir unos instantes, el dolor se hacía insoportable mas estaba convencida de que sus decisiones habían sido las acertadas, ella no era egoísta, ponía la felicidad de su hija por encima de todo, incluso de su propio corazón.

Depositó un beso en su frente, suave, tenue y se levantó para marcharse a su cama, mañana sería otro día, en esos instantes solo necesitaba descansar.

El viernes llegó antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta y con él la cita en casa de Emma por la que su Kathe estaba eufórica. A las ocho en punto se presentó en la dirección que Emma le había dado, asombrada ya que estaba acostumbrada a que la rubia escogiese viviendas de lujo y esta vez era un apartamento sencillo, bastante cercano al suyo propio.

Llamó al timbre y esperó notando como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar los pasos de Emma al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, una deslumbrante sonrisa la recibió y las hizo pasar a ambas al salón, recogiendo sus chaquetas. La joven escritora iba vestida de forma casual, con un vaquero y una básica blanca, descalza y con los cabellos recogidos en un moño con un lápiz, su rostro carecía de maquillaje, estaba natural y Regina la encontró más hermosa que nunca.

Un beso fugaz sobre sus labios fue lo único que pudo darle antes de que Kathe se abalanzara a sus brazos riendo a carcajadas y hablando demasiado deprisa. Emma la estrechó suavemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza, justo antes de dejarla en el suelo y servirle un vaso de zumo. La pequeñaja, muerta de curiosidad, inspeccionó cada rincón de ese lugar, dejando a su madre espacio para hablar con Emma tranquilamente mientras esta le servía una copa de vino y se abría una coca cola.

-"Huele bien"

**-Es mi especialidad, pasta con queso**

-"No es que te hayas esmerado mucho tampoco"

**-Fui a lo seguro, hice lo que se que hago bien y que seguro os encanta**

-"Estás muy guapa"

**-Estoy normal, de andar por casa**

-"Por eso estás hermosa, porque eres tú misma"

**-¿Estás nerviosa?**

-"¿Tanto se me nota?"

**-No voy a quitártela Gina, solo quiero explicarle quién soy**

-"Lo sé… pero no quiero que te elija Emma"

**-No lo hará, no habrá elección, solo sabrá quién soy y sabrá que voy a estar en su vida, es todo**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y antes de darse cuenta, Emma la estaba rodeando con sus brazos. Su aroma a vainilla inundó sus sentidos y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de paz y seguridad que ese abrazo le regalaba.

No tardó en sentir sus labios, un tímido contacto, un beso suave y dulce. Con los ojos cerrados llevó su mano a la mejilla de Emma, acariciándola con suavidad mientras esta profundizaba ese contacto, regalándole un beso hambriento, un beso que se cortó ante la exclamación de Kathe que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-**Buaj mami eso es asqueroso ¿Es tu novia?**

Tras cortar abruptamente su contacto, ambas miraron a la pequeña sin saber muy bien qué responder, hasta que Regina tomó su mano y la sentó en el sofá a su lado, mientras Emma tomaba asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

-"Pitufa, Emma y yo queremos hablar contigo"

**-¿Sobre los besitos?**

-"No, no sobre eso… ¿Recuerdas que te conté que te había adoptado Kathe?"

**-Sí, me sacaste de un fanato**

-"Es orfanato pitufa. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no era tu mamá de verdad pero sí lo era desde el corazón?

**-Sí mami, me acuerdo**

-"Pues tienes una mamá de verdad, como todo el mundo, una que no soy yo"

**-Ya lo sé, pero mami tú eres la mejor mamá, no quiero otra**

-"Lo sé Kathe, pero tu mamá sí que te quiere a ti, tu mamá de verdad es Emma y eso es lo que queríamos decirte"

Durante unos instantes, la pequeña se quedó mirando a Emma sin decir una palabra, Regina sintió asfixia pues ya estaba hecho, ya estaba dicho. Tocando suavemente el brazo de su hija, le susurró que se marchaba un momento y que aprovechase para hablar con la joven rubia, desapareciendo en el lavabo para refrescarse un poco el rostro.

Al quedarse las dos solas, Emma quiso romper el silencio cuando Kathe se le adelantó, susurrando asustada una tímida pregunta.

**-¿Vas a llevarme contigo?**

-"No pequeña, solo quiero formar parte de tu vida, es todo"

**-Me dejaste en el fanato porque no podías cuidarme ¿Verdad?**

-"Sí, en ese momento no podía hacerte feliz y eso no era lo que quería para ti Kathe, yo te quiero muchísimo, siempre lo he hecho"

**-Lo sé, además a mí me gusta mi mamá Regina, es la mejor mamá del mundo, ella no lo sabe pero todos los días pienso que soy la niña con más suerte de todo Nueva York porque ella me quiso a mí**

-"Entonces ¿Estás feliz?"

**-Sí, lo estoy, tengo dos mamás y las dos son geniales, pero yo no quiero irme contigo Emma, tú no sabes espantar a los monstruos**

Con una suave carcajada, se levantó sentándose nuevamente al lado de Kathe y estrechándola en sus brazos, la pequeña le devolvió el gesto y así las encontró Regina, manteniéndose en la distancia con miedo intervenir, hasta que su hija la divisó y le regaló una sonrisa.

-**Mami ven, ahora tengo dos mamás**

-"Sí Kathe, ahora tienes dos mamás"

**-Es divertido pero ¿Sabes qué? Emma no me va a llevar con ella, me deja que me quede contigo porque ella no sabe dar besos que espantan monstruos**

Los ojos oscuros de Regina se cruzaron con los ojos aguamarina de Emma, en ellos pudo leer una promesa que se había negado a creer hasta quedar frente la evidencia, la joven escritora no iba a llevarse a su hija, se la entregaba una vez más, en sus ojos aguamarina pudo leer emoción, pudo leer comprensión y sobre todo pudo leer amor.

En ese momento en su alma, en su corazón, nació una certeza y una vez aceptada sabía que iba a luchar por ella hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se acercó a ambas rubias, haciendo reír a la pequeña que se escapó de su agarre y se marchó a corretear por el apartamento. La mano de Emma se enredó en la suya, no había pronunciado palabra pero no lo necesitaba, su corazón latía con fuerza por lo que volvió a clavar su mirada en esos ojos hipnóticos que la habían embrujado, depositó un beso en sus labios y se separó pronunciando esas palabras que iban a cambiarlo todo.

-"Te quiero Emma Swan"


	26. Chapter 26

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la quiero más de lo que ella se imagina, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a mi princesita Gen porque si no me pone falta, a Bego porque me enseña a ser siempre positiva y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 26 POR TI**

Dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus sueños carentes de pesadillas desde que Regina había entrado en su vida, poniéndolo todo patas arriba, obligándola a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas y a desechar sus piedras una a una, Regina, la misma mujer que tras un largo y tortuoso camino le había confesado un sentimiento más grande que ellas mismas, dos palabras, un te quiero, verbalizado, haciendo real las mariposas que atacaban su estómago, dando sentido a cada beso ya sea robado o entregado, a cada tropiezo, cada caída, cada peldaño de esa escalera tan difícil de trepar y tan satisfactoria.

Todo estaba en calma, su vida se iba encauzando gracias a la paciencia y la fortaleza que Regina le regalaba. Las heridas que durante años martirizaron su alma habían sido cauterizadas, su hija había vuelto a ella como un regalo del destino, sus pasos, sus huellas la llevaron a enamorarse perdidamente de aquella que le había regalado un hogar, podían construir una historia nueva, constituir una extraña familia poco a poco, como Regina siempre decía, despacio y sin precipitarse, construyendo los cimientos antes de colocar las tejas, construir algo sólido y fuerte, que no se derrumbe ante la primera piedra.

El pitido de su teléfono la despertó en un instante, era temprano, no acostumbraba a levantarse a esas horas de la mañana mas cogió el aparato, con un ojo medio cerrado, aun luchando contra el sueño y una sonrisa deslumbrante adornó su rostro al leer el destinatario del mensaje, Regina.

Lo abrió con el corazón desbocado, apenas habían hablado desde la cena en su casa, desde que la verdad fue dicha y Kathe descubrió quién era ella en realidad, desde que Regina susurró un te quiero en sus labios justo antes de sellarlos con un beso.

Su mensaje no era largo, un tímido buenos días y por la hora en la que lo envió Emma intuyó que lo hizo entrando en el coche para llevar a Kathe a la escuela. Sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro, saltó de la cama y se metió en el baño para arreglarse, tenía al menos media hora para llegar a los estudios donde su morena trabajaba y sorprenderla.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de su apartamento sin desayunar, tendría tiempo de hacerlo más tarde, cuando se despidiera de Regina. Su rostro estaba coloreado, de un tono rosado y sus ojos brillaban más vivos que nunca cuando llegó a su destino, ojeando el reloj constató que llegaba justo a tiempo, Regina aun no habría aparecido. Se bajó de su coche y esperó pacientemente, apoyada en una farola, hasta que vio aparecer a la mujer que le robaba el aliento, casi corriendo por miedo a llegar tarde, con sus cabellos despeinados por el viento y danzando por la acera con sus zapatos de tacón.

Regina alzó la mirada y la vio, sonriente, esperándola, deteniéndose en seco puesto que no esperaba para nada encontrar a Emma en la puerta de su trabajo. Se acercó a ella sonriente, con pequeños pasos que resonaban en la acera como la más bella de las sinfonías. Al llegar a su altura, Emma atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó en sus labios un beso, suave y dulce, un beso de buenos días.

-**Buenos días Regina**

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

**-Recibí tu mensaje**

-"Podías haber respondido"

**-Me pareció mejor responderte en persona**

-"Debo entrar Emma, llego un poco tarde"

**-Está bien, solo quería verte**

Antes de dejarla ir, tomó sus labios una vez más, sedienta de ella, de cada roce, de cada toque. Regina se dejó envolver por ese beso, dulce y hambriento, correspondiéndolo con ansia durante unos instantes.

Al cortarse el contacto y volver ambas a la realidad, Regina se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y durante unos instantes la joven escritora sujetó su mano impidiéndole marcharse.

-"Emma… Llegaré tarde"

-**Te quiero Regina**

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras Emma soltaba a la morena con suavidad, una sonrisa nació en sus labios y no pronunciaron palabra, con un tímido gesto se encaminó a su puesto de trabajo sin que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro, llevando sus dedos a sus labios donde aun perduraba el sabor de Emma, su dulce toque que la enloquecía.

Emma la quería, de una manera inmadura y niña pero la quería, su tierna declaración no cayó en saco roto y su pecho estaba hinchado de alegría, como una adolescente, sonriendo hechizada por un beso de buenos días.

La joven escritora la observó alejarse y en cuanto la perdió de vista se juró a sí misma hacer feliz a esa mujer cada día de su vida, porque por ella sus pies estaban anclados en el suelo, por ella volvía a tener vida, por ella las cicatrices de su alma ya no sangraban, le había dado tanto y ella tan poco que se sentía indigna, la vida le estaba regalando la oportunidad de tener a alguien como Regina a su lado y no pensaba desaprovecharla, todo lo contrario. Ese iba a ser el primero de mil momentos de sorpresas, de pequeños detalles, de ganarse día a día el derecho a esas esquivas palabras que Regina le había regalado hacía solo unos días.

Al entrar en los estudios, la morena se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Gen, escrutándola por completo. De pronto en su compañera nació una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a ella.

**-¿Era Emma Swan la mujer con la que te besuqueabas ahí fuera? Creo que era ella, la he reconocido de todas esas veces que te ha estado esperando para irse contigo a tomar café**

-"¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti mi vida sentimental?"

**-Desde que me considero tu amiga y como buena periodista que soy las exclusivas me llaman, ¿Estás con Emma Swan?**

-"Algo así"

**-Entonces vas a salir del limbo de la soltería perpetua ¿Con una mujer? A tu madre le va a dar un ataque**

-"No me lo recuerdes… ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?"

Dando por zanjada la conversación, ambas se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato aunque Regina no pudo evitar las puyas verbales de su amiga e inconscientemente no pudo sacarse a Emma Swan de su cabeza en todo el día, esperando que llegase la noche para escuchar su voz al otro lado de ese teléfono.

Los días iban pasando, lentos, trayendo consigo una rutina perfectamente diseñada en la que Emma encajaba como la pieza del puzle que siempre había faltado y ninguna se había dado cuenta. Las llamadas de teléfono se fueron intercalando con visitas, no era extraño que la rubia se presentase con la cena en las manos, participando de todos los rituales de Kathe siempre que podía, al principio como mera espectadora y al final siendo ella misma la que iniciaba alguno de ellos, ante la alegría de su hija, feliz de tener a sus dos madres para ella.

No era extraño tampoco que la madrugada las encontrase unidas, fortalecidas en un abrazo, a veces leyendo y a veces conversando de todo y nada, regalándose besos entre tragos de vino tinto y coca cola. Más de una vez el alba sorprendió a Emma dormida en el sofá de Regina, al igual que Kathe aunque la pequeña solía ser menos delicada que los rayos del sol y saltar sobre ella en cuanto la descubría durmiendo en su casa.

Ya no era extraño que juntas llevaran a la pequeña a la escuela, los besos de despedida frente a los estudios donde trabajaba Regina, las continuas riñas de la morena ya que Emma parecía vivir del aire y no se centraba en su trabajo como es debido. Riñas que dieron su fruto ya que la joven escritora empezó a pasear su portátil a todas partes y más de una vez Regina se dormía sobre su hombro mientras ella escribía su nueva novela.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses y ellas se acostumbraron a estar cerca, a caminar de la mano, a que los domingos eran su día especial, se acostumbraron a contarse cada detalle de sus días, construyendo poco a poco una relación firme y sólida.

Emma, en ocasiones tan niña y a la vez tan mujer, consiguió sorprenderla, enamorarla más cada día con sus pequeños detalles, con las flores que escondía entre su desayuno, los pequeños detalles del día a día, sus enormes esfuerzos por ser roca cuando ella lo necesitara, su apoyo continuo y constante…

Cuando llegó el momento en el que Emma pasaba más noches en su casa con ellas que en su propio apartamento, Regina empezó a dejarle notitas para alegrarle el día, en el espejo, en la mesa del comedor, en cualquier lugar que se le ocurriese, provocando sonrisas en la rubia que perduraban toda la jornada.

En una de sus noches, con Kathe ya dormida, Emma aporreaba el portátil escribiendo, ajena a todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor mientras Regina leía apoyada en su hombro, en silencio, ambas en sus propios quehaceres y pensamientos, hasta que la morena se enderezó llamando la atención de la joven escritora, provocando que dejase el ordenador de lado unos instantes.

-**¿Estás bien Gina?**

-"Sí Emma, es solo que quería pedirte algo y no sé cómo…"

**-Sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa**

-"Lo sé, es que en unas semanas voy a salir de Nueva York por trabajo y quería que te quedaras tu con Kathe"

**-¿Yo? ¿No la dejarás con tus padres?**

-"No, con ellos puede estar una noche, dos como mucho, a la tercera ya me echa de menos y es la primera vez que me voy más de dos días, prefiero que se quede contigo"

**-Claro Gina, yo me quedaré con la pitufa.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque pase lo que pase estoy aquí, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque está preocupada por mí, a mi princesita Gen porque es muy especial, a Patri porque es la mejor amiga que puedo desear, a Bego porque cada día se vuelve un poquito más indispensable y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 27 CUIDANDO DE TI**

El estruendoso sonido del despertador resonó en sus oídos mientras los rayos del sol invadían la habitación, colándose sin piedad por los huecos de la persiana. Despertó con la sensación de paz y harmonía que la acompañaba desde hacía ya meses, desde que Regina y ella habían consolidado las bases de su historia. Una sonrisa somnolienta en su rostro al notar el peso suave y cálido del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente, esquivando la luz del sol y posó su mirada sobre el rostro de su morena, apaciblemente dormida entre sus brazos. Podía notar su cálido aliento, el cosquilleo de sus cabellos, percibía nítidamente el sonido de su corazón, repiquetear tranquilo y sereno, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del planeta por amanecer entre los brazos de Regina.

Estirándose como pudo para hacerse a la idea de que debían levantarse, besó la frente de Regina con delicadeza, bajando por su rostro y depositando un largo beso en sus labios, beso que consiguió despertarla, un beso de buenos días.

Los ojos oscuros, cargados de sueño, de aquella mujer que le robaba el aliento, se clavaron en ella y una sonrisa nació en sus hermosos labios sonrojados. Regina se incorporó con suavidad y atrapó sus labios entre risas, suspirando, son el alma encendida pues aunque no solía pronunciar en voz alta sus emociones, despertar al lado de Emma siempre le llenaba de dicha.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que permitía que la joven escritora pernoctara en su cama, solo cuando la ocasión lo merecía y esta vez había sido un consenso mudo, un consentimiento en sus miradas, esa mañana ella partiría a Philadelphia para rodar su nuevo reportaje estando fuera de casa una semana, lejos de Kathe, lejos de ella y le costaba hacerse a la idea.

La realidad golpeó su mañana con fuerza y un halo de tristeza cubrió los ojos oscuros de Regina, por primera vez se ausentaría tanto tiempo, por primera vez dejaba atrás a su pequeña, estaba aterrada mas no tenía escapatoria, era su trabajo y debía ejercerlo.

Con parsimonia se levantaron de la cama, aseándose, vistiéndose y juntas se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña Kathe para despertarla. Emma se mantuvo en la puerta, dejándole a Regina su espacio pues sabía que para ella despedirse de la pequeña era más duro de lo que admitía.

Junto a la cama de Kathe ya estaba preparada su maleta con todo lo necesario para pasar unos días en casa de su madre, estaba emocionada ante la expectativa de pasar tiempo con Emma pero no le hacía mucha gracia que su mamá se marchase.

Entre risas y cosquillas, la morena consiguió despertarla y fundirse con ella en un abrazo profundo. Los ojos de su hija, adormilados y brillantes, llenos de sueños que aun morían en sus pupilas, se clavaron en ella y le regaló una sonrisa, supo que ese era el momento de acercarse, por lo que dejó la puerta y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Regina, recibiendo su ración de besos y abrazos por parte de Kathe.

Una vez arreglada, Regina la tomó en brazos y juntas fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, tortitas, chocolate y café, comiendo las tres entre risas, en una perfecta sintonía.

La despedida en la escuela fue dura, Kathe se negaba a separarse de su madre sabiendo que no sería esta sino Emma la que iría a recogerla en unas horas, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando por fin se separó de ella, marchándose sin ningunas ganas de que su mamá se fuese de viaje.

Tras dejar a Kathe en la escuela, ambas se dirigieron al apartamento de Regina, donde Emma le ayudó a bajar su maleta y meterla en el coche. Despidiéndose de ella con un largo beso en los labios y un abrazo profundo.

Tras cortar el contacto, se regalaron una sonrisa, la promesa de hablar sin falta cada noche y, tras un último beso, Regina entró en su coche y arrancó poniendo rumbo a Philadelphia, mientras Emma observaba el vehículo desaparecer con un suspiro, se acababa de marchar y ya la echaba terriblemente de menos.

La joven escritora tomó su teléfono, llamando a Andrea para recordarle que esa semana estaba fuera de circulación, que se iba a ocupar por entero de Kathe. Su mánager no hizo preguntas pues en poco tiempo había entendido que por Regina o la niña Emma haría cualquier cosa. Una vez zanjado ese asunto, se marchó a su apartamento donde arregló todo para que Kathe se sintiese a gusto, bajando a la tienda y comprando todo lo que se le ocurrió que le podía gustar.

A las tres en punto ya estaba frente a la puerta de la escuela, desde donde vio salir a su hija, con la mirada triste mas ya sin lágrimas. La pequeña se acercó a ella, de forma tímida al principio y más cariñosa después, besando su mejilla y tomando su mano sin pronunciar palabra.

De vuelta al apartamento, el pequeño halo de timidez que había rodeado a la pequeña se esfumó y empezó a contarle a su Emma todo lo que había hecho en la escuela, con quién había jugado, qué había aprendido… Juntas hicieron sus deberes y finalmente sacó de su mochila un dibujo que había hecho en plástica, entregándoselo con mucha ceremonia. En él se podía ver la representación de la pequeña familia que habían creado, una figura alta y morena junto a dos figuras un poco más bajas y rubias, Kathe con sus dos mamás.

Para gran alegría de su hija, Emma colgó el dibujo en el frigorífico, justo antes de sacar la cena y ponerse a cocinar, dejando a Kathe dibujando frente al televisor. Cuando terminaron de cenar entre risas y alguna regañina ya que la pequeña no quería comerse las verduras, el teléfono sonó anunciando una llamada entrante, en ese instante la pequeña empezó a saltar por todo el apartamento pues sabía que era su mamá la que llamaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro descolgó pasándole a la pequeña el aparato y dejando que madre e hija mantuvieran una conversación pues sabía que para las dos estaba siendo difícil ese momento.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar su teléfono, besó con suavidad la cabeza de su hija y con una sonrisa escuchó con alivio la voz de su morena al otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Cómo fue el viaje?**

-"Agotador ¿Y a ti con Kathe?"

**-Muy bien, es una niña muy dulce y obediente**

-"Emma… te he confiado lo más preciado que tengo, cuídala por favor…"

**-No te preocupes Regina, voy a cuidar de ella hasta el último de mis días**

La semana fue pasando, la rutina era casi idéntica a ese primer día en el que Regina se había marchado, su nevera se llenó de dibujos que su hija le obsequiaba, hacían juntas los deberes y cenaban entre risas, esperando esa llamada de Regina, siempre puntual, en la que madre e hija se contaban todo su día, constatando lo mucho que se echaban de menos.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que la morena volvía a su hogar, ambas estaban nerviosas, la habían echado de menos.

Aprovechando que Regina le había dado las llaves de su apartamento por si necesitaba alguna cosa, Emma y Kathe se presentaron por la tarde en el hogar de Regina, cargadas de bolsas para prepararle una bienvenida digna de una reina. Cocinaron toda una serie de platos, decoraron el salón con una pancarta y esperaron durante horas la llamada que anunciase que la morena estaba en Nueva York.

Acostumbradas a la puntualidad de la morena, empezaron a inquietarse al ver que esta no llamaba. Revolviendo suavemente el pelo de la pequeña le regaló una sonrisa asegurándole que su madre habría cogido un atasco, que llegaría en cualquier momento. No sabía si intentaba convencer a la niña o a sí misma de que nada había ocurrido ya que le sudaban las manos y el nudo de su estómago se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

Finalmente, Kathe cayó dormida, agotada en el sillón, mientras Emma, sentada a su lado, mantenía la mirada fija en el teléfono, rogándole al mundo que sonara, que Regina diese alguna señal de vida.

De pronto el aparato empezó a sonar con un teléfono desconocido en la pantalla, secando su garganta en el acto. Contestó con voz temblorosa sin saber qué esperar.

-**¿Diga?**

-"¿Es usted Emma Swan?

**Sí, soy yo**

-"¿Conoce a Regina Mills?"

**-Sí, claro que sí ¿Quién es usted?**

-"Llamo del hospital St James, su número aparece como contacto de emergencia, Regina Mills ha tenido un accidente"


	28. Chapter 28

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque aunque no lo diga sabe que soy un buen partido, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero que cada día me apoya incondicionalmente, s mi princesita Gen porque siempre está ahí, a Bego porque sin ella está historia no tiene sentido y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 28 LAS SOMBRAS**

Con las manos temblorosas colgó el teléfono. Sus ojos fijos en ninguna parte y su corazón desbocado, sin apenas aliento y con la sensación de que el mundo entero acababa de desmoronarse las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas mientras la adrenalina recorría sus venas a gran velocidad.

Su mente funcionaba demasiado deprisa, haciéndose a la idea de que Regina había tenido un accidente y debía ser grave para que desde el hospital llamaran a su contacto de emergencia, mil escenarios acudieron en imágenes, cada uno más horrible que el anterior, mientras su alma se fracturaba en mil pedazos y el terror se adueñaba de ella, el recuerdo de su hermana fallecida la golpeo con fuerza, no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a perder.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el tiempo se había detenido mientras ella, congelada en el sillón, parecía una estatua de hielo con una mueca en su rostro, hasta que sintió la pequeña mano de su hija tirando de su camisa y su voz adormilada, llamándola, a pesar de que la escuchaba demasiado lejos, la ancló a la realidad, obligándola a tomar conciencia de la situación y mirar a Kathe a los ojos.

-"¿Quién era? ¿Era mamá? ¿Ya viene?"

-**No era mamá pitufa**

-"¿Entonces quién era?"

Con un suspiro, Emma cogió en brazos a su hija y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándola con fuerza y besando su frente con amor. La pequeña intuyó que algo grave había pasado ya que la consternación que Emma mostraba era evidente y se empezó a preocupar.

-"¿Le ha pasado algo malo a mi mamá? Dímelo Emma ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi mamá?"

-**Eras una niña lista Kathe ¿Me prometes que serás también valiente?**

-"Lo prometo"

**-Mamá está en el hospital, me acaban de avisar así que tú y yo nos vamos a verla ahora mismo ¿Sí?**

La pequeña se abrazó a ella con fuerza, sin emitir sonido alguno, sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas sin llegar a comprender qué había sucedido, dejó que Emma la cargara hasta el coche y no dijo nada en todo el trayecto hasta el hospital, observando de vez en cuando a la rubia, como esta maldecía por lo bajo, como evitaba las lágrimas, como le sudaban las manos sobre el volante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital donde Regina se encontraba, aparcó como pudo y tomó a su hija en brazos. La pequeña, asustada, se aferró a su cuello sin pronunciar palabra, observando su alrededor consternada ya que nunca había estado en un hospital. Acercándose a la entrada, Kathe se aferró a ella con más fuerza y susurró en su oído liberando una parte de sus miedos.

-"Mami… ¿Mamá está bien?"

**-No lo sé pitufa, pero ya mismo lo vamos a averiguar.**

Abrazándola para infundirle valor, besó su cabeza con cariño y, a pesar de que la situación era desesperante, no se le escapó el detalle de que su hija acababa de llamarla mamá, por primera vez desde que supo la verdad de su origen.

Entraron en el lugar y Kathe escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre mientras esta buscaba con la mirada el mostrador de información. Iba a preguntar por Regina cuando una mujer asiática vestida con la bata de médico se acercó a ella, escrutando a la pequeña con la mirada, al parecer reconociéndola.

-"¿Kathe?"

Su hija alzó la mirada y, sin dejar sus brazos, sonrió entre las lágrimas reconociendo a Tamara en el acto.

-**Tía Tam, mamá está aquí ¿Está bien?**

Tamara no respondió, sus ojos fijos en Emma, reconociéndola. Revolvió los cabellos de Kathe con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a ella una vez más.

-"¿Quieres ir con Tía Mery mientras yo hablo con Emma?"

Ante la mención de Mery, la niña bajó de sus brazos en seguida buscándola con la mirada y corriendo a sus brazos en cuanto la divisó, dejando sola a su madre con Tamara.

-"Usted debe ser la señorita Swan, Regina la ha mencionado varias veces"

-**Llámame Emma por favor, ¿Sabes cómo está ella?**

-"Ahora mismo la están operando, al parecer un hombre se saltó un semáforo y la arrolló, cuando supe que estaba aquí llamé a Mery y a sus padres, estarán a punto de llegar"

-**¿Se pondrá bien?**

-"Es pronto para decirlo… ahora debo irme, en cuanto haya noticias os avisaré"

Con un gesto de cabeza, Tamara desapareció entre el barullo del hospital y Emma la observó mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Tras unos instantes reflexionando, se acercó a su hija y por ende a la mejor amiga de Regina a la que aun no se había presentado formalmente.

Al verla, Kathe dejó a Mery para refugiarse en sus brazos otra vez mientras las dos adultas compartían una mirada idéntica, ambas preocupadas por el bienestar de Regina. Emma se sentó al lado de la joven castaña, abrazando a su hija y en completo silencio, un silencio roto por Mery, incómoda con la situación.

-"Se pondrá bien, la conozco, es cabezota y fuerte"

**-Lo sé, se pondrá bien**

En ese momento, cuando la incomodidad volvía a hacer presencia en medio de ellas, Mery se levantó al divisar a Cora y Henry mientras estos se acercaban a ella completamente trastornados. Sin prestar atención de la rubia, los padres de Regina exigieron información a la joven castaña y esta les contó lo poco que se sabía hasta el momento.

Emma, ajena al mundo entero y con la mente en blanco pensando solo en Regina, acunaba a su pequeña que se había dormido en sus brazos. De pronto Cora reparó en ella y en la niña, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando a Mery confundida.

-"¿Quién demonios es ella y porque Kathe duerme en sus brazos?

La joven iba a contestar cuando Emma se adelantó ya que nunca le había gustado que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera delante.

-**Yo soy Emma Swan y kathe duerme en mis brazos porque Regina la dejó a mi cargo mientras estaba fuera**

-"Eso no es posible, Regina jamás dejaría a su hija con una desconocida"

**-A lo mejor no soy tan desconocida señora Mills y no creo que eso sea un motivo de discusión ahora mismo, le recuerdo que su hija está en el quirófano así que quién soy o dejo de ser es irrelevante.**

Cora se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que Mery y Henry, meros espectadores. Los ojos de Emma se empañaron, se sentía atrapada y las ganas de salir corriendo y dejar atrás todo el dolor laceraban su pecho y le cortaban el aliento. Su hija se removió inquieta en sus brazos, despertando de pronto y clavando su mirada en ella, ajena a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Se acomodó sobre su pecho sin darse cuenta de que sus abuelos estaban ahí con ellos.

-"Mami ¿Ya sabes cómo está mamá?"

La abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, sabiendo que sus palabras habían causado conmoción en los padres de Regina y sin ganas de discutir, cuando apareció Tamara con noticias y todos olvidaron cualquier riña que tuvieran ya que el estado de la morena era su máxima prioridad.

Tamara les contó que la operación salió bien y Regina ya estaba en una habitación, pero no había despertado, su situación no era crítica y solo quedaba esperar a que la joven dejase atrás el coma en el que se había sumido debido al impacto.

Mostrando síntomas de auténtica fatiga, Tamara les recomendó que se marcharan a casa ya que esa noche ya no podrían ver a Regina, tendrían que esperar al día siguiente. Tras un beso suave en los labios de su chica, se marchó a seguir con su ronda dejándolos con sus propios pensamientos y la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

En cuanto Tamara se marchó, Kathe alzó la mirada reparando en sus abuelos y sonriéndoles con ganas, soltándose de Emma para ir a abrazarlos, protagonizando un instante tierno en medio del caos que reinaba en el lugar.

Tomando la mano de su nieta, Cora se dirigió a ella con cariño ya que debían marcharse y tenía intención de llevarse con ellos.

-"Vamos Kathe, vamos a casa que es tarde"

**-No, yo me voy con Emma **

-"Pero cariño, ella no es de la familia, no puede cuidarte como nosotros hasta que mamá se ponga bien"

**-Mamá me dejó con Emma, me quiero ir con ella, una de mis mamás está enferma y quiero estar con la otra**

-"¿Qué estás diciendo pequeña?"

Kathe iba a responder cuando Emma puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija, mirando a Cora directamente a los ojos y encontrando el valor donde no sabía que lo tenía se enfrentó a esa mujer cuyos ojos le recordaban tanto a los de Regina.

-**Supongo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar, ni me he presentado como debía pero soy la madre biológica de Kathe y por eso Regina la dejó a mi cargo cuando se marchó a Philadelphia. Ahora mismo creo que lo mejor es que se quede conmigo, sin ánimo de menospreciarla en absoluto señora Mills. Solo quiero lo mejor para la pequeña**

-"Ella lo desea así, señorita…"

**-Llámeme Emma por favor, Emma Swan**

-"¿Cuidará de ella?"

**-Lo prometo**

Con un gesto apenas perceptible de su cabeza, Cora le dio su consentimiento para encargarse de Kathe, por lo que Emma tomó a su hija en brazos y desapareció en dirección a la salida. Intentando no pensar en lo peor, intentando que la oscuridad no se adueñase de ella, luchando contra su miedo para demostrar que estaba lista, que era digna de Regina, era digna de ser la mujer que amaneciese en sus brazos cada día de su vida, demostrar que la amaba por encima de todo.

Cora las vio alejarse con el rostro cargado de incógnitas, cuando notó la mano de Henry aferrándose a la suya. Ambos miraron la puerta durante unos instantes hasta que el señor Mills rompió el silencio de forma abrupta.

-**Me resulta familiar el nombre de esa muchacha**

-"Normal querido, es una de las escritoras más nombradas en los últimos meses, tenemos su libro en nuestra biblioteca"

**-¿La has reconocido cuando la has visto?**

-"No al principio, pero si me resultaba familiar su rostro, supongo que cuando Regina despierte tendrá una historia fascinante que contarnos, la historia de cómo descubrió que una de las mujeres más influyentes de la literatura moderna resultó ser la madre de su hija"


	29. Chapter 29

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque cada día que pasa la quiero más, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen que está ansiosa por leerme, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está ahí, a Bego porque es una de las personas más fantásticas de mi vida y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 29 DESDE EL ABISMO**

Los días iban pasando como una sucesión sin nombre, con una rutina establecida en el silencio y en la tensión. Sin noticias de recuperación, con Regina tendida en esa cama, las máquinas pitando como señal de que continuaba con vida, a simple vista apaciblemente dormida y aun así todos sabían que estaba en el abismo.

A pesar de que los médicos aseguraban que lo peor lo había superado, que solo quedaba esperar a que abriese los ojos, verla atada al pitido infernal, ausente del mundo, provocaba en Emma un dolor agudo en el alma, el pánico a perderla, a que no despertase, a quedarse una vez más al borde de ese barranco oscuro al que se precipitaría, cargado de dolor y angustia.

Tras la primera noche en el hospital, Kathe se había adherido a ella, buscándola en todo momento, necesitando su contacto, tenerla cerca ya que el estado de Regina la había sumido en un anhelo incesante, el miedo a perder a su mamá le hizo refugiarse en aquella que durante unos meses había compartido con ellas su vida, sus rutinas, cada momento íntimo, su otra madre a la que quería a su manera y a la que necesitaba de forma infantil.

Se dormía pegada a su pecho, siempre preguntando por su mamá y obteniendo la misma respuesta, que al día siguiente irían a verla, respuesta que encogía el alma de Emma y le hacía rogar por el despertar de Regina, Kathe la necesitaba y ella también.

Durante el día dejaba a Kathe en la escuela y se marchaba al hospital, haciendo compañía a su morena durante horas, intercaladas con las visitas de Mery o Cora, visitas que le permitían salir a comer algo para volver a plantarse en la habitación 108 donde Regina seguía dormida.

Recogía a Kathe de la escuela puntual, como un reloj. Nada más abrirse las puertas del edificio donde la pequeña estudiaba, su cabellera rubia se distinguía entre la multitud de niños y siempre era la primera en salir, saltando a sus brazos y besando su mejilla, sabiendo que irían a ver a su mamá por lo que las palabras sobraban.

Llevaba a su hija al hospital cada tarde y durante unos instantes le dejaba su espacio, le permitía contarle a Regina con detalles su día en la escuela, observando de lejos como mera espectadora como la pequeña se encaramaba en la cama con cuidado, besaba las mejillas de la morena con cariño y le hablaba como si estuviese despierta, como si pudiese responderle.

Ambas creían firmemente que, estuviese donde estuviese la mente de Regina, las escuchaba y luchaba por volver ellas, a su familia.

Tras dejarles su momento, tomaba a la pequeña y se sentaba con ella, ayudándole a hacer sus deberes y tareas, para leer en voz alta un cuento justo después. Leían cerca de la cama, recordando cómo disfrutaba la morena de escuchar los avances de su hija y cuando Mery llegaba para reemplazarla, siempre se quedaba unos instantes observando la imagen que Emma y Kathe ofrecían. Ya no era un secreto que la joven escritora era la madre biológica de la niña y observándolas las similitudes entre ambas se hacían demasiado evidentes. Sus rasgos eran idénticos, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos verdeazulados, los mismos gestos en el rostro… observarlas leer juntas, el cariño que se profesaban y el inmenso amor que ambas sentían por Regina provocaba ternura y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Con Cora las cosas se iban ablandando poco a poco, la tensión de los primeros días dio paso a una aceptación inmediata de Emma, al menos en lo que se referían a los cuidados de su nieta ya que la niña parecía haber desarrollado un apego desmedido por la rubia y esta lo llevaba con aplomo, dulzura y mucho cariño.

La noticia de que era la madre de Kathe en un primer instante fue chocante, después fue motivo de miedo a perder a la pequeña, a que esta se la llevase lejos mas, al ver como cada día sin falta Emma llevaba a su hija al hospital, al ver como la joven escritora no se separaba de Regina si no era estrictamente necesario o para ocuparse de la pequeña, se tragó su orgullo y sus malos modos aceptando que era decisión de Kathe pasar su tiempo con Emma y aprendiendo a ver a la joven con respeto.

No sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con su hija, Emma nunca hablaba de ello y respetaba su silencio, mas no era ciega y podía ver las miradas de la joven cuando creía que nadie la observaba, podía ver sus ojos teñirse de dolor, de anhelo, de esperanza, podía leer el amor en sus pupilas verdeazuladas y solo esperaba que su hija despertase, que volviese a ellos y que pusiese fin a todas las incógnitas.

En una de esas tardes en las que Kathe se tumbaba junto a su madre a relatarle su día entero, tras darle un beso en la cabeza y asegurarle que volvía en seguida, Emma salió de la habitación hacia el bar, necesitaba cafeína ya que llevaba sin dormir bien desde que Regina había sido ingresada y el agotamiento físico y mental estaban haciendo estragos en ella.

Frente a su café cargado no pudo evitar pensar en esas primeras conversaciones con Regina, en la cafetería donde pasaba sus descansos, como poco a poco y directa se fue colando en su alma, como la cambió por completo, cada minuto vivido a su lado ya fuese feliz o duro habían hecho de ella una mujer nueva y se negaba a perderla.

Tras un trago y un suspiro, una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus ensoñaciones obligándola a dar un pequeño salto en la silla debido al susto, girándose para encontrarse de frente con Cora.

La madre de Regina era una mujer intimidante, de carácter fuerte y de mirada penetrante, tan parecida a su hija que quitaba el aliento. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras esa mujer se sentaba a su lado e iniciaba una conversación con ella.

-"¿Día duro señorita Swan?"

**-¿Solo hoy? Llámeme Emma por favor, el señorita Swan me hace sentir incómoda**

-"Mi hija es fuerte, saldrá de esta estoy segura"

**-Lo sé, despertará y se enfadará conmigo por consentir que Kathe coma golosinas**

-"¿Le devolverá a Kathe? ¿Cuándo despierte?"

**-En ningún momento se la quité, ella la dejó a mi cargo y hasta que vuelva pienso cuidarla como prometí**

**-**"Kathe lo es todo para ella y Regina lo es todo para Kathe"

**-Lo sé, Regina fue lo que siempre deseé para la pequeña, jamás me interpondría entre ellas**

-"Es usted una buena persona Emma, solo me arrepiento de haberla conocido en estas circunstancias"

Una simple mirada bastó para entender que no había más que decir, ambas mujeres miraron al frente cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, compartiendo el espacio y haciéndose compañía mutua frente a una taza de humeante café.

En la habitación del hospital, Kathe estaba a solas con su madre, leyéndole un cuento como solía hacer cada tarde y esperando que Emma volviese para marcharse a casa. Todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a Regina, sentía su respiración, su corazón latiendo, como si su mamá estuviese durmiendo y en cualquier momento fuese a abrir los ojos y despertar.

Leía ajena a la enorme lucha que Regina estaba librando, una batalla contra el abismo, guiada por la dulce voz de su hija. Podía escuchar a lo lejos, leyéndole cuentos, narrándole historias. Perseguía su voz como hojas al viento, atada a la cordura por ese sonido que le llegaba nítido y claro, la voz de su Kathe llamándola, las palabras de Emma incitándola a regresar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el abismo, solo sabía que su Kathe la necesitaba y que tenía que despertar, luchaba para volver a ella, para abrazarla, luchaba para volver a perderse en los ojos claros de Emma, para volver a discutir con su madre sobre el amor, para reír con Mery y sus bromas, para devolverle a Gen cada favor que durante esos años de compañeras le había hecho sin pedirle nada a cambio, luchaba por abrir los ojos y regresar a sus seres queridos.

Los parpados pesaban, dolía intentar abrirlos pero debía hacerlo, la voz de su hija, antes lejana, ahora llegaba a sus oídos de forma ensordecedora, al igual que el pitido de esa máquina que certificaba que seguía viva.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, cegándose por la claridad del lugar, parpadeando varias veces de forma lente y pausada, sintiéndose agotada y adolorida pero viva. Inspeccionó el lugar, una habitación de hospital y de pronto sintió el peso de Kathe justo a su lado, el calor de su cuerpecito y su voz leyendo ajena a todo cuánto le rodeaba.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en el rostro de su hija mientras el estómago se le encogía al recordar el accidente, el terror que sintió al pensar en que iba a abandonar a su pequeña antes de tiempo. Una lágrima silenciosa escapó por su mejilla mientras, haciendo uso de toda su energía, alzó el brazo en dirección a la pequeña, pronunciando a duras penas su nombre, en un susurro, provocando Kathe soltase el libro de la impresión y mirase a su madre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Kathe…"

-**Mamá… despertaste**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es muy especial para mí, a mis hijas Kathe, Valen i Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es incondicional, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre puedo contar con ella, a Bego porque ha hecho de mi una mejor persona y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 30 ROSAS BLANCAS**

El café se iba enfriando en aquella taza, sus ojos aguamarina perdidos en ninguna parte y su mente muy lejos de ahí, por un instante se había olvidado del mundo, había olvidado que Cora seguía sentada a su lado. Sus pensamientos divagaban entre frases dignas de ser escritas, qué podía preparar para la cena sin discutir con Kathe para que la pequeña comiese y si a Regina le gustarían las rosas blancas, esas flores con las que había adornado la habitación, una o dos al principio y ahora invadían cada rincón, regalándole a su morena el aroma dulzón que esa flor emanaba.

Cora la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, respetando el silencio reverencial que se había instaurado entre ambas, constatando que el café se estaba enfriando y que la joven ante ella estaba agotada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, todo su cuerpo, rígido y alerta, buscando saltar en cualquier momento y sus ojos, perdidos y apagados, toda ella parecía ser la sombra de lo que podía llegar a ser y aun así se mantenía en pie, se mantenía entera por la pequeña Kathe y eso la honraba.

Poniendo la mano sobre su hombro de forma delicada, llamó su atención y, por como la miró, supo que acababa de aterrizar y su mente estaba volando muy lejos. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en ella y le regaló una sonrisa de aliento.

-"Me marcho a la habitación, ¿Nos vemos en un rato?"

**-Enseguida voy, no quiero dejar a Kathe sola más tiempo**

Una nueva sonrisa, algo nerviosa y, sin saberlo, cargada de cariño y Cora soltó el hombro de la joven, marchándose a paso seguro hacia la habitación 108, dándole vueltas a demasiadas ideas que nublaban su mente.

Una sonrisa tierna nació en su rostro al acercarse a la habitación de su hija y escuchar a la pequeña parloteando, su nieta no se cansaba de hablar con su madre. Mas la sonrisa murió en el momento que escuchó la voz de Regina, rasgada y cansada pero despierta, respondiendo a la efusividad de la pequeña. Su rostro se congestionó por la sorpresa, quedándose paralizada unos instantes sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo una cosa era segura, su hija estaba despierta.

Para Regina despertar supuso un largo camino, un calvario, un dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo mas nunca fue mujer que se rindiera, era fuerte, más de lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Abrir los ojos fue la prueba más dura que tuvo que soportar y, nada más hacerlo, su alma se sintió liviana al ver el rostro de su pequeña, al sentirla junto a ella.

Estaba despierta, Kathe se había dado cuenta y la emoción que embargo a su rubia fue arrolladora, no podía entender más de dos palabras de la retahíla de frases que decía sin parar un instante. Ordenando en su mente, aun adormilada y algo nublada por los medicamentos, toda la información que Kathe estaba vomitando, una idea destacó entre todas, una que llenó su corazón de calor y provocó en sus labios la segunda sonrisa desde que había despertado, Emma no la había abandonado, Emma estaba con ella.

Tan pronto como apareció la sonrisa, se esfumó al constatar que la joven escritora no estaba en la habitación, es más la única que estaba con ella al despertar era Kathe. Intentó incorporarse mas su cuerpo se le antojó demasiado pesado, suspiró frustrada y clavó su mirada oscura en la pequeña, su terremoto, que no se estaba quieta ni un instante.

-"Kathe ¿Dónde está Emma?"

-**Estaba aquí conmigo, pero se fue a tomar café**

-"¿Te dejó sola?"

**-No, me dejó contigo… Mamá, ella me ha cuidado como tú le pediste, además aprendió a darme besos para espantar monstruos para que no te echara tanto de menos**

-"¿Has…Has estado con ella? ¿Todo el tiempo?"

**-Sí, yo no quería irme con Mery o con los abuelos**

-"¿Por qué no princesa?"

**-Porque los abuelos son dos, no están solitos… Tía Mery tiene a tía Tam pero Emma estaba solita… Ella finge que es un caballero que no tiene miedo a nada pero eso no es verdad, tenía mucho miedo y estaba muy triste, aun lo está pero cuando vea que despertaste ya no lo estará**

-"¿Y la abuela? ¿No quiso que te fueras con ella?"

**-Al principio sí, pero ahora que es amiga de Emma ya no**

Regina cerró los ojos intentando analizar toda la información que su hija, eufórica, había vomitado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, nada tenía sentido, sobre todo que Emma Swan y Cora Mills fueran amigas, era demasiado para asimilar en un momento.

Kathe seguí hablando, contando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho, demasiado feliz al ver que su mamá por fin se había despertado, recibiendo respuestas cortas y cansadas por parte de la morena. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que en la puerta, hacía ya un buen rato que Cora las observaba interactuar, con el gran alivio que sentía al ver a su hija reflejado en su rostro y al mismo tiempo la duda, no sabía si entrar y abrazar a su pequeña o salir corriendo a buscar a Emma.

Sin ser vista, retrocedió y aguantó las ganas de correr, andando por ese pasillo como si su vida dependiese de ello en dirección a la cafetería. Al llegar entró con prisa y el aliento agitado, vislumbrando a Emma pagando el importe de su café y colocándose la chaqueta de cuero roja que siempre llevaba.

La joven alzó la mirada y al reconocer a Cora se dispararon todas las alarmas, la madre de Regina estaba agitada y con prisa para llegar hasta ella y eso solo podía significar dos cosas, una de ellas no quería ni pensarla por lo que su corazón se desbocó en su pecho.

-**Cora ¿Qué sucede?**

-"Está despierta Emma"

Tal y como Cora había previsto, Emma salió corriendo sin hacer preguntas, sin dejar que terminara de explicarle nada, simplemente salió corriendo y ella la vio desaparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro, por mucho que intentase ocultárselo esa muchacha estaba completamente enamorada de su hija, no era un secreto para aquel que sabía mirar.

El camino desde el Bar a la habitación 108 fue el más largo de su vida, le pesaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos, podía sentir su corazón desbocado y las lágrimas de alivio aparecer en sus ojos. Corrió por ese pasillo, ignorando las advertencias de las enfermeras, ignorando su alrededor, solo tenía un objetivo y era llegar a la 108.

Frente a la puerta, no se entretuvo llamando sino que se precipitó al interior, como solo ella podía hacer, causando un leva alboroto al tropezar consigo misma debido a las prisas y prácticamente dar de bruces contra el suelo. Poco le faltó mas no le importó, su mirada aguamarina se clavó en los ojos oscuros de Regina, en su sonrisa y, a pesar de su aspecto cansado y adolorido, le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Al verla, Kathe empezó a saltar repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez mas ella apenas la escuchaba mientras sus pasos la guiaban como una autómata hasta la cama, hasta su Regina.

-**¡Mami! Mamá se ha despertado**

La voz de la pequeña le llegaba mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, lágrimas de alivio y pura felicidad mientras apartaba dulcemente un mechón de cabello oscuro del rostro de Regina, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, con miedo a romperlo, sonriendo y con los ojos, antes apagados y cargados de dolor y cansancio, brillando más vivos que nunca.

-**Despertaste…**

-"Hola…"

**-Menudo susto nos has dado Regina**

-"Yo…"

**-No hables, ahora ya no importa, solo importa que estás aquí**

-"Podía escucharte, a todos… no sé si fue mi mente o realmente os escuchaba pero el sonido de tu voz, el sonido de la voz de mi hija me ataron a la cordura, me hicieron despertar"

Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron sus labios con cariño, esa sonrisa cansada y magnífica, la sonrisa de la mujer por la que toda su vida había cambiado, la que había otorgado sentido a todo.

Movida por un impulso enfermizo, por la necesidad imperiosa de sentirla, unió sus labios en un beso, suave y dulce, un choque lento y frenético, ojos cerrados y el dulce sabor de Regina en sus labios mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, imposibles de contener por más tiempo.

Un beso efímero, solo un instante y se separaron, uniendo sus frentes y suspirando al unísono, mientras todo el agotamiento que Emma arrastraba la golpeaba con fuerza, sintiendo el aliento de Regina, escuchando su corazón acelerado, sus manos acariciándole el rostro… Estaba viva, estaba a su lado y no iba a marcharse.

La burbuja en la que se había encerrado se rompió de pronto, Regina había despertado y debía avisar al médico, debían revisarla, ver su situación, discernir cuánto tiempo necesitaría de reposo y cuándo podría salir del hospital.

Sin realmente desearlo, se separó de ella, regalándole una sonrisa a su hija pues la pequeña, al ver dicho reencuentro, había cogido su cuento y se había puesto a leer, dejando a su mamá su espacio para estar con Emma.

-**Iré a buscar al médico Gina y a tu madre que no sé dónde se ha metido**

-"¿Mi madre está aquí?"

**-Claro, ella me avisó de que habías despertado…**

-"No la he visto"

**-Bueno, ahora vendrá supongo, te dejo con Kathe así que estás en muy buenas manos**

Estaba dispuesta a irse, agarrando ya el pomo de la puerta, cuando la morena la llamó de forma dulce, obligándola a detenerse.

-"Emma…"

**-Dime Gina**

-"Me encantan"

El rostro de Emma mostraba confusión, mirando a su Regina sin comprender y provocando en esta una carcajada. Imaginando que estaría bajo los efectos de la morfina le respondió de forma dulce y atenta.

-**¿El qué te encanta?**

-"Las rosas blancas, las que traías cada día que venías a verme, cada mañana un ramo, me encantan Emma"


	31. Chapter 31

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss swan tata favorita porque siempre está ahí, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita vero porque es un amor, a Bego porque siempre saca lo mejor de mí y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 31 SU VOZ DESDE LA SOMBRA**

Con un suspiro que liberó un resquicio del peso sobre sus espaldas, Regina subió a su coche y arrancó, viendo por el retrovisor la maraña de cabellos rubios de Emma, esperando paciente a que su vehículo desapareciera en dirección a Philadelphia. Sin pretenderlo, una sonrisa nació en sus labios, aun con el dulce sabor de su beso de despedida y la perspectiva de pasar lejos una semana se le antojaba insoportable. Se había despedido de Kathe en la escuela y le dolía la certeza de que en unas horas no sería ella quien la recogiese sino Emma, confiaba en la rubia, sabía que quería a Kathe y que iba a protegerla y cuidarla, mas por primera vez en seis años se ausentaba y la dejaba atrás. Maldecía su suerte, maldecía no haber podido decir no a ese reportaje en otro estado, sabía que sus escapadas y sus retrasos por motivos personales la dejaban en posición de no poder discutir, acompañaría a Gen le gustase o no.

La imagen de Emma en su retrovisor hacia ya rato que había desaparecido, la música resonaba dentro del vehículo y ella conducía, cantando y evitando pensar en la larga semana que tenía por delante, en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a su pequeña, lo mucho que iba a extrañar a la loca de Emma Swan.

Sin gran inconveniente, el viaje llegó a su fin, Philadelphia se extendía ante ella tan gris y sombría como la recordaba de viajes anteriores. Aparcó con gracilidad junto a la furgoneta de su equipo, bajando del vehículo y dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeros mientras se colocaba la identificación de prensa puesto que debían cubrir uno de los acontecimientos más importantes que se daban en esa ciudad en años, la caída de una de las mafias más peligrosas y violentas de la zona.

El juicio de uno de los legendarios capos de la mafia italiana tenía lugar durante esa semana y ella, junto a su equipo, debía seguir cada noticia y cada acontecimiento para informar sobre ello en Nueva York. Con el micrófono ya colocado, cabellos perfectamente arreglados y la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que solo guardaba para la cámara y arrebataba la razón a los miles de espectadores que seguían con ansia sus reportajes, dio el pase a Gen que encendió dicho aparato, dando por iniciada la jornada, la primera de muchas en ese ciudad extraña, la primera de un viaje que iba a cambiarle la vida.

Iban pasando los días, trabajaba hasta quedar desfallecida, a un ritmo frenético siguiendo esos juicios, peleándose con el resto de periodistas para conseguir una buena toma o una exclusiva y, llegando al hostal donde se hospedaba para lanzarse hacia su teléfono y llamar a Emma, llamar a su casa.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del efecto sedante que tenía la voz de Emma sobre ella, como la calmaba, le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro y le devolvía un poco las fuerzas dejadas en su trabajo.

Su hija y Emma, sus dos rubias, las dos personas que sin pretenderlo le habían enseñado a sentir amor una vez más, esa llamada de teléfono, siempre a la misma hora, se convirtió en su talismán y su deseo por terminar cuanto antes y volver a casa crecía cada vez más.

Cuando por fin llegó el final de esa semana infernal, tras revisar todo el material que habían recogido y darlo por bueno, se despidió de Gen y del resto del equipo con prisa, subiendo a su mercedes y poniendo rumbo a Nueva York, si todo iba bien y sus previsiones se cumplían llegaría a casa justo a tiempo para dejar la maleta y recoger a su Kathe en el apartamento de Emma, pasando así un momento junto a ella.

No apartaba la vista de la carretera a pesar de su agotamiento, quería llegar a casa, quería ver a su pequeña familia, quería besar a Emma y abrazar a Kathe, mas toda la precaución del mundo fue poca, entrando a Nueva York un coche se saltó un semáforo arrollándola sin poder evitarlo, sin llegar a entender qué estaba pasando, su mundo se volvió negro, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de aquellos que presenciaron el accidente mientras ella se desvanecía con el nombre de Emma y el de Kathe en sus labios.

Frío, sentía frío en el abismo, la oscuridad la rodeaba por doquier, no era capaz de ver nada, intentaba llevar sus manos a su rostro mas estas no respondían, no entendía qué le había ocurrido, dónde se encontraba, porque todo era negro a su alrededor y el único sonido que llegaba a ella era el pitido atronador de una máquina que acabaría enloqueciéndola.

No supo si habían pasado horas, segundo o días, cuándo el olor dulzón de las rosas blancas llegó a su limbo oscuro, inundando cada sentido y el horrible pitido quedó eclipsado por un susurro, el susurro de una voz que conocía muy bien, la voz de su Emma, contándole cualquier tontería, no podía comprenderla pero notaba vivo su corazón, su mente se aferró a la cordura, Emma estaba con ella en algún lugar, Emma la traería de vuelta a la realidad.

Empezó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, el frío se había desvanecido y esperaba ansiosa esos momentos en los que Emma y Kathe le hablaban, en los que sus voces le recordaban que seguía viva, esas voces le llegaban nítidas, arrolladoras, a pesar de que de vez en cuando podía escuchar a su madre, a su padre incluso a Mery o a Tam, Emma y Kathe provocaban en ella el deseo de abrir los ojos, de verlas a su lado, de fundirse con ellas en un abrazo.

Día tras día su alma lidiaba con el entusiasmo impulsivo de su pequeña, hablándole como si pudiese responder, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz no salía de su garganta, podía chillar pero no podía ser escuchada, lidiaba con la súplica ahogada, con la fuerza de Emma, asegurándole que volvería, tomando su mano con confianza ciega… Necesitaba volver, necesitaba volver con todas sus fuerzas. Dejarse morir era tan fácil, sumirse en la oscuridad donde el dolor ya no existía, donde solo la paz inundaría sus sentidos… mas no era una opción, estaba descartada, la muerte iba a separarla de lo mejor que tenía en la vida, de su Kathe, su hija, no iba a abandonarla.

Y Emma, su dulce Emma, la joven niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer, la muchacha cuyos ojos habían iniciado la más bella historia de casualidades, de destino entrelazando su telaraña, su Emma, impulsiva, infantil, magnifica y creativa, su Emma cuya alma gritaba más que sus palabras, no podía marcharse, tenía que poner nombre a cada una de las miradas de su Emma, tenía que perderse entre sus brazos, tenía que enseñarle tantas cosas, como a ver que madurar no era un error, que podía doler pero era gratificante, tenía que tomar su mano, acompañarla por este duro camino, no podía marcharse, no ahora, no sabiendo que amaba a Emma por encima de todo.

Kath, su voz llegaba, le estaba leyendo uno de sus cuentos, podía sentirla tan cerca, podía sentir el cálido toque de su cuerpo, y de pronto el dolor punzante y un gemido ahogado, sin que un solo sonido saliera de sus labios. El negro pasó a gris y una pequeño rayo de luz, tenue, penetró en su oscuridad mientras sus parpados se abrían, enfrentándose a la realidad, una cama de hospital y el olor dulzón de las rosas, las mismas que Emma llevaba religiosamente, todo había sido real, no un mal sueño.

Los recuerdos del coche arrollándola llenaron su mente, el dolor, la agonía, el terror a perder a aquellos que amaba…

La voz de Kathe leyéndole, su cuerpo tibio pegado a ella, su aroma infantil, invadieron su mente desterrando cualquier idea de sangre y dolor, provocando en su rostro una sonrisa, estaba viva, estaba despierta y todo gracias a ese dulce sonido que llegaba a ella como un elixir, la voz de su pequeña, la voz de Emma, el amor que sentía por sus dos rubias la habían anclado a la cordura, la habían devuelto al mundo de los vivos, de la mano en medio de la oscuridad, guiándola y sin dejarla caer.

Esa voz desde la sombra, esa voz y el olor a rosas, volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más, enfocando como pudo el pequeño rostro de su hija, estaba tan hermosa, tan mayor, apenas podía moverse, estaba cansada, mas necesitaba tocarla, era real, estaba a su lado…

Alzó su mano, llamándola entre susurros, provocando que esta se asustase y clavase su mirada aguamarina en ella, la misma mirada heredada de su madre, una sonrisa nació en el rostro de la pequeña y verbalizó en voz alta lo que a Regina le costaba admitir, estaba despierta, estaba viva y era el momento de empezar de nuevo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque me demuestra que le importo, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque en un descuido la olvidé sin querer, a mi tatita Vero porque es la más dulce del mundo, a Bego porque me enseña que hay guerras que no vale la pena batallar y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 32 HOGAR**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrando su mirada a la luz que invadía cada rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, estaba cansada de amanecer en el hospital.

Hacía ya días que habían retirado los sedantes por lo que estaba lúcida, podía hablar sin que su voz sonara apagada e incorporarse sin sentir su cuerpo como un bloque de cemento, pero aun no querían darle el alta y se le antojaba insoportable.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, apartando sus cabellos mientras se enderezaba como podía en esa cama a la que ya había cogido tedio, buscando con la mirada el reloj, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana por lo que una sonrisa adornó sus labios, dentro de unos instantes Emma aparecería por la puerta y todas sus quejas dejarían de tener sentido por un instante.

Como invocada por sus matutinos pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado y su rubia, sonriente y con dos cafés en las manos, entró clavando su mirada aguamarina en ella, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le robaba un beso de buenos días.

-**Buenos días Gina ¿Cómo has dormido?**

-"Dormiría mejor en mi cama, en mi casa, lejos de este sitio deprimente…"

Sus quejas habían vuelto, su impaciencia y su deseo por salir de ahí, volver a sus quehaceres, su trabajo, su hogar, volver a recoger a su pequeña en el colegio, consentirla con helados y regañarla por sus faltas, volver a la rutina en la que Emma y ella compartían la velada, hablando de todo y nada, sin pitidos de máquinas y sin enfermeras inoportunas entrando con medicación que ya no necesitaba.

La risa cristalina de Emma le devolvió a la realidad, el suave beso de su rubia sobre sus labios y el café que le tendía provocó en ella una tierna sonrisa mientras, sin articular palabra, tomaba de ese brebaje amargo que su Emma siempre recordaba llevarle.

-**Luego dices que la quejica soy yo, deberías oírte…**

-"No me gustaría para nada tener que soportarte a ti en esta cama, acabaría con tapones en las orejas"

-**Exagerada**

-"Realista"

Tras terminarse los cafés, Emma tiró los vasos de cartón en la papelera, tomando asiento justo después junto a Regina y explicándole todo cuanto había ocurrido desde que se despidieron la noche anterior, se había vuelto rutina indispensable para ellas y ninguna estaba dispuesta a romperla, Regina porque necesitaba sentirse en casa, estar lejos de Kathe y Emma durante las noches le dolía más de lo que realmente llegaba a verbalizar y Emma porque necesitaba anclar sus pies en el suelo, aferrarse a los momentos junto a su morena, ganar confianza y fortaleza pues estaba segura de que no la quería perder.

Como cada día las horas pasaron volando, entre anécdotas y silencios, entre besos robados y miradas cálidas, dulces, cargadas de admiración y sentimientos, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y, con ella, Cora hizo acto de presencia para relevar a Emma, ya que esta debía salir corriendo hacia casa, prepararse algo que llevarse a la boca y recoger a Kathe en la escuela.

Sin variar un ápice la rutina, besó la frente de Regina y se despidió de ella con un tímido hasta luego, saludando a Cora mientras se marchaba, dejando atrás a madre e hija, solas durante algunas horas.

Tras ver marcharse a Emma, Cora se giró hacia Regina sonriendo, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se sentó donde antes estuvo sentada la rubia.

A menudo el silencio se hacía presente cuando se quedaba a solas con su madre, no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle quién era Emma y no sabía exactamente que le había contado la rubia, no se atrevía a preguntar. Mientras que para Cora era difícil abordar sus sospechas para nada infundadas, más de una vez había visto sin ser vista, había sorprendido a la rubia besando los labios de su hija cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando, había reparado en la mirada, cargada de cariño que Regina tenía reservada solo para Emma.

Observando el perfil de Regina, una sonrisa tierna y dulce nació en su rostro, al fin y al cabo su hija le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no era como lo demás, que nunca actuaba como se esperaba de ella y que siempre el tiempo le acababa dando la razón. Tomó su mano con cariño, obligándola a girarse y quedar frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, esperando cualquier cosa de su madre, cualquier cosa menos la pregunta que formuló.

-**¿Estás enamorada de ella?**

-"¿Perdón?"

**-De Emma, ¿Estás enamorada verdad? Se os nota cuando os miráis, es difícil de esconder lo que sentís**

-"¿Por qué me lo preguntáis madre? Si no estáis de acuerdo es vuestro problema, soy mayor para decidir qué hago con mi vida"

**-No me opongo en absoluto Regina, quizás al principio me costaba aceptar lo que veía pero conocí a Emma, la vi soportar la tormenta por tu hija y por ti, creo que a pesar de sus mil defectos es buena para ambas, para ti y para Kathe.**

-"Claro que es buena para Kathe, es su madre"

**-Y tú también Regina, ella la llevó dentro pero tú la convertiste en la magnífica niña que es, Emma lo sabe, sabe cuál es su lugar, no intenta suplantarte, por eso mismo supe que era una buena persona.**

**-**"Entonces…"

**-Si te hace feliz a tu padre y a mí nos vale, sea hombre o mujer**

-"Di mejor cría insoportable"

Con una carcajada dieron por finalizada la conversación, Regina sentía en su interior como todas las piezas iban encajando, como esa historia de locos que empezó con una entrevista a una misteriosa escritora la había llevado a encontrar a alguien con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida, una cría insoportable, adicta al chocolate y a la coca cola, con ideas de niña y demasiado por aprender, una cría que le había demostrado que la amaba y que por ella era capaz de enfrentarse uno a uno a todos sus fantasmas.

Las visitas iban y venían, Mery pasaba muchas horas a su lado, reían juntas a carcajadas con cualquier ocurrencia de su amiga, Tam pasaba cada poco por la habitación a saludarla y sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo gen, día sí y día también se acercaba y se quedaba junto a ella un rato, comentando como iba todo por los estudios, cuánto la echaban de menos y que esperaban que se reincorporase pronto, todos sus seres queridos, su familia y amigos danzaban por esa habitación tediosa de hospital pero solo sus rubias conseguían hacerle olvidar que estaba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes blancas, cuando Emma y Kathe aparecían todo se volvía caos, alegría, risas y manchas de chocolate, papeles de golosinas, rotuladores sin tapa por el suelo y miles de dibujos adornando cada rincón.

Así era su vida con sus dos terremotos, así era el hogar al que deseaba volver con fuerza, su alegría, sus dos rubias favoritas convirtiendo su rutina en un perfecto desorden, en un caos atronador que solo conseguí dibujar en su rostro las más bellas sonrisas.

Finalmente llegó el esperado día en el que recibió el alta. Salía del hospital impecablemente vestida con las ropas que Emma le había llevado, para encontrarse a su rubia esperando frente a la puerta con su tartana amarilla, interiormente sonrió pensando que había echado de menos dicho vehículo.

Con mucha ceremonia, Emma abrió la puerta del copiloto, ayudándola a entrar, corriendo a grandes zancadas a su propio asiento y besando sus labios nada más entrar al coche, tomándola por sorpresa y provocándole una sonrisa.

De camino a casa el silencio roto por la melodía de alguna canción que sonaba en la radio bailaba entre ellas, cómodo y reconfortante, volvía a su hogar y estaba feliz por ello. De pronto Emma enredó sus dedos en su mano, vieja costumbre que jamás cambiaría y rompió el silencio, su tono de voz era el mismo que el de una niña que ha cometido una travesura.

-**Gina… hay algo que debes saber**

-"¿Qué has hecho Emma?"

**-No he hecho nada, eso creo**

-"¿Qué pasa?"

**-Bueno, cuando te fuiste a Philadelphia me llevé a Kathe a casa, como me pediste**

-"¿Y?"

**-Y cuando tuviste el accidente pensé que era más apropiado devolverla a su casa, por lo que en lugar de instalarnos en mi apartamento me instalé con ella en el tuyo**

-"Te has mudado a mi casa…"

**-Solo fue temporal, ahora que vuelves me iré otra vez, además así se sentía más cerca de ti **

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas, un silencio que provocó los nervios de Emma, al fin y al cabo había ocupado un apartamento que no era el suyo sin permiso, aunque fuese con la mejor intención.

-**Estás… ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?**

-"¿Por qué iba estarlo?

**-Por ocupar tu casa**

-"Solo es un lugar Emma, qué más da mi casa o tu apartamento, mi hogar siempre estará donde esté Kathe y donde estés tú"


	33. Chapter 33

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita por soportarme cada día y demostrarme que más que una amiga es mi familia, a mis hijas Kathe, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita vero por ser tan dulce y buena conmigo, a mi princesita Gen porque siempre me saca una dulce sonrisa, muy en especial a Bego, porque sin ella este fic no existiría ni tendría sentido alguno, porque ha sido artífice, juez y sobre todo una compañía fiel durante esta historia, porque la quiero y gracias a ella hoy soy una persona mejor, porque Regina está inspirada en ella, es guapa, está soltera, muy inteligente, vive en Madrid y su usuario es Begobeni12 y por último pero no menos importante a Natalia, ella que se toma su tiempo para regalarnos tan buenas historias, gracias Nat.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 33 QUEBRANDO LAS MÁSCARAS**

Bajar del coche tomando su mano se le antojó tan cotidiano que por un instante todo su mundo se tambaleó. Regina clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos claros de Emma, esta le sonreía dulcemente, sujetaba su mano con firmeza, sus cabellos rubios despeinados por el viento como signo propio de identidad, Emma en toda su esencia, en todo su esplendor.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin llegar a soltar las lágrimas, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras, de la mano de la mujer que amaba, comenzaba a caminar hacia su portal, recordando una vez más sin pretenderlo el accidente, la oscuridad, el metálico sabor de la sangre y el frío glaciar de la muerte sobre ella, el pánico que se ancló a sus huesos, perder a todos aquellos que amaba, perder a Kathe, perder a Emma…

Recordar a Kathe la entristeció, había salido del hospital en medio de la jornada escolar de su hija, no la vería hasta las tres de la tarde y una punzada de añoranza se alojó en su vientre, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Emma.

La joven escritora se detuvo en la puerta, tomándola por la cintura y besando sus labios con sed infinita, un beso suave y dulce, un beso que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastras por el remolino de emociones que Emma despertaba en ella con cada roce, con cada toque, con su sola presencia.

Tras unos instantes cortó el dulce contacto, dibujando con sus dedos los labios de Regina y sonriendo, susurrando con ternura en la comisura, besando con cariño la cicatriz tan característica de su morena que la enloquecía.

-**Bienvenida a casa Gina**

Sin pronunciar palabra, abrió la puerta y permitió que la morena entrase en primer lugar, saboreando la alegría de volver al hogar tras tanto tiempo en una cama de hospital. El viaje en ascensor se dio entre besos largos, risas y miradas cargadas de cariño y afecto. Regina constató que a su Emma le temblaban las manos, le fallaba la voz y que por un instante parecía aterrada, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora.

-"¿Qué ocurre Emma?"

**-Nada**

-"Te conozco Emma Swan ¿Qué te ocurre?"

**-Por un momento creí que te perdería, ahora estás aquí conmigo y solo sé que no quiero perderte, que quiero estar contigo**

Regina no pronunció palabra, sus sentimientos eran suyos y apenas los compartía, depositó un beso suave en los labios de esa joven escritora que había puesto su mundo de cabeza y volvió a tomar su mano, sabía perfectamente que ese gesto tan suyo, tan efímero y a la vez fuerte, bastaba para que Emma dejase de temer.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con prisa se encaminó a la puerta de su casa, impaciente, mientras Emma entre risas giraba la llave en la cerradura y abriéndola, penetrando ambas en el lugar. Nada más entrar al recibidor, el grito atronador e infantil de su hija llegó a sus oídos mientras su correteo retumbaba por toda la casa y su maraña de cabellos rubios se lanzaba a sus brazos. La carcajada cristalina de Emma hizo sombra al rostro estupefacto de Regina, con su hija en sus brazos, hablando sin parar de lo feliz que se sentía la verla en casa. Cuando por fin ancló los pies en el suelo y pudo encajar dos pensamientos coherentes, bajó a su hija y fusiló a Emma con la mirada.

-"¿Por qué no está en la escuela? Tiene clase Emma y ¿Quién la estaba cuidando?"

La rubia alzó los brazos como signo de rendición mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas, hasta que Kathe rompió el silencio aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-**Fue idea mía mamá, no quise ir al colegio, quería esperarte y darte una sorpresa, la abuela está en la cocina, no es culpa de mami ella se negó pero la convencí**

Regina alternó la mirada de su hija a Emma, asombrada con el inmenso parecido que había entre ambas, la misma mirada aguamarina cargada de sueños, la misma sonrisa dulce, los mismos cabellos imposibles de domar. Supo que no podía pelear con ellas al igual que supo, en ese mismo instante, que si había vuelto a la vida era para estar con ellas, su familia.

Suspiró dándoles la victoria sobre esa batalla y ambas empezaron a reír, andando frente a ella en dirección a la cocina mientras Regina podía escuchar retazos de la conversación, algo sobre competición de devorar tortitas, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Entrando en la cocina saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y tras unas palabras de cortesía esta se marchó, dejándola sola con sus terremotos favoritos, viendo el desastre que tenían montado, el paso de Emma Swan por su apartamento era notablemente visible ya que había llenado su frigorífico de golosinas y coca cola.

Las observó durante un instante interactuar, la complicidad que habían desarrollado, una sonrisa adornó su rostro y, mirando el perfil de Emma sentada en su cocina comiendo tortitas, supo que quería pasar junto a esa mujer hasta el último día de su vida.

**6 años más tarde:**

No había sonado el despertador, era tarde, muy tarde, Regina saltó de la cama como un rayo, Kathe tenía un examen y llegarían muy tarde, ¿Por qué no había sonado el despertador?

Tras salir de la ducha perfectamente vestida sus ojos se posaron sobre la espalda de Emma, la rubia seguía dormida y ni una bomba nuclear la despertaría. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras salía de la habitación, al fin y al cabo era el gran día de su Emma, recibiría el reconocimiento a toda su carrera y presentaría su último libro, "Quebrando las máscaras". El último de la trilogía empezada con "Tras las huellas de tu nombre", trilogía que la llevó a la fama, le dio fortuna y la empujó a conocer a la mujer con la que compartía su día a día, su vida entera, su mujer, Regina.

Salió del dormitorio con prisa y se dio de bruces con Kathe, toda una adolescente, con una dulce sonrisa le tendió un café recién hecho.

-**Mami apagó el despertador, se fue a dormir como a las cuatro de la mañana preparando su discurso**

-"Vamos a clase, después volveré y mataré a tu madre"

-**Está nerviosa mamá**

-"¿Tú cómo sabes que se fue a dormir tan tarde?"

**-Estaba estudiando, mamá no se lo digas pero detesto las letras, quiero ser médico**

-"Seas lo que seas ella lo va a aceptar y te va a apoyar"

Tras beberse su café, se encaminó junto a su hija a la salida de esa apartamento que hacía ya unos años compartían las tres como una familia, cada pared, cada estantería estaba adornada en un perfecto desorden, en armonía juntando tres personalidades muy distintas convertidas en familia. Marcos con imágenes sonrientes sobre la chimenea, largos años creando sueños, alcanzando metas, ilusiones… Vida.

Ante ellas se avecinaba un día largo, la noche más importante de Emma, no podían fallarle, estarían ahí para verla recibir su premio, su galardón tan merecido por su duro trabajo y dedicación al arte escrito.

El día pasó volando, antes de darse cuenta ya eran las ocho y las tres entraban al gran salón donde todas las celebridades del mundo de las letras estaban reunidas. Con la mirada localizaron su mesa, donde familia y amigos ya estaban esperando, la sonriente cara de Gen, la indiscutible alegría de Mery riendo a carcajadas de algún chiste de Tam, Cora y Henry esperando verlas aparecer.

Con su hija que casi le llegaba por el hombro de lo mucho que había crecido y Emma aferrada a su mano, se dirigieron a sus asientos, donde pronto su rubia empezó a sudar y a ponerse nerviosa, tenía que dar un discurso y estaba aterrada.

Con suavidad se acercó a su oído, susurrando palabras de aliento, se conocían, se comprendían y se amaban, más cada día si eso era posible.

-"No tengas miedo Emma, superaste mucho más que unas palabras ante cuatro peces gordos"

-**¿Cómo sabes que no haré el ridículo?**

-"Porque al final conseguiste enamorarme, puedes conseguir cualquier cosa Emma, solo tienes que luchar por ello, lo sabes"

Una nueva sonrisa, un dulce beso en los labios y en un instante, el presentador del evento anunciaba el nombre de Emma, la rubia se levantaba de su asiento, el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto se adhería a ella regalándole un porte elegante y regio, al igual que sus cabellos recogidos y la capa de maquillaje que adornaba su rostro.

El hombre que la había llamado deposito el galardón entre sus manos, con un nudo en la garganta miró a sus espectadores, reconociendo a muchos de ellos, hasta que su mirada aguamarina se clavó en los ojos oscuros de Regina, en ese momento salieron las palabras sin necesidad de meditarlas.

-**Es un honor para mí recibir esta condecoración, jamás imaginé que llegaría hasta aquí con unas cuantas líneas escritas en un banco perdido de Nueva York. Debo agradecérselo a Andrea ya que siempre confió en mí, a todos aquellos que durante estos años han leído mis historias, se han emocionado con ellas, han amado, han reído, han llorado… Se lo debo a mi hermana Katherine, esté donde esté siempre será esa estrella que me ilumina, a mi pequeña Kathe, cuyas huellas me guiaron por el camino correcto, pero por encima de todo debo agradecérselo a la mujer que ancló mis pies en el suelo, que me enseñó a tirar las máscaras, a enfrentar los fantasmas, me enseñó a no librar guerras inútiles, me enseñó que la felicidad está al alcance de mi mano y que el miedo jamás debe ser un impedimento, a ser mujer, a ser mejor persona, se lo debo a ella, a Regina, la mujer a la que amo y la misma que día tras día me da su apoyo incondicional.**

Y ahí, sobre el podio, mirando a la morena que día tras día le recordaba lo que era ser feliz, despertar a su lado cada mañana, acostarse a su lado cada noche, compartir su rutina, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, compartir sus vidas tanto con las virtudes y los defectos, en épocas de infinita alegría y épocas duras y oscuras como el infierno.

Regina le sonreía desde la mesa, con infinito orgullo, con infinito amor y por esa sonrisa supo que todo había valido la pena, cada caída en el camino, cada lágrima, cada herida, todo pues las huellas la guiaron hasta Regina, su final feliz, el principio del resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
